It's just the little things
by codename.penguin
Summary: Hotch is intially resistant to the idea of being friends outside the office. H/P friendship and romance.
1. It's just the little things

**Anote: Have to get my Hotch/Prentiss fix before it starts bleeding into my Reid stories, which tends to happen often **

***Ben and Jerry is a brand of ice cream**

Chapter 1-It's just the little things.

Emily dropped the box of pasta on the floor as she felt something clutch her leg.

'Hi, Jack,' she said happily scooping up the beautiful dark haired boy in her arms.

The young profiler looked up and down the aisle sure that her superior was close by and frowned when she saw that her lane in the supermarket was empty.

'Sweet heart, where's your daddy?' she inquired rubbing his tummy through the dinosaur decorated T-shirt that he wore.

The boy giggled but thankfully seemed very sure as he pointed his finger to his right. The woman quickly tucked the toddler against her side and grabbed her cart, hurrying as fast as she dared when she realized what had happened. It was obvious that Hotch didn't know his son was missing as evidenced by the calm atmosphere that pervaded the store. The senior profiler would have had SWAT crawling all over the baking section if the situation was otherwise. Sure enough there he was in the next aisle, engrossed in his comparison of the nutritional value of two cans of soup.

Quietly she wheeled her cart behind him, not wanting to startle him.

'Sir?'

The man looked up quickly at the familiar voice and his face drained of all color when he saw his son in her arms.

'JACK!!' he yelled out loud in frustration. 'How many times have I told you not to wander off without telling me? Are you trying to kill me?'

Naturally the boy turned away and burrowed more tightly in her arms as his father's anger washed over him. Emily glowered at her supervisor over the small head that was now hidden in her neck.

The distraught man walked away and for a few seconds stood staring at the vinyl floor as he struggled to regain his calm. In the meantime, Emily looked at him in pity. He didn't use to be like this. Foyet had taken more than one Hotchner to the grave with him that day. She smiled supportively as he approached them again.

'Buddy?' he said softly rubbing his son's back, 'I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled.'

Jack looked up and after a second's pause held out his arms to his father.

Emily looked at the two and felt her insides turn to ice with the envy she felt. All she wanted to do now was crawl over to the ice cream aisle and pick up her dates for the night, Ben and Jerry*

'You know Jack' the man began in a more reasonable tone, 'when I am out in the field with Prentiss, she always let's me know where she is'

'That's right honey,' she confirmed as the little boy looked doubtfully at her.

'Why?'

The two Hotchner men looked at her for a response, 'Well when your Daddy bites off more than he can chew, he knows where he can find me.'

The older male scowled at this reply however the little boy began to smile again.

'What I was trying to say' his father began sternly, 'is that when you and I are out in the field, you need to let me know where you are.'

'So that you can find me if you get in trouble?' his son asked seriously.

Emily fought hard to suppress a giggle of her own as the man looked at the ceiling.

'Yes Jack. I need to know where my wing man is at all times.'

The little boy held up his hand for a high five and Emily smiled to see her usually stoic boss engaging in a bit of lighthearted play.

'Sir, you know you can call me Emily outside the office,' she added as the boys turned to look at her.

'EMILY!' Jack shrieked, trying out the new name for himself as his father hesitated.

She waved at her casual attire, 'Prentiss doesn't go with this outfit.'

The man looked at her pale lilac shirt knotted at the waist and her cutoff shorts with matching lilac sandals. But it was the toe polish that really got his attention.

'Lime green?' he inquired tentatively, pretty sure that this fell under the category of things a man could get shot for because he was too clueless to know better.

She grimaced and tried to hide her feet.

'Lost a bet with Garcia, you should see what she made JJ do.'

Hotch nodded quickly- not really wanting to know.

'So Emily okay?' she asked again as she tickled Jack's elbow.

The boy was studying her intently and unexpectedly he turned to his father.

'Daddy, can we take her home?'

At that remark Hotch quickly grabbed his cart and began to wheel it forward.

'Prentiss, tomorrow!' he called quickly over his shoulder.

Emily waited until he was out of sight before she let her shoulders sag.

**Anote2: More?**


	2. Labouring under the delusion

**Anote: I am really busy with school now but I can get something up by next weekend. Hope I don't lose my readers with the long wait. For the time being I am going with unconnected moments with each chapter because it goes with my general idea that a relationship starts off with 'just the little things'**

Chapter 2- Labouring under the delusion

Hotch pressed the brake pedal as he slowly brought his car to a stop at the traffic light. With a little sigh that came all the way from his soul he leaned his head back on the headrest and stared at the ceiling. He didn't need any $500 an hour shrink to tell him what he already knew. The senior profiler knew he was depressed.

Any normal thinking middle aged man would have blinked in surprise but immediately grabbed on with both hands to the unexpected happiness that crawled into their life. That man would savor, treasure and be warmed by such an unexpected gift, but no, he was special. Instead of being happy, Hotch was suspicious and wary but most of all he was scared. Being cold and detached helped him put one foot in front of the next. He felt safe behind the walls he had erected.

The man reluctantly acknowledged that for now, the risk of being hurt was too great and like the coward that he was, he flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

'Sir?' Emily greeted him in concern, 'Oh god, do we have another case? You have to be kidding me!'

He let a moment pass as he quickly sifted through some responses.

'Prentiss,' he began massaging the bridge of his nose, 'I can see you in my rear-view mirror'

As he turned on his indicator light, he heard her swear softly on the line. He waited until she parked her vehicle behind him in the shoulder lane.

'Is there something you want?' he inquired evasively, hoping to stave off any in depth discussion or god forbid, any emotional scenes.

'No sir,' she replied in a quiet little voice.

Hotch sighed again. He knew she lived in an almost perpendicular direction to him, so he was at least grateful that she wasn't going with the ubiquitous 'I was in the neighborhood excuse'. But since she seemed amenable to an open discussion, he thought he would strike while the iron was hot.

'You don't have to follow me home' he chastised gently, 'I think it's hardly unlikely that there's another psychopath lying in wait to kill me in my apartment.'

He was instantly sorry he had said those words when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

'HOTCH! I would feel much, much better if I see you home,' she blurted out feelingly.

At this point a man would normally graciously concede the field and perhaps engage in battle on another day. There really wasn't any harm in her actions even though it was the ninth night in the row she had secretly seen him to his door.

'Prentiss, just where are you going with this?' he hissed. 'Do you want to tuck me in with my favorite blanket too?'

'Only if you order to me to!' she snapped back angrily, hurt and disappointed at his harsh tone.

The man wasn't surprised when moments later his colleague drove past him without even turning her head.

Emily opened her front door with a heavy heart. She wasn't really worried about any serious fallout from tonight. Their eyes would meet the next morning, either over his mug of coffee or across the BAU conference table. He would incline his head and stare at her questioningly with that 'are you okay?' look and she would nod affirmatively and that would be the end of the matter. In the bigger scheme of things, there were much more pressing issues as evidenced by the folders filled with mutilated and murdered victims that were waiting to be opened. She knew all of that but she still threw her handbag and keys on the side table with unnecessary roughness. Truth be told, she was embarrassed. Hotch had made her feel like some stranger off the street who didn't have a right to any say in his life. She just….

Determinedly the young profiler put her boss out of her head and sorted through her mail. It was mainly bills and junk and she looked at her heating bill with some concern as she accessed her answering machine.

_You have three un-played messages. First message, Ten twelve am._

'Em, it's mum. I just read about your team in the newspapers. Congratulations honey, that was excellent work. Don't forget to take your Cod Liver oil. Good bye,'

The ambassador's daughter hurried to her medicine cabinet.

_Second message, Nine forty three pm._

'Um...hello. Good night. It's me …Aaron, I mean Hotch. I hope you don't mind but I got your number from JJ,'

The cod liver capsule rolled out of her mouth and to the floor as her jaw dropped open.

'I just called to…well I wanted to say that I am sorry about what just happened and I appreciate that …all you …that you are taking care of me. If you would ever like to call to make sure that I reached home safely my number is …'

Emily quickly grabbed a discarded stick of eyeliner, preparing to take down the digits as her superior paused.

'…Prentiss…Emily…I…'

Her heart was beating a hundred times a minute at the change in his voice.

'Oh crap. How do I erase this thing?' he muttered and the message suddenly went silent.

The young woman stared in horror at the machine as her initial amusement of his bumbling prose shifted quickly to dismay. It's not that she couldn't get Hotch's house number if she wanted to. Garcia could get it to her faster than she could actually text the request. There was just something different if HE gave it to her. It would mean an evolution in the friendship she had been laboring on and a reflection of his state of mind. No one had missed the shields he had thrown up to protect and isolate himself even from his concerned and worried team mates. Anxiously she waited in the semi dark foyer for the third message.

She wouldn't cry she scolded herself already feeling the pricks at the back of her eyeballs. At least he WAS the third message, but there had been no 'Emily' and no phone number given. She resolved never to tell him that he hadn't been successful in erasing his first message.


	3. Not the same woman

**A note: So great to have fanfiction to relieve stress. Oh, I made Hotch nice in this one because people were complaining.**

Chapter 3- Not the same woman

With a graceful pivot of his foot, Hotch turned swiftly and ducked behind a convenient tree.

This was not happening, he thought to himself.

He slowly peeked between the branches and breathed a sigh of relief to see that his arrival had gone unnoticed. He wouldn't even have ventured out his car if it hadn't been for the bumper sticker.

It was minutes to midnight and he was driving home pleased that he had managed to clear all the reports off his desk. As he took the bend near one of the many beautiful parks that dotted the city, his headlights picked up the familiar slogan.

Garcia, in a maniacal fit of caffeine over dose had made them each a bumper sticker with the apt words 'What are you looking at Unsub?' He thanked god everyday that his own was silvery grey. But there was no mistaking the lip stick red slogan attached to Emily's bumper and without conscious thought he slowed and put his vehicle in reverse. He was walking and texting in the dark when he came across the couple suddenly, hence the reason why he was now hiding in the bushes.

Hotch gave himself a little mental shake. This wasn't high school. He had one of two options. Either he just walked away now and if she saw him he would explain later that he had stopped to make sure she was okay and left because he saw she had company. Or he could just pretend that he had just arrived and go say hello because there was no way he was hanging around here while his co-worker was all kissy face with some guy. The decision was taken out of his hands when her gentleman friend walked past him and the senior profiler instinctively froze as if that would make him invisible somehow. He need not have worried because the man was so preoccupied a bomb could have gone off and he would not have noticed. Hotch tensed as he waited for Emily to follow.

He frowned as he saw the man jump in a vehicle and leave. Cautiously, Hotch turned around and peeped through the pine needles again. She was angled away from him and if he was quiet, he could leave now and she would never know. But he didn't leave. For long moments he stared at the way the wind whipped her long hair about her face and the moon light trapped in the silent tears that streamed down her cheeks. The combination of strength and vulnerability in the beautiful woman before him captured his mind.

He closed his eyes to block out the enchanting vision. The hour and the moonlight were making him think funny thoughts. He knew he should go but how could he leave her now.

'Emily' he called softly walking to her with his handkerchief held out.

She gasped and for a moment she stood staring at him before walking away. He gave her a minute before following her, reaching around her back to offer the kerchief again. She took it this time and wiped her face, smiling faintly. She didn't think there were men out there who still splashed cologne on these items. She closed her eyes tightly when he reached out and squeezed her shoulder, gently turning her around until she faced him.

His eyes roamed her tearstained face, checking for any injuries

'Did he hurt you?' he asked quietly.

Hotch knew his agent was more than capable of handling herself against any assailant but the man had made her cry. On principle he felt the need to hunt the bastard down and rearrange his face.

'I got dumped' she admitted in a tiny voice.

Oh god had she just said that out loud to HIM!

'He's an idiot' her boss replied without hesitation, grabbing her elbow in a walk with me gesture.

Her smile gained some momentum as she looked across at him, 'You didn't have to say that, but thanks'

Hotch folded his arms across his chest as they strolled along the dimly lit path, his trademark scowl firmly in place.

'Prentiss, I never say anything I don't mean' he remarked seriously and he was pleased to see her smile get even brighter.

She gave a little sigh and straightened her shoulders.

'Well I should be happy, it lasted for a whole month this time' she said in the strong, calm voice that he was more familiar with.

As the seconds ticked by he realized that she was waiting for him to make some response.

He got a few extra moments to collect his thoughts as they had to come off the path to walk around a couple that were doing their best to suck out each other's tonsils.

'I am sorry' he said simply.

It really was the best he could do because he felt completely out his league when giving out relationship advice.

She seemed content enough with this answer as she looked up at the moon contemplatively, 'the BAU has changed me. I am not…'

He didn't prod her by asking a question knowing that she had to come to the conclusion on her own. However by this time they had made the full circuit of the park and were back at their respective cars. With a pang of regret he watched as she strode determinedly to her vehicle. He wouldn't have minded another turn around the garden. Jack would be fast asleep; there was nothing for him to rush home to.

'I am not what?' he asked her.

She looked over her shoulder at him as she opened her car door, surprise written on her features. He hurried forward so that she would know, yes, he wanted to continue the conversation. He was not taken aback that she was so surprised. He didn't as a rule encourage fraternisation with his colleagues and everyone with a half a brain knew that. He wondered if she would answer him. He believed that they had a level of trust and sometimes he even thought there was a closeness between them that just existed through no effort of their own.

'I am not the same woman' she confessed sadly, 'I am more cold and unloving'

Hotch could feel his temper spark.

'Is that you talking or him?'

'I don't share myself anymore' she said instead, 'I can't share myself. No one wants to know what I know, see what I see'

Now that, he could understand.

'Prentiss you weren't dumped' he volunteered softly as she folded herself in the front seat, 'he just wasn't the right man for you'

His colleague looked over at him and smiled feebly.

'Thanks for stopping'

'Are you going to be okay to drive, maybe I should follow YOU home this time?'

He got a little giggle with that.

'I'll text you when I get home' she promised starting her car.

He watched her tail lights until they disappeared in the darkness. He couldn't put a finger on it but he had the strangest feeling that there was something he had forgotten to do.


	4. Honorary family

Chapter 4- Honorary family

'Prentiss, you have my approval,' he reassured her. 'You just have to keep in mind that your request is going to pass in front of Strauss,'

As he listened to her concerned reply, he tucked his cell phone under his neck to open the can of tuna fish. A pull on his pants leg made him look down.

'Hang on a second,' he said automatically covering the mouthpiece with one hand, 'Jack, are you alright?'

His son nodded affirmatively, but still stretched out both hands clearly indicating that he wanted the tiny telephone that his father was holding.

'Buddy, we talked about this,' he reprimanded gently, 'when daddy is on the phone, you have to be as quiet as possible,'

Jack gave him a Rossi-like scowl of disgust and quietly mouthed the woman's name.

'No son,' he replied, 'I need you to go back to your table.'

He was getting better at not giving in to every demand his son made, but it still hurt to see the frown and the droop in the tiny shoulders as Jack trudged back to his play area.

'Go ahead Prentiss,' he added, still watching his son out of the corner of his eye as he mixed the tuna into the pasta.

Jack had reached for the black crayons again.

'The woman is interested in power and those types of people always feel threatened,' he said in agreement of his profiler's assessment of the situation. Some fights were just not worth the effort.

Emily was making 'talk to you tomorrow' noises when suddenly he blurted out, 'Are you busy right now?'

The man had just listened to her rant and rave for a whole quarter of an hour. Of course she said no.

'Jack wants to say hello.'

The phone was exchanged with many joyous smiles, but the older man returned to the dinner preparations with a heavy heart. He wasn't sure about this at all.

At the time, he was more than grateful for the team's assistance after Haley's death. It was a great comfort to him that not only was Jack surrounded by people who could physically protect him, but these people also still remembered what is was to smile and be happy. A skill that had been completely sucked out of his soul the moment he had heard the gunshot over the telephone. As such, his living room couch had become a miniature Day's Inn, as Reid, Rossi and Morgan kept up a regular rotation to ensure the diminished family had support. It went without saying that the girls wanted to be on the roster too but he had to firmly decline these offers. For all her sympathy he knew that he was still in Strauss' crosshairs, and when she finally decided to pull that trigger he didn't want any shrapnel injuring the professional career of his female agents. In the end he had to make it an order as the women refused to accept his decision. Rossi had stepped in quickly and calmed down the potentially volatile situation by rearranging the schedule so that the girls could take Jack out to the park, swimming and piano classes, while the boys maintained the night vigil.

Hotch reached for the salt shaker as he strained his ears to eavesdrop.

He had certainly never talked a lot about his co-workers so he wasn't sure if it was a child's intuition that had made Jack's eyes skip over the clearly 'distracted with baby' JJ or the 'I can't believe I have a boyfriend who digs computers' Garcia and land solidly on the dark haired agent. Their eyes had met over the cherry of an ice cream sundae and it was love at first sight.

The senior FBI agent chopped up an apple with more vigor than was necessary for the task as Jack walked close to his side again. With another tug this time on his forearm, the man lowered the mixing bowl for his son to peer inside.

'I think it's chicken surprise,' Jack commented to Emily in a solemn voice.

Hey!

Alright, maybe his son had a point. Anyway, everyone knew that Sean was the culinary genius in the family. Hotch covered the bowl and placed it in the fridge grabbing some eggs on the way out. No one could mess up scrambled eggs.

In the meantime, Jack hung up the phone with great zest and he turned shining eyes to his father.

'Emmy's coming over to read me a story!' he revealed excitedly.

The skillet slipped out of his nerveless fingers and clattered to the floor with a god-awful sound.

The smile drained out of Jack's face to be replaced with a scared look. He didn't need his father to say the words to know that he had just done something bad.

'I'm sorry!' the boy cried out in a panicked voice running forward to wrap himself around his father's leg.

Hotch awkwardly turned around and switched off the stove, simultaneously scooping up his distraught son in his arms.

'Easy buddy' he whispered, patting the small back comfortingly, 'you just caught me by surprise'

This gentle reassurance earned the older man a warm kiss on the cheek.

Gently he deposited his son on some of the kid sized furniture that Morgan and Reid had insisted on buying and folded himself onto the floor to be eye-level with the boy.

'I am not mad' he said firmly wanting his son to be perfectly sure of this fact, and was relieved to see his smile.

'So why is Emily coming here? I thought I always read you your stories,' he inquired pinching the button nose playfully.

'You don't do good voices,' Jack admitted in a small voice suddenly looking upset all over again.

Oh.

Well that certainly was the truth but that was beside the point. This was the reason why he was so unnerved by having the team get so close to his son. God, this was all his fault.

He rested a hand on Jack's lap to forge a bond with him because he wasn't sure how the two of them were going to get through the next couple of minutes.

'Son…you know that Pren…Emily is not family right?' he asked in a low voice.

Jack's small brow scrunched in confusion.

Right.

This wasn't the best approach, because by now the entire team was either Uncle Y or Aunty X.

'Okay...that's wrong,' the man tried again, 'they are honorary family members.'

Jack nodded to show his approval of this description.

'But honorary family members don't stay in one place,' he added- choosing his words as cautiously as if he was trying to talk down an armed Unsub. 'Emily will not always be around, do you understand that?'

Hotch scooted in closer as he saw the boy's eyes fill with tears. To his credit the brave boy didn't make a sound as he turned the idea over in his mind.

'Is she going to heaven?' he whispered fearfully.

'NO!' the man yelled out a little louder than he intended to.

Something inside Hotch broke when he had heard that tearful question and the older man turned his head away as he gained his feet and ran to the bathroom with a mumbled excuse tossed over his shoulder.

As he closed the door he slowly slid down its hard length to sit on the cold floor.

This was too hard! He couldn't do this. He needed Haley!

The three thoughts swam around in his brain until he thought he was going crazy. With a small moan of anguish, he covered his bowed head with his arms and squeezed his eyes tight to block out reality.

A small tap on the door made his head jerk up quickly and the man looked around his surroundings unsurely for a few seconds.

'Daddy, do you have enough toilet paper?'

The man wiped his face needlessly as the tears had already long dried. How long had he been in here? He reached over his head to turn the door knob and his jaw dropped open in surprise as his eyes slowly traveled up the long shapely legs of a familiar brunette.

'Hi,' he said in an attempt to achieve some normalcy.

But Emily wasn't buying any of it as she squatted to place the back of her hand on his forehead. Jack immediately copied these actions.

'I am fine' he reassured them both as he removed each loving hand and gave a gentle squeeze, 'Pren...Emily can you get me something sweet to drink?'

Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.

The woman rose to her feet with an unsure look but nodded her head supportively as Jack nestled himself in his father's embrace.

'Jack, you stay here and take care of this old man' she ordered playfully, 'and let me see what I can salvage from this dinner'

The two Hotchner men watched as he she walked down the corridor.

'Sorry about just now,' the man apologized sorrowfully to his son. 'Your dear old dad needed a time out.'

Jack fingered the roll of emergency toilet paper in his hands. 'Is Emily going away tonight?'

Hotch sighed. Why did his little boy have to worry about things like this?

'You like her, don't you?' he asked his boy absentmindedly.

He laughed quietly as his son nodded his head vigorously.

'Yeah; she's great,' the older man agreed.

'She always answers my questions, even the hard ones' the young man stated unexpectedly.

As his father looked at him inquiringly he added sadly, 'Mum would have liked her.'

Hotch leaned over and kissed the combed head tenderly.

He agreed with that too.


	5. A painful realisation

**Chapter 5: A painful realization**

Chapter 5- A painful realization

'Reid, if you slow down one more time I am going to reach over this seat and hurt you!'

The young agent gulped nervously at the woman's threat and obediently tapped the gas pedal.

'HOTCH!!!' a distorted Morgan like voice came over the open cell phone link. 'What the hell are you doing, man? We're right behind you and you just made us blow through that red light'

Reid saw his superior scowl at him from the rear view mirror and he silently mouthed an apology.

'Morgan, this is Reid. I'm driving!'

Hotch grabbed Emily and dragged her unto his lap, twisting his body to pin her against the seat as the young doctor took another corner. He forced her head down on his collar bone and wrapped an arm around her to prevent her from moving around.

'Err...Dave here. Is that Hotch and Emily in the backseat?'

When she heard the curious note in Rossi's voice, Emily scowled as fiercely as the man who embraced her.

'Yeah,' Reid confirmed, 'Emily's hair got caught in the Velcro of her vest,'

The two men in the other vehicle winced in sympathy.

'How bad is it?' Morgan wanted to know.

The genius profiler obligingly peeked in the mirror and grimaced as Hotch looked helplessly at the hank of hair caught in the FBI flak vest.

'Pretty bad,' he remarked to his team mates.

Hotch gingerly laced his fingers through her hair and pressed down on her scalp as he attempted to untangle the mess. A sweat popped out on his forehead when he heard her muffled groan. Knowing one of your team mates was in pain because an Unsub had struck them was a far cry from when you were the one inflicting the damage. He stopped tugging. This was hopeless.

'Reid is there a knife or scissors anywhere in this vehicle?' the lead agent snapped out in frustration.

'Under your seat-multipurpose tool box, fourth row, second from the left,' the young driver rattled off without hesitation.

Hotch leaned over-carefully cradling the unfortunate agent against his chest as he navigated the tool kit by touch alone. His fingers quickly found the hunting knife that Spencer alluded to and gingerly he closed his hand around the handle. As he leaned back in the seat, he paused as he saw the look in the brunette's eye.

'Hey,' he whispered to her, 'it will grow back'

She smiled feebly.

'I know that, but…' she whispered back.

Hotch dropped his arm and wrapped it around her back. In the heat of the moment, there was no room for awkwardness but now that he had stopped trying to solve the problem, he began to realize the position that they were in. He was pleased that she wasn't shrinking away from his touch although she was probably in too much pain to care. Gently he passed a hand over her smooth head hoping to alleviate the sting.

'But what?' he asked quietly.

'My hair!' she burst out. 'It's the one thing about me that's pretty.'

Hotch frowned at the ludicrous statement and tapped his fingers against her cheek.

'That's not true.'

She smiled at that chivalrous comment. She didn't know her superior was this charming. First his kind words at the park the other night and now this.

'Sir, we're almost there!' Reid yelled from the front seat breaking the quiet moment that the two were enjoying.

The woman took a deep breath and hid her face in his neck as he held on to her scalp in one hand and the knife in the other.

'Emily, are you in pain?'

She blinked at the use of her first name.

'No sir. If I don't move around that is' she replied.

'Good. Reid, stop the vehicle. I'll join the others and you drive her back to the station,'

What!!!

'Sir, no!' she exclaimed in horror. 'You need us. You're right, it will grow back'

Her eyes watered in pain as she tilted her head back-trying to see into his eyes.

He shoved her head back down.

'Prentiss, you can't see it, but it's a lot of hair. There's no way of shearing off that amount without causing your scalp to bleed,'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' the man lied easily, slipping the knife into an opening of his own bullet proof vest.

The young woman thought furiously for a few seconds.

'Okay. I'll wait in the car until you come back,' she suggested.

Hotch titled his head to stare into her eyes.

'I am NOT leaving you alone in this condition while there is an Unsub running around out there. I think you have seriously taken leave of your senses'

He pulled her up more securely in his arms as Reid brought the vehicle to an abrupt stop.

The woman on his lap snorted with laughter.

'Hotch, even if both my legs were broken, no ninety nine pound pedophile is going to get the better of me.'

Morgan and Dave peeked through the tinted windows as they readied their weapons.

'Go!!!' she commanded him as he hesitated.

She was surprised for the second time that hour when he gently laid her down on the backseat. The contrast of his physical strength with this emotional tenderness was a heady combination and she could feel herself flush warmly as her body reacted uncontrollably at his actions.

He ruined the moment though, by looming over her and yelling, 'Stay here!'

Still he put a walkie talkie, and her cell phone on her stomach before he shuffled out the backseat.

She fingered her gun as she stared at the roof of the SUV. As the men moved off, silence filled the cab and she closed her eyes trying to commit his every touch and every look to memory.

God, she was in trouble now.


	6. An office secret

**Anote: Arrrgh…this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.**

Chapter 6- An office secret

He caught sight of the first party hat from the corner of his eye, and he knew it was going to be worse than he thought.

Slowly he turned his head to see his entire team walking along the corridor outside of his office, following a brightly lit birthday cake. At least they waited until they stepped inside the door before bursting into a rousing and deliberately off key version of the 'Happy Birthday' song. Not that it really helped because by now, the entire floor was aware of the change in his age and he would be dodging best wishes for the rest of the evening. He wondered if he could just stay inside his office until everyone had gone home.

For his team though, Hotch plastered what he hoped was a passable 'Guys, you really shouldn't have' expression on his face.

He finally caught sight of Prentiss as she fretfully gave JJ a little push to get her in the office before closing the door behind her. She then moved furtively to the blinds and started to close them.

Hotch sighed as he looked at all the expectant faces before him. Thankfully, they had gone with a single tasteful, Happy Birthday candle instead of a numerical count as was tradition. He would definitely have needed help to blow them out if they had. But his good fortune ran out at this point as he stared at the amazing looking cake.

'Rosebuds?' he asked in a flat tone of voice.

Rossi slapped an insincere smile on his face. 'It looked so festive on the other cakes in the window that I just KNEW you would love it!'

There were quiet snickers from the gathered party goers as Hotch tried to glare the soul out of his old friend's body.

Garcia stepped up and clapped her hands once.

'Do you have your wish sir?' she asked him gaily as Reid cleared his desk and Morgan carefully placed the cake in front him.

Hotch sighed again and looked at Emily who hovered in the background. She gave him a supportive smile. He looked back at the cake with a resigned expression.

She knew it! She knew this was a bad idea!

However she had been out numbered. They said she didn't know Hotch before. According to them he smiled, he drank and danced like a maniac when the mood took him.

So what?

That was then!

Now, the man's whole reality had changed and his whole outlook in life had shifted to cope with it. Just because he was serious minded didn't mean he was unhappy. Excessive amounts of emotion were just too much for his tired heart and soul to cope with.

God, and they called themselves profilers!

However, she smiled when he blew out the candle. In that one moment she realized how deeply she admired him. She doubted that she would have had the courage to put her foot out her front door if she had gone through all that he had that year. Not only had he returned to work, he re took command of his team and was slowly rebuilding a life with his son.

Garcia handed Hotch a knife to do the honors.

'Hey!' Morgan interjected. 'Come on, can't we get one of the ladies to cut the cake with him?'

The two blondes looked at each other and giggled, backing away from the table.

'We're taken,' JJ announced unnecessarily.

Their superior frowned at this attitude. What did that have to do with anything?

Morgan snapped his fingers, 'What's the name of that woman in Human Resources?'

'Err…Clarke, Cook, Davis, Fernando' Reid began rattling off from the FBI phone book in his head, 'Hosein, Kellerman…'

Rossi's brow furrowed, 'Don't you mean that blonde in Accounts who is always pushing her folders off her desk for Aaron to pick up?'

Hotch shot Prentiss a panicked look and they stepped towards each other as if they had rehearsed it.

Emily took the knife from Hotch's fingers as the rest of the team hooted and hollered in an annoying fashion. All she wanted to do was get him through this experience intact. She took a quick peek at him as he sat down on his chair to wait. He looked a little apprehensive but he didn't look as pale as he had been initially. She cut two bites size pieces of cake and slid them neatly on a paper plate. Then she took a fork and napkin and knelt near his desk and with the efficiency that always characterized her, she stabbed the first piece and offered it to him and then placed the other piece in her mouth, followed by a quick kiss on his cheek. It was all over before anyone could even snap a picture.

There was a huge moan of disgust and a general cry of 'Do over!' came from several corners of the room. That stopped when Hotch stood and scowled fiercely at the group. Everyone looked around as if they too were wondering who had made such a stupid request.

'So...err…dinner tonight?' JJ asked, breaking the sudden tension in the room.

The man nodded and held on to his red tie as he folded himself back into his chair.

'Let's try that place on 77th,' the dark profiler suggested.

Reid snorted at this idea. 'You just want to see that waitress again.'

The man gave him a 'so what?' look.

'I'm feeling more for barbeque,' Garcia said with a bizarre look on her face, 'I could really use some meat,'

While they bickered and laughed and ate cake, Hotch started herding them gently out his office. He really didn't care where they went and he was glad they weren't asking him for suggestions. As he closed the door with a grateful click, he let his shoulders sag for a moment. Normally he wouldn't have let his guard down in the office but the little interlude with his co-workers had exhausted him and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on his office sofa and take a nap.

'You okay, sir?' Prentiss inquired as she tidied his desk and swept up the crumbs in a decidedly domestic fashion.

He dropped down in his seat, glad that she had stayed behind.

'I'll live,' he offered quietly, as he picked up his birthday card and read the diverse greetings and best wishes of his team mates.

She smiled at his back, as he turned to perch the card on the shelf next to his photo of Jack. She was thrilled that he hadn't asked her to leave and neither did he have his annoying poker face on.

'Prentiss, remind me to apologize to the team at dinner tonight,' he ordered her, waving the agent into one of the chairs.

She threw away the last napkin before sitting, 'Why?'

He propped his head up with his fingers. 'I could have been more gracious. I am not insensible to the fact that most people don't like their bosses and here my people got me a cake, card and bad singing. What more could a man ask for?'

The young agent leaned forward. 'Hotch, you did just fine. Do you want to cancel this dinner tonight?'

She could see a look cross his face that told her that he was seriously considering it but he shook his head.

'No,' he said drawing a discarded case file towards him, 'this is the first team birthday at home in a long while,'

And he wondered why they had got him cake.

Team birthdays were usually a depressing state of affairs, because most times they were knee deep in some case. They tried to gather in the birthday person's hotel room and talk for a bit and Reid always remembered to bring a card that they would all sign. More times than not, there would just be a round of handshakes and hugs from the girls.

'Sir, how about a movie instead?' she suggested.

He looked at her questioningly.

'It's something we can all do together and you wouldn't have to talk,' she explained happily.

She flinched a little at the hard stare he gave her and he instantly put out his hand in apology.

'Sounds like a great idea,' he said hastily, still unnerved at how well his subordinate was reading him today, 'but I doubt we can get the team to agree on a movie,'

She nodded her head, 'Don't worry sir, I'll MAKE them agree,'

He had no doubt about that.

'Preferences sir?'

He shook his head; he couldn't even remember the last time he had gone. What was it, two years ago?

'Are you flying solo tonight?' she asked him scribbling down some ideas on a piece of scrap paper.

He thought that was an incredibly insensitive question to ask, but then another thought crossed his mind.

'Yes. Are you bringing someone? I thought you would take some time from your last relationship,' he said a little more harshly that he intended.

She raised one dark eyebrow at him, 'I meant are you bringing Jack?'

Right.

Well now he felt foolish.

'It depends on how late we are going out,' he replied as she made another note on her paper.

He was saddened when she stood up to leave. His birthday was making him think morbid thoughts and he had been glad for her comforting presence.

'Thanks for the text message warning,' he said quietly as she picked up a slice of cake to take to her desk.

She made shushing motions with her hands as she looked out with a scared expression at the bullpen. They had been suspicious of her the whole morning and the boys wouldn't let her out of their sight. Desperately she had pulled out a tampon from her purse and began waving it around in apparent absentmindedness as she talked, and the men had scattered allowing her a few precious seconds to send him the text.

'No problem sir,' she whispered back.

He grinned at her cautious attitude. There was no way that anyone could overhear them in here.

'What time should I pick you up?' he asked her as she opened the door.

She almost dropped her cake.

'Sir?' she squeaked.

Hotch frowned as he fiddled with his fountain pen. 'For the movie? No point in all of us driving there,'

'That's okay sir. It's out of your way…I'll get a lift with JJ,' she blurted out before dashing out the door.

He was about to call her back when the door swung shut.

What was that all about?

**Anote2: I just have a feeling you guys want a part2 for this one shot**


	7. An office secret part 2

**Anote: Okay Hotch seems a little out of character here but it is his birthday. I can think we can give him a little leeway**. **So no flames please, I ask you to remember that it is fanFICTION.**

Chapter 7- An office secret part 2

If Rossi hadn't slumped over in his seat and fallen asleep as soon as the movie had started, Hotch would have noticed the concerned glances of his teammates a lot faster. As it was, he was watching the movie and wondering why Emily was sitting on the other end of the row, before he realized that Reid was staring at him from his place a few rows down.

The team had arrived in good time and it being a week night, the cinema wasn't completely over run with families and the like. Emily went around collecting money like a drill sergeant and it was she who finally approached the ticket counter to buy the tickets because there was still a lot of arguing about which movie to see in the first place. Hotch had been awarded the place of honor in the middle of the selected row, but then another argument broke out because no one wanted to sit next to Reid. According to Morgan, the young agent had a habit of muttering a non stop stream of comments and complaints throughout the movie. The lead agent became so aggravated as they did a sort of 'musical chairs' with the seats that he grabbed his bucket of popcorn and took the seat closest to the wall. Rossi followed him when JJ had tripped over his legs almost emptying her Pepsi in his lap. Finally, Reid decided to move to another row entirely and he stalked off in 'high dungeon', crossing his arms and scowling at the blank screen in front of him as he sat all alone.

This wasn't a particularly good beginning to the evening and Hotch leaned over Rossi to make a comment to Emily. It was then that he noticed that she was at the other end of the row.

'What, you need to go to bathroom?' Rossi asked him as he continued to stare down the row.

He shook his head.

'Prentiss is at the other end' he remarked to his old friend.

Rossi looked too and suddenly smirked in amusement, 'There are a few empty seats next to her if you want her company. I realize I am hardly the seat mate of your dreams'

Hotch turned around quickly and looked at the screen. Dave was extremely tenacious and he had already commented on how Aaron always seemed to have the good fortune of being partnered with the beautiful brunette on the field.

Had something happened? Why was she all the way over there?

He resisted the urge to look again as the opening credits rolled by.

He threw some pop corn in his mouth and crunched worriedly.

Dave was right though. They did partner a lot in the field and he was now accustomed to her solid, calm presence at his side. Tonight of all nights he expected her to stay with this trend. Wasn't she the one pushing to be friends outside the office and then she went and did something like this? The more he thought about it the more irritated he was becoming. It would appear that she was just another contrary female like the rest of her species.

A soft snore came from his left and he grinned to see his old friend already asleep with his hands neatly folded over his stomach. Hotch gently removed the Mars bar from his fingers and tucked it away in the cup holder for safe keeping. He also took the opportunity to look at the source of his annoyance a little more closely.

The pale blue light of the screen flickered over her face and she looked like if she was underwater. Maybe she couldn't control whatever was upsetting her. He reviewed the special calendar he kept memorized in his head. No that wasn't right because she had her periods two weeks ago and actually….the lead agent glanced over and sure enough Garcia was enjoying her bucket of Buffalo wings with an inhuman look of pleasure on her face.

Right.

So all that was left was that she had chosen tonight of all nights to get in a snit about something. He reviewed his interactions with her that evening. She has seemed a little quiet but that could be expected because everyone was ganging up on her trying to change her mind about the movie to look at.

Hotch glanced back at the screen as Zeus demanded in no nonsense terms that Poseidon hand over the stolen lightening bolt. He for one was glad to watch a little fiction because he lived a reality that most people would never experience in their worst nightmare. He felt his mind wander as he thought about Prentiss and immediately he reined in his thoughts. He would not under any circumstances allow himself to profile the woman's behavior. The team had made an unspoken agreement to try to stay out of each other's head as much as possible but this was easier said than done. Even now he felt his mind edge back towards her like water over the rim of a full cup. He slouched in his seat and stuffed a huge handful of popcorn in his mouth to distract himself.

She WAS his friend, even though he maybe guarded about it and keep her at arms distance at times. As such he would do nothing to jeopardize their relationship and he told SSA Aaron Hotchner, BAU profiler, to take a hike for the night, as he focused all his attention on the young hero in the movie. But as much as he tried he couldn't help a feeling of sadness from swamping him. It was lonely in this corner and he dropped the popcorn cup into its holder as he propped his head up in his hand.

It was a few minutes later that he noticed that Reid was looking at him.

Hotch raised his head and stared back wondering if he was sick. He glanced over Rossi's bent head at Morgan who was the closest to him and then noticed everyone was looking at him in a concerned manner. Well everyone except Prentiss who was looking straight ahead with a shell shocked look on her face.

'What?' he whispered to the dark profiler.

'Are you okay?' the man whispered back.

He was fine. What was….?

Oh for the love of….

Hotch scrutinized Emily's face again and the look there made him stand up and edge across the row. As he passed each team member he either patted them on the shoulder to reassure them or squeezed each hand that reached for his.

'I'm fine. I'm fine' he said repeatedly.

He grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her along the inclined corridor with him. They both blinked as the bright lobby lights hit them in their faces. Next, he found a quiet corner near a larger than life cut out of the God Poseidon before turning her around to face him. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

'Prentiss,' he barked out exasperatedly, 'look at me,'

She glanced around her a bit before titling her head up.

'Sir , I am…' she began and then dropped her head again, 'Are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't know. Do you want to leave?'

'Prentiss,' he said in a quieter voice shaking his head in disbelief.

'I would never do anything to hurt you!' she blurted out in a rush as she looked him in the eye once again.

Hotch blinked in surprise at this tender sentiment and slowly reached out a hand to grasp her shoulder.

'Emily, calm down,' he ordered her softly. 'I am fine. The boy's mother was killed by a fifteen foot tall Minotaur. Hailey didn't even cross my mind until you guys started staring at me.'

She looked at him in something close to sheer relief that he seemed so calm and collected and gently he dragged her into his arms.

'What's wrong with you tonight?' he muttered softly into her hair as she curled her arms around his back.

He released her and stepped back to see the results of his hug.

She was still looking unsure.

He put his two hands on her shoulders this time in an effort to convey his message a little more clearly.

'Emily, every time the sun hits JJ's hair I see Hailey. Every time Jack laughs, I hear her voice and every time you ask me if I am okay, I remember what it is like to have the love of a special woman.'

He had her full attention now as he heard her sharp intake of breath and saw the heightened color of her cheeks.

'I think of her all the time and not all my memories of Hailey are terrible. You guys don't have to worry about me so much, alright?'

She nodded her head and pulled away from his hold. He couldn't blame her. He was still trembling a little from the emotional intensity of the conversation. He really hadn't meant to reveal so much, but if there was anyone he could trust with these private thoughts it was her. He smiled as he observed the pleased look on her face. Yes, he thought she was a special woman and he was glad that an opportunity had arisen so that he could say the words out loud.

They both stood side by side in companionably silence propping up the wall before a concerned attendant approached them.

'Percy Jackson and the Lightening thief?' the young girl said excitedly. 'Oh I love that movie'

Emily immediately started peppering her with questions and soon the two agents had the whole story from the bemused usher. Prentiss thought she had made such a great movie selection, a nice little Greek mythology story, some sword fighting for the boys, some romance for the girls with plenty laughs and cool special effects in between. However, of all the movies that were showing tonight, she doubted any of them involved the death of the hero's mother. The brunette looked across at her superior, still leaving the final decision to return in his hands.

He stepped forward towards the theatre and was immensely pleased when she took hold of his outstretched hand. Together they hurried back, not wanting their team mates to worry. Sure enough they were all looking behind them and waved the instant they reappeared in the darkened room.

'I'm fine. Look at the movie,' he ordered them, glancing across to see that Dave had slept through the whole incident.

'Morgan, can you…?' he started but stopped as he saw that his cup of popcorn was already making its journey down to him.

And then the unthinkable happened.

He was turning around to grab one of the seats next to Emily and she was following him down the row so naturally they collided and went down in a spectacular crash of tangled limbs and flying popcorn.

He moaned and she laughed hysterically trying to untangle herself from his jacket, while the rest of the team roared with laughter.

'So that's how it is?' Garcia teased them.

The brunette reached out and rubbed the place where her elbow had cracked into his head.

'Whatever happened to, you wouldn't do anything to hurt me,' he quipped irritably as the room spun round in front his eyes. This set her off laughing once more and she lost her balance while he grunted in pain as her elbow hit him again, this time in the chest.

'Hey! The two of you get a room!' an annoyed patron shouted while the rest of the crowd muttered and seethed at the disturbance. 'There are children in here!'

Hotch raised his hands in embarrassed apology as Emily finally rightly herself and collapsed still laughing in the chair next to him. For the next couple of minutes she would start giggling and he would struggle not to and then he would start up and she would jab him with her elbow to get him to stop.

'What are you, a child?' she snorted at him as he pelted her with the dregs of his popcorn.

In retaliation she stuck a few kernels down the back of his shirt.

Reid looked back wistfully at these antics, and his eyes widened as Hotch beckoned to him.

'Help me,' he muttered to the woman at his side.

And as it often happened in the field, it was as if she was reading his thoughts as she had already started to wave in the young genius' direction.

'Sir, are you alright?' he asked leaning over.

Hotch hid his smile with practiced ease.

'No, Reid I am not.'

'What can I do?' the long haired agent asked anxiously, squatting in the corridor as the crowd hissed at him for blocking the view.

'I think I would feel much better if you sit next to me.'

Reid frowned at this transparent attempt at subterfuge.

'Morgan's right. You guys don't want me to sit with you, trust me,' the young man confessed ashamedly, wanting to stay but not wanting to spoil his boss's evening.

Emily put an end to this discussion by stretching across her superior's chest and dragging Reid into the empty seat by his tie. Hotch tensed a bit, but still fully enjoyed the warmth of her err…body on his arm. God, this was so inappropriate, but he found himself suddenly not caring. It was a great feeling to be included in the closeness that his teammates shared with each other. Another thing he had to thank the woman at his side for.

And as the two young agents generously started pouring their popcorn into his empty cup, the older man sighed happily, wondering why his birthday couldn't be everyday.


	8. The Lesson

**Chapter 8: The Lesson**

Chapter 8 – The Lesson

Hotch resisted the mad desire to bang his head on the steering wheel. This time he was going to be smart about it. He wasn't going to go wandering around the Bureau looking for her. There must be some reasonable explanation as to why she waved good bye to him three hours ago and the fact that her car was still in the parking garage.

The senior profiler was just about to switch on his own vehicle when he noticed the blasted bumper sticker on Emily's car. His fingers itched to rip off the irritating label, but instead he grabbed his cell phone- preparing to text.

He paused before hitting the send button.

Was he over reacting?

JJ had worked past ten o'clock two nights in a row, and it had barely registered in his mind except to make a mental note to order her, cough cough, advise her not to work a third late night in a row. Maybe it was because he knew she had Henry and Wil to keep an eye on her. The same went for Penelope. Morgan and Kevin had hammered out some sort of truce and now they double tag teamed to keep the computer technician safe, much to the aggravation of the vivacious blonde. However, even though Emily was on close terms with them all, she had no ONE team member looking out for. Well Hotch tried to, but in the long run that wasn't such a good idea. He wouldn't even remember to take his multi vitamin if his son didn't put it in his hand every morning.

Hotch tucked his phone into his pocket and switched on the car with a determined look. It was still daylight outside, she would be fine. He was going to go to the grocery for pancake mix and syrup and then he would drive over and pick up Jack from his sister in law's place. That was the plan and he was sticking to it.

The man sighed and switched off the car. Who was he fooling? He couldn't leave without investigating. It was too much a part of who he was. But this time he would work with a plan and he pulled out his phone again. Although it was hardly likely that she would be having a romantic tryst with anyone in the building, he didn't want to take the risk of walking in on a scene. The first time at the park had been unpleasant enough. He hit the send button and then stared out into space waiting for her to respond.

Maybe he should talk to Rossi or Reid to lend a hand. Not that the girls actually needed protecting- especially one Agent Prentiss. But it would be reassuring to know that the women, the heart of the team, were being watched over. The ladies took care of them and it was only right that the men extend their protection to them. Just thinking of someone hurting them in their homes like Elle, was enough to turn his stomach. He couldn't go through that again.

The tiny device vibrated in his hand.

'Sir?' she greeted him, 'Am I needed?'

Always.

'Where are you?' he asked instead.

He heard a man's laughter on the line and without even realizing it, he began to squeeze his steering wheel to death.

'I am on the ninth floor. Are you leaving for the day? I could really use your help,'

Hotch felt his stress levels vibrate like a guitar string. What was wrong with him tonight? The woman was perfectly free to be friends with whomever she wanted.

'I will be right there,' he promised already locking his car door before making his way to the elevator.

Ninth floor? Ninth floor? The archives were housed there (which he knew was Reid's favorite place in the whole building). There were also some of the big conference rooms used for office seminars, and if his memory served him right, he believed stationery was also stashed somewhere on the practically deserted floor. What were she and her 'FRIEND' doing there?

As the elevator doors opened on the correct level, the strain of the Blue Danube washed over him. He groaned quietly, knowing exactly what she wanted now.

'Left foot,' she instructed her bumbling student. 'No the other left.'

The lead profiler seriously contemplated pressing the 'Door' button, but it was too late. She had been alerted by the elevator's musical ding and had looked up.

The smile she gave him was worth it, he decided. The man stepped forward anxiously because what he remembered about this dance could fit in a teaspoon. Much to his dismay the man she was with skipped away as if Death had suddenly appeared to reap his soul. Hotch slapped a 'Hi, I am harmless look' on his face and was further disheartened to see the man cringe. The moody profiler valued the fact that his stare could intimidate incompetent law officials but he didn't like it when his fellow agents cowered in his presence. He extended his hand for the man to shake.

'I understand that congratulations are in order, Agent Donovan,' he said in what he hoped was a conversational tone of voice.

Prentiss beamed at him encouragingly from her spot next to the radio.

The man took his hand and gave it hesitant shake, smiling nervously, 'thank you sir. Have you come for Emily? Is there a new case?'

Hotch shook his head and watched as the other agent peeped furtively at the woman who was just out of ear shot.

'Why are women so crazy about the waltz? I don't get it. Do you know you can't even look at your partner in their face? Excuse me if I want to see my bride on our wedding day,' the man complained in a strained whisper to the older man.

Aaron glanced towards his agent before whispering, 'Just grin and bare it. Trust me,'

Agent Donovan would have to quickly pick up on these survival techniques or risk losing some of his manly bits in the near future.

Hotch excused himself and walked over to where Emily stood.

'Prentiss, I don't remember this dance,' he confessed even as she waved her hands to reassure him.

'You'll be fine. What are you always telling Reid about muscle memory?' she replied dragging him back to the dance area.

Donovan pretended to rub his jaw to hide his grin. He had never talked to the formidable Agent Hotchner before, and he didn't think the man would be so down to earth. He almost laughed out loud as the man looked at the ceiling with a look of resignation on his face as Emily arranged his arms in the proper orientation.

'Howard, come take a look,' she called to him, 'see how his hands are on my back and the way he is holding my show arm up?'

The soon to be bridegroom looked but couldn't see anything different. He was doing just that and yet he was still somehow off in his alignment which resulted in him missing the mark on the dance floor.

'What's the problem?' Hotch asked as he observed the confused looks.

The woman stepped away from him and grabbed the other agent.

'Hotch can you look at us and tell me what you see?' she asked.

He watched as they danced across the room without the benefit of the music. Agent Donovan was favoring his right leg

'Anything?' she cried from the far end of the room.

Hotch walked forward to speak to them.

'Donovan, maybe you should remove your ankle gun?' he suggested quietly.

The man looked down at his leg.

'God. Sorry Emily. I forget it was there,' he apologized handing it over to the man at his side.

The woman just shook her head but said nothing.

'Alright let's take it from the top,' she declared.

The pair moved to two chairs that were placed side by side in one corner. Hotch walked back to the music area and was about to press play when Emily issued new orders.

'Hotch, do you see that newspaper over there? Can you read from it while the music is playing? Oh and turn on the second radio too?'

The older man blinked not understanding these instructions at all but obediently complied as he saw no look of surprise on Howard's face. He read from an article about a gang suspected homicide on 8th street as a radio call-in program blared from one radio and the waltz came from the CD player.

He paused when he saw the agent rise gracefully from his chair and offer a hand to the woman seated at his right. Emily took the hand and stood, pretending to arrange the folds of her bridal gown around her while the man waited patiently. They then glided elegantly to the centre of the room and her partner slowly reeled her into his arms. Donovan was a bit stiff but appeared to be perfectly composed given the level of distraction going around about him, as was obviously the whole point.

'Hotch, you are not reading?' she sang out to him and he attempted to find the sentence he was on. But it was useless as the pull of the woman dancing in front of him was too strong to ignore. It was a great room for dancing with its large open space and floor to ceiling windows and he stared in opened mouthed fascination as they swirled and glided down one end of the room and then up the next side. Emily's hair blew out in the last spin and the rays of the dying sun seem to catch her very essence as she laughed happily.

He realized with a pang of regret that he had never seen her in a dress.

The magical moment was spoiled when Howard's phone rang. Hotch shook his head and clutched his tie nervously as various unsettling thoughts raced through his head. There was no denying the fact that his brain had temporarily gone off line because of the woman.

'I have to go,' Donovan announced grabbing his coat and suitcase.

Hotch handed him back his ankle gun as he hurriedly shrugged on his jacket.

'I am probably the worst student you have ever had,' he said morosely- looking at the wonderful woman who had been coaching him.

Emily's eyes collided with her superior's for a long moment.

'Oh, trust me. I have had worse,' she replied with a mischievous sniff.

**Anote: I think I will make this a two part story like the last chapter**


	9. The Lesson part2

**Anote: So I can't pretend to have seen all the episodes but I do know that Hotch worked for the Ambassador and Emily had some drama with an abortion when she was in Italy so I am using those two incidents to provide an off cannon back story here. I hope you like my interpretation of the events.**

Chapter 9 – The Lesson part 2

As Howard dashed out the door his dance teacher moved to the music system apparently oblivious to the tall, dark man at her side.

'So you've had worse students?' Hotch finally interjected looking at her with narrowed eyes.

She smiled tightly and said nothing as she selected a waltz tune with a stronger, less complicated beat. She turned to him and opened her arms in a flirtatious dare and then he knew for sure.

He had hoped it was his imagination but the flutter in his stomach told him differently. Desire lanced through him in a familiar and paralyzing wave. In that one second he faced the emotion for it was and then gently tucked it behind a door in his mind. Utilizing the self control that had made him infamous in the Bureau, he closed the door. He would get a few hours of sleep and then he would take it out later and examine it. But for now he pulled himself together, as the woman in front of him dropped her arms disappointingly.

'Hotch?' she asked tentatively, afraid now that she had offended him. 'I was just kidding.'

He smiled and stepped forward. She had supported him through so much in the last couple of years. He wouldn't burden her with this. However the last thing he wanted to do right now was hold her in his arms but surely one dance wouldn't kill him.

'I know,' he replied, gathering her closer in preparation for the first step.

She stiffened as she felt the tension roll off him in waves. Something dark and desperate had crossed his face in those last few seconds and it was still there wrecking havoc in his mind. Still, she put one hand on his bicep and the other in his open palm.

'What's wrong?'

He looked down into her concerned face as he hooked his arms across her back

'Something just occurred to me and I need to think about it,' he responded soberly.

A lie would be pointless, she knew him too well.

'Would you like to talk about it?' she pressed gently even as he shook his head.

'Maybe another day,' he deflected with a sad smile. 'Which foot?'

She cringed inwardly. It had to be something she said. He WAS offended and was trying to hide it, although that really didn't make sense. Hotch had a skin as tough as leather and hardly anything fazed the lead agent.

'Left foot forward,' she instructed still not smiling and she yelped as her superior moved off on the wrong beat.

She held up one hand to ward him off as he profusely apologized for smashing her foot.

'I told you, I can't remember the dance!' he cried out as she hobbled around in pain. 'How many years ago was that?'

Gamely she opened her arms again but this time she held on to his forearms and led him in a simple box step.

'I was sixteen, so it was a life time ago,' she joked trying to lighten the mood.

At least whatever he had been distressing himself over had been driven temporarily into the background as he held himself a little further away this time, obviously afraid of stepping on her foot again.

'I coached you for an entire summer! I find it highly unlikely that you would forget,' she scolded him lightly.

Over and over they traced the rectangular pattern with their feet and she felt him begin to relax as his natural, coordinated rhythm took control.

'Did I ever thank you for that?' he added, beginning to enjoying the warmth and nearness of his friend.

She has been surprised when the handsome, young intern had approached her one day as she practiced all alone and asked for a lesson. Of course she had agreed and found him to be a quiet, focused and well coordinated dancer. In short, he made for an excellent practice partner and she asked him to come again as she badly wanted to make a good impression at Princess Sophia's aka Miss 'Snooty pants' coming out ball.

'You felt sorry for me didn't you?' she smiled at him.

Yes and No.

He did notice that she didn't have any friends come over to the residence but she entertained herself, being extremely driven as all only children were. He himself had been the same way until his baby brother came along and changed his whole world. However, what had prompted him to step forward was the disturbing manner in which the other men talked about her. One would think, that a group of highly educated individuals would have other things to ponder on, other than the number of sexual partners the Ambassador's daughter had. He had berated them for their obscene fascination but then he took the time to really look at her. She wasn't pretty in the classical sense, but she was tall and athletic with healthy hair and skin. But besides that, there was a dark wildness about her in the way she talked and moved. It gave her an exotic air and he understood then why she fascinated the young men of the diplomatic core. With the focus of an entire gaggle of young and charming men on her, it was only a matter of time before one of them would break through her defenses. He hadn't planned the lesson but the opportunity to ensure she had company during those few hours in between the end of school and when the ambassador would appear for dinner was too perfect too pass up.

'I wanted to learn,' he hedged.

He wasn't trying to hide the truth from her but it was so long ago that he didn't see the point of rehashing it now.

'You were a good student,' she reassured him as they experimented successfully with a simple turning step.

Of course the Ambassador had ripped into him when she found out. He thought it was ironic that she was grilling him in her private office when he was only trying to protect her daughter. However, she could find no quarrel with his desire to perfect a dance routine that he wanted to use at his wedding which was to take place as soon as he left London in autumn. It worked out well in the end, as Emily's mother put in an appearance the next day to oversee the contentious lesson much to the delight of her daughter. Misinterpretating her mother's actions, the teenager started taking her homework to sit in the back of the ambassador's meetings. When Hotch left to return home, he carried a glowing recommendation from the older woman to attach to his resume.

'Are the steps coming back to you now?' she asked, as he exchanged their practice hold for the traditional one.

He looked down at her unexpected frown.

'You know I should be thanking you,' she added contemplatively. 'I thought that summer was going to be dreadful, but your kindness made it bearable.'

He smiled at the unnecessary praise.

'You and your mum were fighting a lot,' he stated in the form of a veiled question, 'you never told me why'

Tell him why her mum had plucked her out of Italy in the middle of the term and dragged her to London? Tell Hotch that she had killed her baby? Perhaps when hell froze over.

'Maybe another day?' she suggested quietly, using his own words against him.

The brunette gave herself a stern mental shake to bring her back to the here and now. Dancing was a great excuse to be physically close to someone you had no reason to hold. She didn't know how much longer she could keep him here and she fully intended to enjoy him while she could. But first, she had to get him to stop staring at her with his beautiful brown eyes or else he wasn't the only one who would trip over their own feet this evening.

'Over the shoulder,' she chided him and then grinned when he mumbled irritably, obviously agreeing with Agent Donovan that this aspect of the dance was complete rubbish.

She wondered, as he seemed to be in a compliant mood, if he would let her try something to help him remember.

'Sir, can you close your eyes a moment?'

Surprise was printed all over her face as he obeyed without even breaking the practice step he was doing. He hadn't even questioned her motive and her heart warmed even more at this display of trust. He had come along way since the funeral.

'Do you remember the parquet tiles in the embassy?' she asked him first.

His eyes popped up and he stopped moving.

'You want to do a cognitive interview on me?'

The woman passed her hand over his eyes to close them and then pushed against his chest to get him moving again.

'See the tiles in the room,' she ordered him, 'can you hear the fountain in the garden? My mother planted some flowers there,'

'Roses,' he muttered.

Good. He had found the right place and time in his mind.

'Yes, can you smell them?' she pushed harder at his memory.

He nodded his head. 'Yes, you said they were too pretentious and you liked daises better,'

She giggled now, like she did then, causing his mind to suddenly return to London in the dim ballroom of an empty embassy, dancing the waltz with a teenager with sad eyes. She had been unhappy but bravely tried to fight her way through her pain, a foreshadow of the determined agent she was today. He opened his eyes, but this time instead of the youthful girl he expected to see, a mature strong woman stood in her place.

The female agent gasped as her dance partner tightened his grip unexpectedly- swinging her easily into the complicated cuts and angles of the dance that she had challenged him to learn so long ago. The only thing that he was doing wrong, was that his eyes were fixed on her face when he should be looking over her shoulder. But this wasn't the time for correcting technique as she was literally and figuratively swept away by his strength and grace. All too soon the music ended and he held the last position as she had taught him. She could feel the tremor through their joined hands because athletic as he was, waltzing was not for the faint of heart. As they both struggled for breath, she smiled happily at his chest and he bent his forehead to gently touch hers. She could feel the warmth of one of his rare smiles upon her as a peaceful silence seemed to surround them.

The tall agent jerked away when the alarm on his watch beeped and he looked at the time in concern before glancing back at her with regret.

'I have to go,' he answered her unspoken question.

'Pancake night?' the young woman remarked wistfully.

Hotch blinked. She knew about pancake night?

The lead agent moved forward to help her disconnect the music and pack the devices into the appropriate cases.

'Can I walk you to your car?' he asked a little desperately.

His watch beeped again.

'Go,' she ordered, giving him a small, sad push in the right direction. 'I have to lock these in my desk for tomorrow's class.'

He walked backward towards the elevator- still looking at her. But she didn't turn around as she disappeared from view. The senior profiler jumped into the elevator, already rearranging his schedule in his head so Jack wouldn't have to wait too long for him.

Silence descended in the empty conference room, but this was unexpectedly broken as one of their fellow team members stepped forward from the shadows. He had been gleefully recording his two friends, excitedly anticipating the look on the man's face when he finally showed it to him. Worriedly he looked between the closed elevator and the glass door Emily had vanished through.

He hit the delete button to erase the video.


	10. A cold heart

**A note: I haven't really decided who the mystery person is from the last chapter as yet but I will get back to him. Is there anyone you prefer? In the meantime, thanks to my friends on the Cmind wiki, who are trying to help me give Emily a little more balance in her character**.

Chapter 10- A cold heart

'Maybe we could try some concealer.' Reid suggested turning to JJ. 'Where's your make-up suitcase?'

'Reid, if you haven't noticed, I'm black,' Morgan quipped irritably as he adjusted the ice pack on his face. 'Her stuff is not going to work on me.'

'…and it's a make-up kit not a suitcase,' the small blonde interjected.

'Looks like a suitcase to me,' the young doctor muttered petulantly.

Just then Emily tapped on JJ's office door, and Rossi went over to open it.

'Alright, so I have a double espresso, one triple chocolate chunk cookie and two chocolate muffins,' the woman informed them rattling the bags. 'Who's going with me to see Garcia?'

Everyone stared at each other with fearful expressions before Reid stood up bravely. However, the dark profiler whipped out a hand to snag his friend's thin arm.

'Oh no you don't! I like having you in my life,' he remarked. 'Let JJ go.'

That settled, the blonde communications officer stepped forward to relieve her colleague of some of her purchases. Together they quickly hustled down the corridor trying not to be noticed by their vigilant supervisor who had been in an unusually crotchety mood for the last couple of days.

'So tell me what happened again?' Emily asked.

Her companion shrugged.

'All I know is that she stormed past my office this morning and Morgan's rolling on the floor of the break room,'

'Well they obviously had a fight,' her co-worker commented. 'Where's Kevin?'

JJ looked at her meaningfully, and Emily just shook her head. When was Morgan ever going to learn?

'Sweetheart, it's JJ and Emily. There's no one else. Please open the door for us?' the blonde called through the closed door of the computer technician's office.

They glanced at each other in concern at the sobs emanating from the room and they were relieved to hear the door lock tumble open.

'Hotch!' JJ squeaked, almost dropping the coffee cup in surprise.

And here they thought they had been so fortunate not to run into the man before.

His presence was momentarily forgotten as the two women rushed to Garcia's side where the poor woman was crying unrestrainedly into Hotch's handkerchief. Emily took a quick look at the man's empty coffee mug on the table that was littered with the same pastry bags she had in her hands. How long had he been in here?

'Oh coffee…I love you JJ!' the distraught woman declared grabbing the cup in one hand while simultaneously devouring the cookie from Emily's bag.

'Penny, what's wrong?' the small woman asked worriedly.

The computer tech stuffed one of the muffins in her mouth.

'Men are such jerks!!!' she spat out. 'They always, ALWAYS side with each other. It's like some man code of honor thingy!'

Emily peeped sideways at Hotch. If he was perturbed by the fact that according to Garcia, he belonged to the classification of 'jerks' he wasn't showing it. She grabbed a paper towel and started to wipe the tears off the woman's face.

'Garcia, you have to try and calm down. You are going to make yourself sick,' she chastised her quietly.

The dark haired woman saw JJ eying her in some surprise.

What?

There was enough emotion in the room to start a brush fire. She wasn't going to add to it.

In the meantime, her words spurred their silent observer forward, 'I agree with Prentiss. You are going to throw up again if you don't relax. Come lay down on my couch or I can drive you home if you want.'

The woman blinked tearily at him- shaking her head.

'They're outside,' she whispered fretfully glancing at the doorway as if the two most important men in her life were standing there scowling angrily at her.

At this her superior knelt before her, 'And what? You don't think I can protect you from Kevin and Derek?'

He placed his palm dramatically on his chest and deadpanned, 'Garcia, my heart is crushed by your doubts.'

Her smile brightened a bit at his silly antics, but it had done the trick. She rose unsteadily to her feet, still clutching the cup of coffee.

'Prentiss, you're with me. JJ, you go ahead of us and inform all that my office is off limits to everyone for at least the next hour.'

The blonde agent hustled forward to relay these orders.

'Oh and JJ? Please advise Morgan that it would be unwise to defy me in this matter,' he added in a deceptively calm tone of voice.

The three women gulped at the return of the sometimes stern and always unnerving SSA Aaron Hotchner.

However, the transfer was made without incident as the rest of the team was still huddled in JJ's office- trying to figure out how to hide the bruise on Morgan's face which he had sustained when the computer tech had pelted him with the sugar canister.

Emily watched a little jealously as her boss fussed over their colleague, gently covering her with a blanket as she lay on the couch. She always suspected that the man had a soft spot in his heart for the blondes in his team. In the interim, she switched off the over head lights and closed the blinds before standing in the corner closest to the door. He joined her after placing a box of Kleenex within arms reach of the prone computer genius. With a little sigh he leaned against the opposite side of the door frame and turned to face her.

'Where's everybody?' he whispered, pulling apart the blinds closest to him as he peered at the empty bullpen.

'They're close by,' she whispered back evasively. 'Well I guess you want to change your mind about an office romance now?'

The man eye's widened in surprise.

'What? What are you saying?' he blurted out rather loudly.

The computer tech moaned at the disturbance and Emily made shushing gestures with her hands.

'Garcia and Kevin,' she reminded him in some surprise, wondering where his usually astute mind had wandered off too.

He smoothed his tie down in a classic nervous gesture.

'Yes, I mean no. No I haven't changed my mind. Garcia and Kevin are not in a profession where if one of them is distracted, they could get hurt or killed,' he added in quieter tones.

It had surprised everyone that Hotch had been so mellow about the whole relationship. The support of the senior officer had gone a long way in making the man feel more comfortable around his girlfriend's formidable and intimidating team mates.

'I just don't think these fraternization rules should be pasted wholesale on everybody. It's people we are talking about- not dogs,' he added looking at her for her opinion.

She smiled at him, 'Dogs? I don't think I have ever heard it described like that.'

His side of his mouth hitched up in a crooked smile. 'Well that's how I felt at that sexual orientation seminar in January.'

She was so glad he was speaking to her in such a reasonable and light tone of voice as his moodiness this past week had really been taxing on her nerves. However, this really wasn't a safe topic for her to be discussing with him and she knew she should change the subject.

'I also think that it can't be applied to every occupation, especially those with a calling,' the perverse part of her that enjoyed self torture replied.

'Meaning?'

'Like medicine and the priesthood,' she gave as examples to illustrate her point.

'Teaching,' he added, understanding her reference.

'Law enforcement,' she concluded quietly.

'Law enforcement,' he repeated softly.

She tore her eyes away from his face fearing that he would see something revealing there.

'I am not sure, but personally I don't think these people can really be understood by another person who's not in the same field,' she hypothesized.

'Well I am sure,' he remarked firmly. 'No woman would really understand why I am the way I am, well except maybe for you'

She was relieved that he had turned his head away to observe the team trooping into the front office because she was certain that her face was flushed. She took a deep, silent breath in an attempt to squelch the bubble of joy that had emerged as a result of his words. He was just being polite, that's all. Suddenly her heart rate doubled as she became more aware of him standing not more than one arm's length away from her in a dark room.

'Emily, why does Morgan have an ice pack on his face?'

The woman regarded him in some surprise. 'Didn't Garcia tell you?'

He shook his head and the brunette filled him on all she knew.

'Why are you women so violent?' he asked rhetorically.

From the way his colleague compressed her lips and shuffled her stance, he realized if he made another stupid comment like that, he would get a first hand lesson on how violent women could get.

Fortunately, Kevin choose that moment to thunder across the outside corridor, obviously now aware that his current romantic troubles had spilled out onto innocent bystanders. He and Morgan looked like twins as they stood side by side, hands in their pants pockets, staring at Hotch's office in concern.

'Do you think I should insist she goes home?' the older man asked worriedly, looking at the woman who appeared to have fallen in a light doze.

He was relieved that she had finally stopped crying. When he had gone to collect an overdue report from her office, he had initially believed that she was having some sort of heart attack as she struggled to breathe through her tears.

'Trust me. If Garcia wanted to leave, she would have already let you know,' his companion reassured him.

Emily was secretly impressed by the way he had handled the situation. Unlike Morgan, he hadn't tried to meddle as evidenced by his lack of knowledge and lack of 'Garcia induced' injuries. He also got bonus points for not locking himself away in his office. Most men would have run to the hills rather than spend time in the same room with a crying woman but then again, Hotch was a special man.

'Did you go down to the bakery and buy all that stuff for Garcia?' she inquired curiously.

Her boss folded his arms as was his habit but for some reason he was scowling at her.

'Yes I did, and I can see that it astonishes you,' he commented quietly.

She was dismayed by the ice in his voice, 'No. Of course not!'

'I know a lot of people in the Bureau think I'm a cold hearted bastard, but I didn't think you were one of them,' he practically growled at her.

Emily's jaw dropped open as he wheeled around and headed for his desk. The way he kept his back to her told the woman that she was excused from his presence.

However, she strode forward angrily. Just because she had an itty bitty crush on him didn't mean she had to endure his crap.

'I apologize,' she hissed in a completely unapologetic tone, 'but you misunderstand where I was going with my question…sir!'

The lead agent winced as she quietly stalked out the door. No one made "sir" or "ma'am" sound like a swear word quite the way Prentiss did.


	11. Dangerous distractions

**Anote1: The plot bunny attacks. And are you guys crushing on my Hotch? He's mine!!! Muwhahaha!**

Chapter 11-Dangerous distractions

Hotch held onto his pen a little more firmly as he heard the knock on the door.

'Enter,' he called, increasing his pace as he tried to finish the last sentence before his colleague walked in.

He held out one hand to take the report- still not looking up from his case file. 'Almost finished with this one. How are you guys doing out there?'

Alarmed, his head flew up when instead of the case file he was expecting, someone held on to his hand firmly.

'Sean!!!' Hotch bellowed in surprise and he quickly stood up to embrace his brother.

The young man's eyes widened in some amazement at this emotional display but he returned the hug warmly. He was glad he listened to the voice in his head and got on that plane. Something WAS wrong with his big brother.

Hotch waved him into a seat in front the desk before picking up his cell phone to check for messages.

'Why didn't you call?' he asked a little accusingly when he realized he had no unread messages or missed calls. 'Are you okay?'

'Do I need a reason to visit?' Sean scowled, deliberately trying to tick off his sibling.

The initial euphoria of seeing someone he loved at an unexpected time and place was beginning to wear off under this obvious deflection.

'Tell me,' the older man commanded.

Sean looked at the mess scattered on the desk. He knew that his brother was impossibly neat, so for it to have reached this point meant he was under some stress.

'I can see I came at a bad time,' he commented rising from his chair and grabbing his leather coat.

His brother hastily closed all the open files and stacked them to one side.

'No, it's fine,' the agent lied. 'See? All done.'

The boy raised an eyebrow at this unusual behavior, but his brother was trying, so he held on to his nervousness and once again relaxed in the visitor's chair.

'I am fine. I didn't call because I knew you would talk me out of skipping classes,' he admitted in a more reasonable tone.

Hotch leapt out of his chair to tower over him, 'You WHAT??!!!'

With an exasperated sigh the chef in training draped his hands over his stomach and studied the ceiling while his beloved brother worked it out his system.

'It's just a dumb pastry class. Calm down Hiccup,' Sean explained when the agent finally regained his seat.

'Don't call me that!'

'What? Hiccup?' he asked innocently enjoying the other man's discomfort.

He fought not to laugh as the older man scowled menacingly. Did his brother really think that expression could scare anyone? The older man had put on some weight since the funeral, (Thank you God!), but Sean could detect a new strain in his face.

'I don't care if you can run circles around your pastry teacher. You shouldn't be missing classes!' the man lectured sternly.

The young man leaned forward across the desk, 'Penelope called me. Are you alright?'

Whatever the man expected his wild baby brother to say, it was certainly not this.

'Yes I am fine,' he responded automatically. 'What did she say?'

Sean rolled his eyes. His brother would say he was great even if he had been shot.

'Don't get mad at her or anything. She didn't tell me to come. She said your mood was a bit off, and she was just running through your people as a precaution. I coaxed her into telling me more and she said an Unsub almost brained you with a crow bar last week because you were looking in the opposite direction.'

The older man took a deep breath before leaning back in his executive chair.

What had really happened was that he had lost sight of Prentiss in the field and he had panicked. Thank God Reid had been close by and had noticed the psychopath creeping in the shadows.

Sean could see the mask starting to click into place on the man in front of him.

'Don't shut me out!' he begged. 'I want to help. Let ME be the good brother for once!'

Now that got his attention.

'I am sorry,' Hotch apologized humbly, pained by the look of agony that was stamped on Sean's face. 'I am sorry. I never meant to push you away'

'Then tell me,' he pleaded, repeating the same words that his brother had used on him not a few minutes ago.

'Garcia is right. I have been a bit distracted,' the man admitted quietly.

'Jack?' he inquired anxiously.

The agent leaned forward and placed his laced hands in front of him on the desk.

'Jack is fine. Coloring everything in sight; the tablecloth, the walls, FBI case files…my shirts.'

The scared expression melted off the young man's face as was the intention.

'So what's got your panties in a twist?' he wanted to know.

A knock on the door made them both turn around as an agent walked in without permission, dark head buried in a case file.

'Hotch, I think you made a mistake in this one or else your handwriting is so bad that I …' she began pausing awkwardly when she saw he had company.

'Whoa,' the visitor muttered loud enough for everyone to hear and the woman blushed prettily under his intense scrutiny. The two tall men automatically stood to greet the newcomer.

Hotch cleared his throat and stared at his brother meaningfully warning him to mind his manners, 'Emily you remember my baby brother Sean...'

The cook glowered at this demeaning introduction. Aaron had a way of making him sound as if he was still in diapers.

'I really hate it when you do that!'

'Do what?' the elder man shot back teasingly.

'Oh please. Do not start with me. I know things about you that you don't even know, Hiccup,' the young man threatened.

Emily's ears perked up at this feisty but loving exchange.

'Hiccup?' she asked curiously, shaking Sean's hand.

Hotch cut his brother off by shoving him out of the way, 'Can you give us a minute?'

The woman smiled at these boyish antics and quickly back pedaled out the door.

'Whoa!' Sean repeated staring after her from where he had tumbled onto the couch, 'How do you get any work done with women like that walking around? She's a fox!'

The slim young man waited for a reprimand and was surprised when his brother snapped open the file the woman had handed him. This in itself was not worth commenting on but for the fact that the file was upside down.

'Aaron?' he called softly, a big Cheshire grin starting to fill his handsome face.

The man closed the file and threw it on his desk in frustration.

'Yes. She's a fox.'

**Anote2: Before anyone asks, no Sean is not going to cause trouble for Aaron. I get the oddest comments and questions from my lovely readers at times. **


	12. Dangerous distractions part 2

**Anote1: My heart did a happy dance to see that more people have put this story on their story alerts. Hello new readers!**

**Well since everyone loved Sean…**

**Rated M for some swear words.**

Chapter 12- Dangerous distractions part 2

'Oh man! You and her! Wow! You're my new idol!' Sean whispered excitedly, chasing his brother back to his desk.

'There's no me and her,' the agent corrected, dropping heavily into his chair.

The boy snagged one of the visitor chairs and dragged it behind the desk, turning it around to straddle the back. His brother obligingly leaned sideways so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

'But you like her?' the young man pressed in quiet tones.

His insides did a mad happy dance when his brother nodded affirmatively.

'Oh man! You and her!' he crowed excitedly. 'Tell me about her. What's she like? When did all this happen? You NEVER tell me anything!!!'

He watched as Aaron picked up a file and fiddled with it.

'Calm down, there really isn't anything to talk about. I ….this all happened within the month,' he explained.

'Does Jack like her?' he asked next.

His big brother snorted in amusement. 'We saw her in the supermarket and your nephew asked me if we could take her home right in front of her.'

Sean punched the man affectionately on the bicep. 'Endorsement from two Hotchners! That's good enough for me! Tell me about her.'

The usually somber agent found himself smiling along with his little brother's enthusiasm.

'Sean...she's strong; stronger than steel. She's passionate about her work, her life. She's smart…speaks four other languages that I know of. She's a talented dancer.'

The man slowly let the folder fall from his hands as he lost himself in some faraway memory. The listener watched in awe at the change that came over the man's stern features.

'Life isn't so….loud when I am with her. She's a good friend,' he concluded coming back to the here and now.

Sean was fully prepared to rush out the office, find her and kiss her feet. Any woman who could make his brother look that peaceful deserved it.

'She sounds totally awesome,' he agreed with Aaron.

He clapped his hands together, 'Alright…so what's the worse possible thing that can happen if you ask her out?'

Hotch shrugged, 'She could point and laugh and then file for sexual harassment.'

Sean's shoulders slumped at this unexpected lack of confidence being displayed.

'That is not going to happen. Why would you even say something like that?' he asked with a huff. 'She's going to say yes. Trust me.'

The older man reached forward and brought the stack of files closer to him.

'Sean, you're my brother. I think your opinion maybe biased,' he replied morosely.

'Excuse me. If I say you are a lean mean sex machine, then you damn well are!' he grumbled loyally.

That remark made the other man laugh out loud. God he missed having his baby brother around.

'Alright, so you are a lean mean sex machine and you ask her out. She then trips over her feet in her haste to accept,' the boy plotted out loud. 'Then what?'

Hotch covered his face to contain his laughter. 'You don't know Emily. Trust me, that's not going to happen.'

The boy nodded his head vigorously. 'You're right. You are so out of the game that your romantic skills will be rusty…'

'Sean…' the other man tried to interrupt.

'...I'll work up a script for you to practice with. Don't worry. Leave it all to me' he offered generously.

'Sean…'

'What I really was asking you just now is if you guys will get in trouble with management and stuff if you hook up?' the young man said over Aaron's attempt at a response to the master plan.

His heart sank when the older man started fiddling with the folders again.

'Jeez…they would fire you over this?' he sneered in complete disgust.

The man shook his head, 'No. That wouldn't happen. The worse might be letters of reprimand on our file, a demotion or a transfer out of the BAU.'

'Whoa!' he said in shock. 'Is that a possibility?'

His brother slapped his pen down in exasperation. 'Normally, I wouldn't give it a second thought. Dave is here and he's senior enough to do Emily's work evaluations. There are ways of handling this but THAT woman, wants my head on a spike,'

Sean frowned, 'Who? Oh …Strauss aka the she devil. You not going to let that GORGON decide what you want to do with your life, are you?!!'

'Sean, all I want is a little peace in my life. She has the potential to make my existence miserable,' he confessed quietly.

'Well, you could keep it a secret,' the chef in training suggested tentatively.

He wasn't surprised when his brother glared at this suggestion. Aaron was the most honorable man he knew. It would be a stretch to imagine that he would drag someone he cared about in some clandestine, hiding out in motels type of relationship. He looked at his big brother and could just see the noble thoughts flying through his mind. Why did he always have to suffer like this? Why was he always the one who had to take the beatings in life?

'What do you want to do, hiccup?'

'Well if by some miracle, Emily could like me in that way….I'll do whatever she wants do,' he replied propping his head up with his hands.

Sean scowled in a pretty good imitation of his sibling.

'What does that mean?'

The man turned in his chair to face him. He couldn't find the little boy he once protected in the serious adult before him.

'Being left for dead gives you a broader perspective, Sean. I have healthy son who despite everything thinks I am the best dad in the world. I have a job that moves me mentally and spiritually. I have a great team who are not only good workers but trusted friends. I have a home. I have money to buy things I want…I have a brother who skips classes and flies across the country to check on me. To want more is to be greedy,'

'You do know that you are full of shit, right?' Sean commented stonily.

**Anote2: Good news gentle readers. My super awesome beta 'the vampire act' has corrected several chapters for me so I can post everyday for awhile. I will post again tomorrow night. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.**


	13. Try the jam

**Anote: Back to the one shots for awhile. I will try to bring back Sean in some way later. Thanks for all the supportive reviews and emails.**

Chapter 13- Try the jam

It had been a great case.

They caught the bad guys (a girl this time), no one had tried to shoot/maim/stab/punch any one on the team, and his slide of hand with the field placements went unnoticed. It wasn't the ideal situation, and he knew he was officially a coward, but he really was NOT looking forward to explaining to Emily why he wasn't partnering with her in the field anymore. He knew he didn't have a lot of time left. Three of four more cases would pass before someone, perhaps even her, would notice. He still hadn't figured out what to say, but he had a strong feeling that admitting that he was distracted by her presence was not going to work out well. In the meantime there was a more immediate issue vying for his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Reid's long fingers had slowly crept across the table and had almost reached the note.

'Reid?' he said softly, not looking up from his file. 'What are you doing?'

The boy turned to him with a guilty but defiant expression. 'Well, I was going to throw away this litter'

With a sigh he looked up. 'Isn't it a federal offense to tamper with mail?'

He knew it wasn't really in this case, but he really didn't know what to say. He wanted to incinerate the note too.

'Nope,' the doctor shook his head, not picking up on his sarcasm. 'It doesn't have a postal stamp on it'

Hotch held out his hand to receive the stolen paper, and after a bad little moment Reid slapped the crumpled note unto the table and pushed it towards him. The lead agent could just picture Sean now, thunking his head repeatedly on the desk in exasperation.

'I can't believe you are doing this. Emily is lonely, she'll call the idiot!' the man pleaded with him as the scrap of paper was secured in his superior's pockets.

Hotch twirled his pen as he considered the implications of what his colleague had said.

'So you think she'll accept anyone who asks her out?' he said off-handedly- hoping that Reid would continue to be oblivious.

The young doctor grimaced, 'Well no. But anyone within reason, I suppose'

He leaned towards the older man and Hotch, after checking over his shoulder, moved closer.

'You didn't hear from me,' the genius gossiped in a loud whisper, 'but she's been in a string of these short term relationships. I keep telling her that the definition of insanity is when you keep repeating something and expect different results, but I don't think she understands what I mean.'

Actually he wasn't sure what the boy meant either.

'Corn flakes!' Reid added in a strangled whisper.

'Corn flakes?' Hotch repeated, sure now that he was not hearing correctly.

'She keeps taking different boxes off the shelf, but in all of them….' he trailed off looking pointedly at his mentor, obviously expecting him to complete the sentence.

'Corn flakes!' he yelled out a little louder as Hotch stared at him like he had two heads.

The older man raised his hands in a placating gesture, 'so you think she should try something different…like errr…jam?'

'Jam? If that's what we have, I will take some,' Emily interjected, unexpectedly materializing behind Reid's chair.

She raised one eyebrow as the boy let loose a girly scream.

'What's going on?' she asked, looking between Reid's pale face and Hotch's stone like expression.

The two men shared a look and she could see the genius making little 'no' gestures with his expressive hands.

'Officer Malcolm left you this note,' her supervisor replied handing over the contentious piece of paper. 'He apologizes for not being able to give it to you in person.'

The dark haired woman opened the folded note and stared at surprise at the phone number written there.

'Umm…was he kind of tall with dark hair?' she asked in embarrassment.

The older man felt his heart drop like a stone. She had noticed the officer too.

'Yeah,' the young doctor commented disagreeably. 'The one who doesn't have enough brains to fill a teaspoon. You aren't going call him, right Em?'

The woman looked around and moved towards JJ without answering the question. Reid galloped behind her, hissing out all the reasons he thought it was a bad idea.

This left Hotch all alone at the table and he stared at the little trio that had gathered in the corner. A cell phone had come into play- indicating that Garcia's opinion had also been solicited.

Why had he done that?

Reid would have walked off with the note and no one would have known except for the two of them. Sean was right. He was full of shit. He couldn't just stand here and pretend that he just wanted to be her friend. How would that even work? Any man who held her affections would be intelligent enough to recognize him and his son for the threat they were and would take measures to protect his claim. His stomach churned at the thought of Emily transferring out of the unit following some faceless man into the future.

Dave had joined the conversation and after a few moments he walked towards the table. Eagerly Hotch leaned forward hoping to hear that Reid's arguments had been convincing. He struggled not to strangle his old friend as the man calmly and quietly collected his coat and brief case.

'Don't let the situation get out of your control Aaron,' he remarked mysteriously.

Hotch felt a flutter of unease and he gawked after the crafty profiler who had just walked out the door. It took him a full minute to realize that Prentiss was standing not more than a few feet away staring at him and their eyes locked.

The young agent shifted nervously from one foot to the next. His brother's visit appeared to have done him some good as the frostiness was gone from his manner. However Hotch had gone to the other extreme and started falling into long periods of disturbing silences. Even though he sat with her on every plane ride, he might as well have been a million miles away. She missed his friendship keenly, especially now when she needed advice. She was just about to turn away when he beckoned to her in a come here gesture and she tried not to run across the space between them. The woman took the seat that Reid had just vacated.

'So, have you made up your mind?' he asked quietly, taking the note from her fingers so he could examine the wording for himself.

She wrapped her arms around herself, 'Do you think I should? Garcia's already running a background, but Reid thinks the distance between here and Virginia is too impractical to even try.'

The dark haired woman tried to get a read off his face, but he wasn't giving anything away today.

'JJ's our expert in long distance relationships,' he remarked in a low, hoarse voice. 'What does she say?'

Emily plucked the note from his fingers and stared at it sourly.

'She said it was hard. She said it was one of the hardest things she's done, and she told me to think about it carefully.'

The woman snorted inelegantly as she stared off into space.

'That's easy enough for her to say. She still gets at least three phone numbers every time we fly out, and she doesn't even need them!'

She almost flew out of her chair when Hotch's large hand covered hers.

'I don't like where you are going with this Emily,' he scolded gently. 'You are every bit as beautiful as she is.'

She smiled broadly at his serious expression. Hotch was the best kept secret in the FBI as far as she was concerned.

'Thanks,' she mumbled shyly, hoping that she wasn't blushing too much.

Her insides deflated as he removed his hand. She didn't mind where it had been originally.

With a little sigh she rolled the note through her fingers. She had only talked to Officer Malcolm because of the endearingly familiar way he had scowled at the snack machine that had eaten his dollar. Three guesses as to who the Officer reminded her of.

God, she was pathetic.

The realization helped the decision as she crumpled the note firmly and threw it in the direction of the waste paper bin.

'I need chocolate,' she muttered to her colleague before stalking off to the police cafeteria.

Hotch leaned back in his chair in relief and stared at the rubbish bin. For some reason she had declined the invitation this time. It would have been damned useful to him to know why.


	14. Paging Mr Riley

**Anote: You guys are not nice. I want a nice slow romance so don't get your hopes up too much for any big make out scenes in the near future. I'll do a trade with you and try to put a little more spice into the chapters from tomorrow.**

**This was a plot bunny that went amuck! **

**This is for my beta 'the vampire act' who has been having a crappy year so far.**

**Rated M for swear words.**

Chapter 14- Paging Mr. Riley

The agent slumped against the wall with a moan. If he walked one more step his head would fall off.

'Morgan, are you alright?' Hotch asked, turning back in concern.

The dark man's eyes cut irritably to the single folder that the man carried, and then glanced at the pile he had in his hands.

It had been a killer meeting with Strauss but Hotch looked as calm and unruffled as if he just come back from the spa. Then again, the man had been grilled on only one case, while Chief Strauss had questions on eight of his files. What had he done to get on her shit list this week?

'Thanks for the back up,' he replied instead.

'Well as a good friend once told me, we go in as a team and we go down like one,' the older man responded.

**Morgan smiled as he remembered the incident when he had shouted those words at Hotch.***

'Go get some water,' Hotch ordered him, 'and meet me back in my office. I'll help you implement those suggestions she had.'

The dark man nodded gratefully at his boss's offer of assistance.

The two men separated at the cooler. The lead agent was just about to step foot in his office when Derek bellowed his name across the room.

As he whipped around, several things registered at once. One, the rest of the team was missing and two Morgan was running towards the elevators as if the building was on fire. He tossed the case file somewhere in the direction of his desk and ran flat out to the elevator that the dark man was holding for him.

'Pick up. Pick up,' Morgan chanted as he stared at the cell phone willing it to be answered.

Hotch double checked his weapons.

'Rossi,' a familiar voice emanated from the mobile device.

'Rossi! You have Morgan and Hotch. We're on our way. Where are you?' Derek barked out.

A loud frustrated sigh whooshed over the connection.

'Okay, everybody needs to calm down' he said patiently as if he was talking to a two year old.

'Don't tell me to calm down!' Morgan retorted angrily. 'Is Jack alright?'

The dark profiler cursed his verbal clumsiness as his supervisor's legs buckled and he went down on his knees. Quickly he hooked an arm around the older man who had turned as white as a sheet.

'Jack is fine, Aaron,' he reassured them quickly, rightly deducing what had just happened.

The man moaned in relief and he rested his head on Morgan's strong shoulder.

'Rossi if you don't tell us where you are, so help me…' the impetuous agent began.

'I need everyone to repeat after me,' the man on the line interrupted, 'everyone is fine and no one has been hurt.'

The two men repeated the words just to placate him, but grudgingly they had to admit that it did have a desirable effect.

Hotch was back on his feet and Derek's heart rate began to approach something more healthy as opposed to the moment when he had switched back on his phone to read his text messages.

'Alright. Well …it would appear that Jack got hold of a telephone and tried to call you Hotch,' Rossi informed the duo.

The anxious father extracted the phone from his pocket and was about to access the messages when Morgan grabbed it from him.

'Trust me,' he remarked, 'you don't want to read the message Emily left you.'

'Go on Dave,' Hotch replied in growing concern as his colleague deleted the texts.

'Well, he called Emily's cell phone next. It was then we learned that Mr. Riley was missing,' he added.

Morgan glanced across at the lead agent as he groaned out loud and covered his face with one hand.

'A kidnapping at Jack's school?' Morgan asked sharply. 'Have you called the police?'

'Did you find him, Dave?' the other man asked in an odd sort of voice.

'Yup. One of the bigger boys had taken him.'

Now Morgan was completely confused.

'Some boys kidnapped one of Jack's teachers?' he queried anxiously.

'Well that's what we thought, and we sort of rushed into the compound with err…it really wasn't a pretty sight' the man remarked sourly, 'because as it turns out, Mr. Riley is a dinosaur.'

'Dinosaur?'

'A very nice, purple one. Reid tells me it's a stegosaurus' Dave supplied helpfully to the confused agent.

'A dinosaur?' Morgan asked again trying to wrap his brain around the fact.

'With orange toenails.'

'What is happening now, Dave? Do you have eyes on Jack?' the other man interjected.

'They're all in the next vehicle. I needed some peace and quiet. We just swung by MacDonald's and our ETA on your location will be five minutes. The principal wasn't pleased by our disturbance and Jack… errr….was released into our care,' the other man stated diplomatically.

'Back up, back up. Jack gets punished and what about that bully? Do you have a name for me? I'll drive over and have a talk with him,' the dark man interrupted angrily.

'Not needed. The kid was ready to pee himself when Garcia and JJ got through with him. Remind me to always stay on the good side of these beautiful ladies. Morgan, let me talk to Hotch for a minute.'

By this time they had reached the underground car park, and Derek quickly hustled to the entrance to wait for his friends.

'You okay Aaron?' Dave asked quietly.

'Yes, I'm fine. How upset was the principal?' the man answered.

'A bit. Well I would be too if Emily was in my face like that. Reid had to hold on to her,' he confessed.

The elder man stared unseeingly at one of the support beams, digesting what the man had said.

'Don't worry. JJ used her special magic on him. Jack can come back tomorrow,' the man tacked on reassuringly.

'Cleavage?' he asked absentmindedly, and he smiled as Rossi choked on the phone.

'I thought I was the only one who noticed she does that,' the older man admitted, a bit surprised. 'See you in a few minutes.'

'Thank you,' Hotch muttered gratefully to him. 'You guys are…'

'Yes, I know. Words fail to describe how wonderful we are,' the man offered to fill in the silence.

Hotch closed the device and walked over to where Derek was talking to Jack on his cell phone.

The older man could hear the radio blaring and everyone talking all at once in the background. It was no wonder Dave had sought refuge in the other vehicle.

The dark man was all smiles now as he hung up.

'Man you should have heard what my baby girl told that bully!' he shared smugly with his boss.

The man didn't smile back.

'Hotch?'

'Morgan, can I talk to you in confidence?' he asked tightly, stress reverberating in his voice.

Derek was surprised but waved the man towards a nearby post so they could have a chat. He waited in silence for the man to gather his thoughts as they both unconsciously leaned against the structure and adopted identical postures with their arms folded.

'Do you think…do you think I am doing the right thing by letting Jack get so attached to Prentiss?' he inquired.

The other man's eyebrows flew up into his non existent hairline.

He didn't see that coming.

'Well…' he replied rubbing his bald head, 'why do you think it's a problem?'

The man closed his eyes in misery as all the fears and worries about that question came crashing down on his head.

This was what had been holding him back from asking Prentiss out for so long.

The fear of rejection was still there, the anxiety about how badly her career could be affected was also a major concern but his desire to make the right life choices for his son was the main factor influencing his behavior for the past month. He knew she wanted to be a mother but he had no clue how she felt about marriage. Emily was young, she might want to move or advance her profession and his son would be heartbroken again. And then there was the other small matter of her being in a high risk occupation. If, God forbid, they lost her in the field….his mind had shied away from the very thought.

While he struggled and wrestled with the what-ifs, his admiration for the young woman had continued to grow. Even though their work relationship was strained she never once shirked from her responsibilities as story teller. When she came over she would nod politely at him and then turn to Jack. She didn't let the fact that he was acting like a complete boar, stop her from making the boy happy. It had been one of the best and at the same time worse months of his life.

'She's a good woman and she cares about your son. Jack needs exposure to more people than just you Hotch,' he offered quietly as the man didn't speak.

The man nodded once to show that he was listening.

'There are doctors you can ask about this though, or if you can wait Reid can do some research and have a whole thesis on your desk by the end of the month,' he added humorously.

The lead agent snorted quietly in amusement, and the men turned to watch as the team's SUVs rolled in.

His face relaxed into a smile as he saw his son. The little boy, exhausted from his adventures, was asleep on Emily's chest Mr. Riley clutched securely in one tiny hand.

It would seem that while he had agonized over a choice, his son had already made his decision.

*** The incident was in 'Amplification' when Hotch tried to get Morgan to stay back just in case he was killed so that there would be someone left alive to take over.**


	15. The gift

**Anote: This will be a multi-chaptered one**

Chapter 15 – The gift

The ring was burning a hole in her pocket.

She knew she didn't have to do this, but the idea had kept gnawing at her mind like some living thing. The unsettling weather outside mirrored her mood as a light drizzle rolled through the city putting a damper on the start of the weekend. Meanwhile the young woman stood in the office, an hour earlier than normal, staring at Hotch's shadowy profile through his office blinds while a ring that had been sized for his hand resided in her pocket. It had been three days, and still her desire to be a good friend warred with her fear of being discovered. The man was one of the best profilers in the world; surely he would detect the unnatural state of her nerves and put it all together. How would he react then? Would the knowledge that she was attracted to him destroy their working relationship? If she was going through with this, she needed a cover story.

Inspiration seized her, and she peeped into the kitchen and sure enough his coffee mug was still in the wares rack. Quickly she moved to prepare the morning brew and stared sightlessly as the percolator bubbled and hissed in the still dark and quiet office. The what ifs were going to drive her crazy and as the pot switched off with a sharp click she decided that if she kept living in fear like this, she WOULD go mad! A few months ago she wouldn't have even hesitated. A few months ago she wouldn't have agonized. But a few months ago, he had just been her supervisor.

_Flash back_

It had been a glorious Tuesday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Morgan and Reid were bickering. Nothing out of the ordinary until the delivery man from the 'Bud and Bloom' boutique walked across the bull pen and jogged up the steps to the lead profiler's office.

'Is Hotch getting a delivery from the flower shop?' Morgan asked his slim colleague in surprise.

'Maybe he is utilizing the service to make a purchase of his own,' Reid offered.

The three watched as the delivery man came out empty handed and headed for the elevators, his task complete. Curiously the three pairs of eyes swung back to the office door as Hotch came out on the landing and looked around. Dave was just walking past under the rail and the head agent leaned over and tossed the box of chocolates he had just received unto the large stack of files the man was carrying to JJ's office. Without a word Hotch turned around and stalked back into his office, aggravation clearly outlined in every part of his body as he slammed the door. Naturally Rossi diverted his destination and stuck his head in the room to make anxious enquiries.

Whatever Hotch had said caused the elder man to double over with laughter. Reid and Morgan needed no further encouragement, and together they sped towards the man's office to join in the fun. Emily trailed far behind. She really didn't want to know who had bought Hotch chocolate even if he hadn't seemed to appreciate it. She knew he had many female admirers in the Bureau but knowing it in her head and seeing the evidence in front her face was something entirely different.

However, this particular ambitious female had no ties to the FBI except for the fact that Hotch was certain that some day in the future his eager admirer would turn into an Unsub. It would appear that Hotch's apparent single status had been noticed at the playground near his apartment complex and all of a sudden a group of single mothers had come out of the wood work and had made it clear to him in not so subtle ways that they were interested in becoming the next Mrs. Hotchner.

Morgan and Garcia held on to each other as they struggled to breathe through their laughter. In the meantime JJ and Reid were making serious inroads in the little chocolates each emblazoned with the words 'Be mine' on their heart shaped fronts.

Rossi examined the note that had come with the gift.

'I disagree Hotch,' the man remarked in a strangled sort of voice. 'She may have poor taste in men, but it is not a criminal act.'

It was at this point that the moody profiler had thrown them out of his office.

Emily hadn't been actively thinking of the dilemma the man faced whenever he and Jack visited the park as she had been more concerned in keeping a straight face and laughing at all the appropriate moments with the boys. However, as she sat at her desk, it dawned on her that if Hotch still wore his ring he wouldn't be hounded this much.

That thought that had set this whole project into motion.

The team had all noted that he had stopped wearing his wedding ring. An occasion made memorable perhaps because Morgan had to come out in the middle of the night and rescue Hotch from the bar that he had passed out in. In any case he didn't need anything so expensive for the plans she had in mind and any facsimile of such would do. The little ruse would keep all the 'decent' women away and he could get rid of the 'not so decent ones' in his signature brusque manner. That very same evening she had glanced in a few stores to find a suitable piece of costume jewelry when she belatedly realized that she already had a man's ring in her dresser that he could use. It was only when the jeweler had called to inform her that the adjustments had been made that she began to have doubts about the plan. Hotch would most certainly be surprised by her idea. But whether it would be a good surprise or bad surprise was still up for grabs.

_End of flashback_

'Hotch' she called softly through his door.

He relieved her of one of the coffee cups with a gentle thank you and ushered her inside.

'Are you alright? Why are you here so early?' he asked worriedly observing her pale features.

She smiled bravely. She refused to let fear control her life!

'I am fine. Can we talk?' she muttered nervously.

She gained confidence as he smiled unexpectedly at her request and pulled an extra visitor's chair close to her own for himself.

'I like this color on you,' he commented bizarrely. 'Is this blouse new?'

The young agent blinked stupidly at his compliment, and he swallowed more coffee to cover the awkward silence.

'Err…not exactly,' she hedged- not wanting to embarrass him with the knowledge that she must have worn this top over twenty times before in his presence.

Quickly she put the ring box on the table next to him before she completely lost her nerve.

She could feel her chest tightening and she wondered if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	16. The gift part2

**Anote: Sorry about the mini heart attacks yesterday that I caused with the cliff hanger. If you are one of those who can't wait for the next chapter, I will be happy to share it with you in the message service. Feel free to drop me a line. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 16- The gift part 2

'What's this?' he asked curiously, picking up the black box.

She gripped her knees tightly together to prevent her legs from jiggling with nervous energy.

'It's a gift,' she squeaked out.

The dark haired woman was then treated to a sight few people ever got to see; a completely panicked Hotchner.

'Oh god…what is today? Did I miss an anniversary or something?' he stammered out in horror. 'I'm sorry. I won't forget again.'

Seeing him lose his composure was enough for her to regain hers.

'There's no occasion, calm down sir,' she reassured him. 'Open it.'

The man stared down at the gold wedding band in the box with a blank look. She was waiting for him to ask what this was all about so she could explain, but he maintained a stunned silence. After a few more seconds she decided to just share her idea before she lost her courage again.

He raised his dark head to look at her face.

'I think it will work,' she commented. 'If your lady friends think that you are engaged again, they will leave you alone.'

'And just who I am suppose to be engaged to?' he asked quietly.

Crap. He hated the idea.

'Does it matter?' she responded with a frown. 'I'm sorry. I can see you don't like the idea.'

She reached forward for the ring and was surprised when he leaned back out of reach with the box.

'I didn't say it was a bad idea,' he answered in a stronger voice, 'as much as I hate lying, in this case it's preferable over continuously dodging these err…women every time Jack and I go out. How many interpretations does the phrase, I am not interested, have?'

She smiled down at the floor so he wouldn't see her face. He could make the mayor nervous with just a phone call and here he couldn't get rid of a bunch of middle aged females. Give her five minutes and she would MAKE these women understand what the words meant.

'Thank you,' he added softly. 'You always take such good care of me.'

He had reached out to tap her knee, and the heat of his finger tips on her bare flesh went straight to regions that people didn't talk about in civilized conversation. She was definitely going home to throw away all her skirts.

'No problem,' she squeaked again.

She gulped down her coffee as he examined the ring.

'Prentiss, is this 18 karat gold?' he inquired. 'Why did you buy this? Any ring would do.'

The woman shook her head, 'Oh, I didn't buy it. It was my grandpa's.'

The lead agent immediately replaced the ring in the box and shoved it back in her direction.

'I can't accept this,' he cried in an appalled voice.

She smiled at his attractive bit of modesty.

'Hotch. It's okay,' the woman replied nudging the box back in his direction. 'It's not like I can wear it. I had it re-sized for you; Nine and half right?'

He stared doubtfully at the box that seemed to look across at him innocently.

'I think Grandpa will be glad that it's out in the sunshine once again as opposed to be being buried under a pile of my err....." (hmmm…there really was a good reason why they called them unmentionables) " ….my stuff."

The lead agent leaned forward companionably. 'Were you close?'

A flash of grizzled white beard, a whiff of Old Spice and the memory vanished.

'I barely remembered what he looked like,' she replied staring at his laced fingers, 'but he was my best and my most faithful correspondent as a child.'

The man opposite grunted conversationally.

'I told him about dances, parties and boys,' she admitted, 'and he wrote about golf, bicycling and grandma. It didn't matter that we were an ocean away. He never missed anything important.'

He smiled at her, glad that unlike him, she seemed to have good childhood memories to draw on.

The woman opened the box again, and they both stared at the ring.

'Forty years of marriage,' she informed him in awe.

He sighed almost imperceptibly. 'They don't make them like that anymore.'

Picking up on the dark shift in his mood, she cast about for something to change the topic to (which was sort of difficult when you were holding a beautiful antique wedding ring in your hand).

'Do you want to get married Emily?' he asked before she could find a new subject.

She knew what he was asking but her brain still flat lined at the question that millions of women the world over longed to hear at least once in their lives.

'I apologize' he replied, misinterpretation her silence. 'That is not an appropriate question for the office.'

Rising to his feet he added, 'I am sure that I can find something suitable. I am honored that you offered his ring.'

She watched him walk behind his desk; it was as if the Great Wall of China had fallen between them.

'I think I want to get married,' she replied.

'Yeah?'

'Yes. Perhaps even have three or four 'Emilys' and one 'Emilo' for variety,' she deadpanned.

Of course she had to giggle as his face turned white, probably at the prospect of having another pregnant agent on his hands.

'Not sure where I am going to find a guy to hoodwink into these shenanigans though, all things considered' she continued.

Now he was scowling.

'What does that mean?' he hissed. 'I really hate it when you talk negatively about yourself. It makes me want to….'

His anger made him choke on the sentence, and he flipped open a random case file on his desk to calm himself down.

'You remind me of him sometimes' she remarked, her voice shaking a bit with emotion. 'He always believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself.'

There was defiance in her eyes but underneath all he could see a glimmer of pain and vulnerability uncharacteristic in the female agent. She stood and offered the box to him again and there was no way he could misinterpret her unspoken challenge of 'you think I am so great, then prove it. Take the stupid ring!'

Without breaking eye contact with her, he opened the box and slipped the ring on his finger.

**Anote2: no story post tomorrow. New episode yay!**


	17. The gift part 3

**Anote: Bad news gentle readers. I have run out of chapters so after this one I have one more that I can post on Friday night but then it's back to the one a week. It was a good Easter and thanks for spending it with me reading and reviewing my stories.**

Chapter 17 –The gift part 3

She took a seat in the conference room as far away from him as she could get.

'Alright settle down everyone,' Hotch ordered quietly, staring pointedly at Morgan who was shaking his wet hat gleefully over Garcia's head.

He looked around at them all, and they could tell that something was wrong.

'JJ has taken a day because Henry is sick,' he announced, reaching out to automatically push Reid back into his seat.

'Let me just finish this briefing, and then you can call her,' he bargained quietly with the suddenly panicked young man.

'So we need to run through her files as well as our own,' he continued.

All eyes cut to the push cart that held the absent woman's documents.

'We are _so _never going to get home,' the computer tech groaned.

'Nonsense Garcia,' the lead agent replied bracingly. 'I have every confidence in our ability to get through this.'

'I don't,' Dave muttered to the blonde in agreement.

Hotch's eyes swept the room again. 'Any questions?'

'So what's with the ring?' Morgan piped up.

'It was a gift,' the older man replied without missing a beat, 'Any other questions?'

'It looks like a wedding ring, Hotch. Why would you wear that?' Reid inquired curiously.

'Sentimental reasons,' he replied, turning around to grab a stack of folders for Morgan who sat in the chair closest to him.

'This must be SOME friend!' Garcia teased wagging her eyebrows suggestively but still with a hint of worry in her voice.

Emily slouched further in her seat, willing herself to disappear. There was never anyone streaking through the office when you really needed it.

Rossi eyed her for a second. 'Yes Hotch. Is it anyone we know?'

Their fearless leader exhaled through his nose heavily. He knew they meant well, but this was one secret they couldn't be part of.

'Reid, put an extra pot of coffee on. Garcia call Giovanni's; lunch is on me,' he replied instead.

Rossi stood to help him separate the files.

'Morgan,' he called out as soon as the duo had vacated the conference room. 'Keep an eye on Reid and Garcia. Cut them off after the fourth cup of coffee. See me if there's a problem.'

'Yes sir.'

Emily slid along the wall, hoping not be noticed, and she gratefully grabbed one of the stacks that had just been set on the table and headed out the door.

Getting back to work had completely calmed her down. Somehow her problems always faded away whenever she read those case files. A crush on ones boss seemed trite when compared to that serial killer cutting a large swath of destruction in a peaceful little back water town.

She winked at Reid, who had been staring at her with his mouth open as she arched her tired back.

With a bright blush he returned to his neglected case file.

'I'm going to drop these off for Hotch,' she announced, and the boys grunted at her as she climbed the stairs.

The woman glanced at the pile stacked on the older man's desk. Naturally he had taken the largest and most difficult cases.

'Sir, can I help?'

The man looked up, pleased that her momentary bout of embarrassment from the briefing was over.

'Please read out loud while I make notes,' he ordered her handing over the appropriate file. 'I keep rereading the same paragraph over and over.'

She tucked her skirt under her and opened the folder trying not to stare at the ring on his hand. Briefly, she wondered if he misunderstood the 'get rid of vapid females' plan she had concocted. However, this was a vain hope and she wasn't going to ask. He obviously had his own reasons for doing this. Whatever it was though, she felt like if an entire marching band was in her heart playing her favorite tune. The fact that it was pouring buckets outside hardly registered on her mind. What did it matter how gloomy the Friday was when she had such great company right here?

It was only when she had paused to flip over a crime scene photograph that she realized that the man had stopped writing.

She peeped at the blank notepad in front of him and narrowed her eyes, not ready to believe that after reading two pages aloud that he had taken only one line of notes.

'Hotch?'

She stared in concern as he rubbed his eyebrow as if trying to block his face from view.

'Did lunch come as yet?' he whispered to her.

Alarmed now, she flew out her seat and hustled around the big desk.

'Yes it's here. It's been here for two hours!' she scolded him as she felt his cold, clammy forehead.

'Oh good,' he remarked in small voice.

The dark haired woman knelt down and swiveled his big chair to face her. Taking the sweet he was trying to unravel from his fingers she grabbed his jaw and popped it into his mouth.

'Okay don't panic. I'm here.' she reassured him. 'Can you walk to the couch?'

He nodded miserably, and she hooked his arm around her shoulders to steady him.

'I've got you,' she murmured comfortingly, patting him on the chest as they navigated around the furniture. 'Let's get you off your feet.'

They were two steps away when he staggered, and she yelped out loud as they almost went down to the floor. The woman used sheer momentum and gravity to get them the rest of the way when she realized that she could barely move him. In her head she was already making a note to speak to JJ tonight. My god! In all the years, they never had to physically move an unconscious Morgan or Hotch, and this little incident just brought home the fact that if it came to that, the two women would have to drag them out of danger. However she quickly stuffed those thoughts in one corner as she crawled out from under him and arranged his legs on the couch.

He opened his eyes and stared around at him in confusion.

'What happened?' he asked trying to sit up.

Even in his weakened state, he still managed to put up a struggle. It's not that she couldn't knock him out, but he wasn't some Unsub that was trying to avoid capture.

'I think you fainted,' she explained loudly, trying to wrestle him unto his back.

The suit and tie were very misleading as they made him seem more slightly built that he really was.

'Hotch. Stop it!' she cried, hitching up her skirts to straddle his waist. 'It's Emily. You have to stay down before you fall again. Don't make me handcuff you!'

A queer choking sound came from the door way, and the couple who were tangled up on the couch looked around. A stunned Reid was hanging on to the doorknob staring at his colleagues.

After a second's pause he closed the door hastily.

The moment after that, there was a timid knock on the door.


	18. The gift part4

**ANote: Last part for this one shot. A lot can happen on one rainy Friday morning.**

Chapter 18- The gift part 4

'Crap!' they both cried out simultaneously.

Hotch swallowed nervously as he looked down and saw how much of her long legs were exposed.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph!

'You stay here,' she barked at him, pointing a threatening finger in his face. 'I'll talk to Reid and get you something to eat.'

The man wisely said nothing as he could tell she was extremely aggravated by the events of the last five minutes, and as everyone knew a mad Emily Prentiss was always a dangerous animal to contend with.

He watched warily as she stalked over to the door and wrenched it open and he actually felt sorry for the boy on the other side.

'Hulo?' the young man peeped in a scared voice as he studied his shoe laces. 'I heard a shout.'

'Reid, Hotch is sick. He needs something to eat,' she informed him in clipped tones which hinted to him that he would suffer a long and painful death if he dared comment on what he had just seen.

SSA Spencer Reid was not a fool. As such, he turned and ran at top speed toward the break room without waiting to be asked.

She closed the door and quickly returned to her superior's side, dragging a chair behind her.

'Reid's getting you some food,' she told him as she gently held on to one of his arms and laid it on her lap. 'Do you want some water?'

He shook his head, but raised a questioning eyebrow at her. 'Reid?'

It was one word, but she knew where he was going with it.

Good. Because she thought she was beginning to imagine things.

'He's been acting very odd,' she remarked, agreeing with his assessment.

Hotch shifted slightly to get more comfortable on the pillow she had just inserted under his head. The man cursed his light headedness as it was detracting from his enjoyment of the moment. But then again he wouldn't be having this moment if he wasn't this sick.

'How WAS, Howard's wedding?' he asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes. That really had been the clincher. Naturally Agent Donovan had invited her to his wedding, and she had been reading the invitation out loud for her interested colleagues one evening.

Hotch had been a few feet away, walking forward to take the invitation she was holding in his direction. It was then that Reid had popped up and asked to go with her. It had been an awkward moment as Hotch was approaching from behind the genius profiler, and the young doctor hadn't seen him at all.

Emily's eyes had collided with his for a moment before she turned to the boy with a smile. What could he really do? He couldn't make a scene in front of everyone.

'Reid is…err…' she groped for the right words. 'I'd rather go out with him in a group. I don't have JJ's nerves to handle him in a social situation.'

He grinned at her discreet response, understanding fully where she was coming from.

'You got the opportunity to dance?' he inquired cautiously.

'He's an excellent dancer,' she admittedly unexpectedly. 'He said his mother gave him lessons.' She let out a heartfelt sigh. 'But he babbles when he's nervous. Do you know why there are bridesmaids at weddings? Or why they throw rice, or what is the real story behind the tin cans attached to the car?'

He fought not to smile at her disgruntled expression.

'He wouldn't let me out of his sight,' she concluded with an aggravated scowl. 'What was that about, you think?'

'He's worried about you,' the prone man informed her.

'What? What for?' she asked in surprise.

Oh boy.

'He thinks you make bad decisions when it comes to men,' he admitted tentatively, and the man wasn't surprised that her eyes narrowed angrily.

'You guys talk about me?' she hissed, leaning a little closer to impress her disapproval of that circumstance.

Hotch knew that if he just groaned or closed his eyes her attention would be diverted nicely, but he decided against it. All these half truths and lies would catch up with him sooner or later, and most likely at the worst possible moment.

'We both care about you on and off the job,' he stated emphatically. 'Don't get so defensive, Prentiss. It may work on other people, but it won't work on us. We are not going to stop looking out for you just as you are not going to stop watching over us.'

She blinked rapidly at this proclamation and leaned back realizing that she had lost that round.

Urrgghh…she hated profilers!

'I …saw the pictures,' he changed the topic. 'I've never seen you in a dress.'

Hotch didn't seem the type to hunt down photos. This day was just getting weirder by the second.

'Sure you have,' the young agent corrected him. 'Remember my date with 'Viper'?'

He huffed. 'That was work. This was different......that dress you wore at the wedding was amazing.'

'Giorgio Armani Privé with Lorraine Schwartz,' she replied with perfect pronunciation.

'Did you just curse me in Latin?' he asked unsurely with a put out expression on his face.

She shook her head in amusement. 'Of course not. That was the name of the designer.'

'Oh.'

The beautiful, confident young woman that had stared out from the photos had literally taken his breath away. He had liked the candid shots the best, and to get his hands on them he put his name down on the list to get reprints of all the wedding photos. When you saw Prentiss tackling bad guys and running around in a FBI vest and pony tail all day long, it was sometimes hard to remember that she was raised to rub shoulders with royalty.

'You looked really nice,' he said lamely and he rolled his eyes internally. Was that really the best he could come up with? Sean would have a seizure.

She snorted, 'I think your glucose must be really low…'

The dark haired woman broke off the sentence as the man squeezed her arm painfully.

Right.

Did she really say so many negative things about herself?

It really was terribly sweet of him to point out this failing. He was a good friend. He was her best friend actually, now that she thought about it.

'Thank you,' she replied, in her most gracious voice.

He released her arm.

'I was going to ask you to take me to the wedding,' she confessed quietly as the silence stretched between them. 'Maybe…maybe we can go together next time.'

There was no mistaken the look of surprise on his face.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh GOD! What had she done?

'Yes please,' he whispered back.


	19. Playdate

**ANote: Two days after the events outlined in the chapter 'The gift'.**

Chapter 19- Play date

She almost shoved him into the ditch because of the 'hit by a frying pan' expression on his face.

'I wanted to look like the rest of the moms,' Emily wailed, looking down self consciously at the flowered print dress that she had picked up the day before at JC Penny.

Jack wriggled in his father's arms indicating that he wanted to get down. The little boy then marched over and took her hand.

'You look pwretty, Emily,' he announced solemnly, titling his head up to look at her.

Well, at least one Hotchner male thought so, and the young agent let the little boy drag her to the swing area while his father hurried to catch up.

'Sorry' he apologized hurriedly, 'you just took me my surprise.'

The dark headed woman nodded her head, accepting his explanation.

'Well I wanted to look the part of your G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D,' she spelled out mindful of eager little ears close by.

A group of excited toddlers ran past them to the ice cream van, while their harassed guardian chased after them.

'And if you mention this dress at work to the rest of the girls, I promise you that you will experience a slow and painful D-E-A-T-H,' she threatened him teasingly.

The young agent expected him to smile but instead he wore a disappointed look on his face.

'I won't tell any one,' he muttered darkly before stalking off to one of the benches.

Oh great! Now what had she done?

He had asked her to meet him at the park on Sunday evening and she had immediately agreed, looking forward to spending some more time with her two favorite guys. Naturally she had gone home that same evening and searched through her closets for appropriate attire. The shopping trip had been executed the next morning to make up for the deficiencies in casual clothes. She did want to look nice so that they would be proud to be seen with her.

The woman glanced at her boss in annoyance as she pushed Jack on the swing. However, the boy's joyous laughter soon brushed the dark thoughts away from her mind. In the end it had been a great afternoon. She felt a bit sick with the amount of junk food Hotch had bought but other than that her face hurt because of how much she had smiled. It had been great fun, ignoring the older man's admirers who had gathered in a small knot to one side to glare at her menacingly. Emily took perverse delight in greeting them all and waving merrily every time she passed with Jack in hand. The one with the overly processed hair had tried to trip her with a stroller but the young agent skipped nimbly over the wheel that was thrust in her path. Hotch had been a bit concerned when he heard about the wheel tripping incident but there was no way a group of middle aged ladies would intimidate her, not when she hunted down serial killers, rapists and psychopaths on a daily basis.

'Hotch?' she called softly, testing the waters of his mood.

He smiled invitingly and she sat with him on the bench as they both turned to watch Jack sitting on the blanket on the grass nearby.

'Do you want something else to eat?' he wanted to know, pulling out his wallet again.

The woman raised her hands covering her stomach protectively. 'No thanks. I hope the two of you don't eat like this every time you come to the park.'

The man shook his head in response, 'No, but I just wanted to make it a special evening.'

It had been the most words that they had exchanged all day.

'Do you want to tell me what's wrong?' she asked gently.

Hotch had to smile at that. She didn't ask if he was alright, or if something was wrong.

'Just thinking,' he hedged evasively.

Still she stared at him, pressing him to speak when all he wanted to do was wallow in self pity.

Now convinced that she wouldn't slap him or file for sexual harassment, he had screwed up his courage to ask her out before they had clocked out from the office on that rainy and eventful Friday. But it was apparent now that she thought he was asking for assistance to get rid off his unwanted park suitors.

Sigh.

He should have really cracked open Sean's 'How to ask _you know who_ out on a date?' email. It was obvious that he didn't have a clue as to how young people conducted relationships.

'I was thinking about Jack,' Hotch replied, half truthfully.

The little boy saw the two adults watching him and he waved cheerfully.

The man and woman waved back.

'He hasn't made any friends in his new school,' the anxious father mumbled to her under his breath. 'He talks to the furniture and names his stuffed animals.'

The woman nodded her head compassionately to let him know that she was listening as she stared fixedly at Jack's dark head.

'He doesn't play with any of the other kids in the park,' he added in a pained whisper. 'In fact the only two people he really speaks to is you and Haley's sister.'

Despite the seriousness of the conversation he was distracted by the thick strand of hair that was teasingly caressing her cheek. His fingers itched to flick the hair behind her ears but he didn't want to scare her by invading her personal space.

'Should I take him back to the doctor?' he fretted miserably. 'Maybe he's not coping with his mum's death as well as we hoped.'

Her heart constricted at the use of the word 'we'. The man was killing her slowly and he didn't even know. However, she brushed these distracting, selfish thoughts to one side.

'I think ...that Jack is more like you than you realize,' she remarked contemplatively scanning the park area.

'Meaning?' he interjected worriedly.

The woman slowly turned her head to look at him and his heart rate kicked up a notch when he realized how close they were actually sitting.

'Your emotions run deep, but I think the right person can make the difference and bring out what is best in you both,' the woman commented strangely. More importantly though, the way she was staring deeply into his eyes was beginning to impair his ability to breathe normally. Unexpectedly she leaned forward and was suddenly close enough for him to see every eyelash.

Panicked he grabbed her upper arm to stop her.

'Prentiss, maybe we should talk about this?' he babbled a bit incoherently.

'Eleven meters, thirty-five degrees,' she whispered into his ear.

The man's eyes flickered to the location she described. A little brown haired girl was in the sandbox staring eagerly as Jack carried on an animated discussion with his pet dinosaur.

'Her name is Sanni,' Emily informed him in hushed tones. 'She's in Jack's music school.'

The lead agent watched as she joined the little girl in the sandbox. Together they attempted to give more stability to the lopsided sand castle. Unsurprisingly, Sanni's parents zoomed into the area as if summoned by magic. But Hotch looked on in pride as his agent changed anxious expressions into smiles, all within the space of a few seconds. Next Emily beckoned to Jack and the little boy trotted over to see what all the fuss was about. Unfortunately, he hid behind the woman's shoulder as Sanni tried to talk to him but the little girl wasn't deterred. She destroyed her castle with one violent blow of her tiny fist and started building over a new one, chattering like a monkey about moats for defense, dungeons for bad people and balconies for the princesses. Hotch's heart soared when he saw his son carefully tuck Mr. Riley next to Sanni's pink parasol and pick up a plastic bucket to help the excited architect with her master piece.

The man hurriedly rose from his seat as Emily approached with the little girl's parents to make introductions.

**Anote: I hope I didn't confuse you guys. My version of Hotch is not quite up to the kissing in public stage as yet. **


	20. He loves me, he loves me not

**Anote: Urgghh…I agonized about this chapter because Emily seems so wimpy which is of course out of character for her. But I am going to hide behind the excuse that everyone acts out of character when they are in love. However, I am still going to duck down under this table to dodge any rotten tomatoes you guys many throw :)**

Chapter 20 – He loves me, he loves me not

It was one in the morning and Emily Prentiss was still awake and staring at the ceiling.

This wasn't really that unusual except for the fact that they had landed in DC at nine o'clock the night before. She had walked off the plane, walked to her car, walked through her building, walked to her fridge, grabbed everything in sight and then finally had collapsed on the sofa.

She then powered through a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, several celery sticks and three bars of Twix while Ellen, Oprah, Jerry and Lopez buzzed companionably on the television set. It was only after she had thrown the last wrapper on the floor that she paused regretfully, fully aware that this wasn't the way to cope with her problems. This led her to switch off the talk show program and try to get her jumbled and mismatched emotions in some proper order.

As memories flashed across her mind she bit her lip down hard so that she wouldn't burst out in tears. She had been caught up in the cloud of the blissfully stupid for the last two weeks and now she was paying the price. The woman screwed her eyes up tightly but one or two tears still managed to escape and finally she gave up and rolled over to bury her face in the cushions with a breathless sob. He was the reason that she was this depressed but in the perverse way when it came to matters of the heart, he was the only person she wanted to be with right now. In her tormented mind, she could see him as clear as day. It didn't matter that her eyes were closed because the way he barely smiled, his habit of crossing his arms when he listened and the way he focused on you and only you when you talked were etched on the inside of her eyelids. Frantically she wiped her wet face as she pulled out her cell phone and brought up the calendar function.

The agent sadly rubbed her thumb on the Friday that the three of them had gone to the mall. She thought her heart would melt into a puddle of goo, when Jack and his father obtained matching hair cuts. Then there was the Tuesday night when he had called about a case file and they stayed up talking till two in the morning. He had thoughtfully brought her cups of coffee the next day as they both walked around the office like zombies, crashing into assorted bits of furniture. But her grandfather's ring had been the biggest surprise of all. Not once had he taken it off. He must known that everyone was whispering around the water coolers about him but he carried on in supreme and oblivious disdain, which really was the only way to deal with office gossip in any case.

It hadn't been the most ideal of situations but she was strong enough to understand that there were worse things in life than entertaining feelings for a man who didn't like her back. She had accepted it and just tried to deal with the discomfort as best as she could, grateful that she was at least part of his life. So naturally she had been confused, surprised, anxious and crazy excited when he started paying her these unmistakenable attentions. Inch by inch he was chipping away at the little island of safety she had carved out for herself to cope with her unprofessional thoughts. Her vision blurred again as she scrolled through the text messages he had started sending her, wishing her a good morning or complimenting her shoes. It had been so thrilling sharing such a delicious secret with him. Of course such strong emotions had begun to bleed into her every day behaviour and Morgan had raised a curious eyebrow when he asked why she was humming over the corpse of one of their victim.

Then on the latest case Hotch had directed her to partner with Rossi.

She hadn't meant to refuse but it was as if her new desire to be with him all the time had overridden his order in her head and she had walked over to his side without conscious thought. He repeated his request and she had blinked stupidly at him not understanding the feeble reason why he wanted the team divided in such a fashion. It took her a full seven seconds to realize that he was lying. On the other hand, it had taken him only one second to realize she knew he had lied and that left him with one second to brace himself as she shrieked out an appalling obscenity in his face before stalking off. The Detroit police force had stared on in avid fascination and Rossi had to swoop in and get everyone refocused on the raid they were about to execute.

The woman on the couch in the dark apartment took a deep breath to calm herself as she remembered the events.

Reid had obliging followed her into one of the team SUVs and together they listened to the successful sting operation on the police radio. She was more grateful than she cared to admit when he had loped a dangly arm around her shoulder to comfort her but had otherwise asked no questions. Reid had his fair share or run-ins with Hotch but to the best of her knowledge he had never mouthed off to the man. On the plane ride back, she had stolen Morgan's head phones and squashed herself into a corner. She need not have bothered because Hotch had uncharacteristically popped a sleeping tablet and was passed out for the three hour plane ride.

The agent threw her phone down on the coffee table and it clattered across the wooden surface before sliding unto the carpet.

They had disagreed in the past on procedure but always they had withdrawn to a corner and hashed out their differences. He wasn't one of those bosses that insisted that it was 'my way or the highway'. He listened and could change his mind when presented with a compelling argument. Why had he resorted to a lie? Was he hiding something from her?

The woman covered her face again with her hands. She had reacted instinctively when she realized he not told her the truth. The fear had been so terrible when faced with his apparent betrayal that her rationale self couldn't process it. So instead, she fell back on the old scripting of her youth, where no one spoke the truth and every smile had an ulterior meaning. Now that she had time to be quiet, she could admit that it was wrong to lump Hotch with these cruel and manipulative persons aka politicians and more importantly to her at the time, their children. She knew him better than that. He must have had good reasons for wanting her with Rossi. But instead of trusting in him and the strength of their friendship, she had lashed out blindly in an attempt to protect herself. Her heart cringed when she remembered the hurt look on his face. It had been there for only a moment before it was replaced by his usual deadpan expression. He shouldn't have lied but he didn't deserve what she had done to him either. She had embarrassed him infront of every one and there was no doubt in her mind that she had lost his favor both professional and personal.

Her phone beeped alerting her that some misguided fool was trying to reach her at this ungodly hour. She was just too tired now to even think about who it could be.

The woman sucked in a harsh panicked breath when she noticed the sender.

'May I speak with you?' Hotch had typed.

Her face crumpled in agony before it righted itself as reason took over. No one called at this hour of the morning to fight. There was no need to be afraid. Still her heart tripped anxiously as she texted an affirmative reply. It was considerate of him to text to make sure she was awake instead of phoning and she began to feel even calmer. A good cry really did work wonders.

Another beep came for the phone and she almost fell off the sofa as she read his reply. She jumped off the couch and stared at the front door and sure enough she could see a moving shadow just under the door frame. One peep through the key hole and she frantically unlocked her front door, moving quickly to remove a sleeping Jack from the man's trembling arms. The little boy was growing like a weed and soon he would be too heavy to carry over considerable distances, such as the walk from her parking garage to her front door. The lead agent followed her up the stairs swinging his arms about to try and restart circulation.

He stood in the doorway of her bedroom and stared longingly as the woman he had come to care for so deeply, gently laid his son on her bed. He knew he had messed up but surely they could get past this first rough patch in their relationship.

They had to.

He would NOT lose another woman to this job.


	21. Be brave

**Anote: The chapters will be more related to each from now on unlike the previous stand alone chapters**

Chapter 21- Be brave

Being two alpha personalities, the pair naturally fought to be the first one to speak the moment that they stepped out in the hall corridor. They babbled on incoherently for a few moments before falling silent.

'Don't whisper,' Hotch advised. 'Jack will not wake up until morning not unless he has a bad dream.'

Emily peeked in once again to reassure herself and sure enough her darling boy slept on. It made her stomach twist to see his small dark head on her pillow.

'I can't believe you brought him out at this hour,' she commented in one part awe the other part reproach. Reproach, because he was driving with Jack at this dangerous hour of the night and awe because Hotch considered speaking to her in person to be so important. The young agent took advantage of his silence to plunge into a heartfelt apology. However, she only got out a few words before his hand whipped out to cradle her chin. She cringed a bit as he gently tilted her head towards the night light in the corridor.

'I knew you were mad,' he remarked observing her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, 'but if you were this upset you should have called me. I would come to you no matter what is happening between us.'

The dark haired woman pulled away from his touch and he scowled at the flash of pride he saw in her eyes.

'Prentiss,' he snapped, 'our friendship and our work relationship is balancing on the edge of a knife. Do you really think that attitude is going to be helpful?'

The lead agent dragged her to the staircase and took a seat, glaring as she hovered over him. With a small grimace of annoyance she sat next to him. He could be so irritating at times!

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they stared down the darkened stair way that led into the living area. Emily leaned over and hugged her knees as she started to shiver in the morning chill pervading the apartment.

'Firstly, I would like to thank you for opening the door,' he said in a grateful and humble sort of voice.

She frowned at him in amusement. Did he think she would have turned him away?

'Secondly,' he started and then stopped letting out a huge breath as if uncertain where to begin.

He turned slightly towards her before asking, 'is there anything you want to ask me? Anything at all?'

'What's the point if you are not going to tell me the truth?' she responded letting him know that for her at least this was the crucial point of the entire incident.

'I will tell you the truth,' he promised. 'I have been living in fear for the last few weeks and this is unacceptable. Ask me your question.'

Fear? Was he afraid of her? Afraid of something else? Was he regretting his attempts to build a different sort of relationship with her? Oh god, did he come here to tell her that?! She started to feel a little sick as her heart thundered out of control pushing blood thought her veins at a nauseating pulse. Why couldn't they beat around the bush like normal people for a bit? The weather was an absolutely riveting subject to discuss if you put your mind to it.

The young woman closed her eyes as he curled an arm around her back and squeezed her shoulder gently.

'Be brave with me Emily Prentiss,' he begged her, leaning down to softly kiss her temple.

She took in a big gulp of air at this unexpected bit of tenderness in both word and manner. Hotch was pulling out the big guns but she couldn't fold now. Not until they came to a clear understanding.

'Alright…alright. Tell me why you wear my grandfather's ring?' she blurted out a bit more loudly than she had intended under the stressful circumstances.

She hugged her knees even tighter as she felt him pull away in surprise.

Good. She had caught him off guard, which was what she had intended. She planned to find out what he was lying about because she knew in her heart she couldn't survive if he did it again.

The female agent watched furtively as he fingered the ring on his left hand with his thumb.

'I wear it because it makes me feel close to you,' he admitted in a matter fact sort of voice. 'And I so badly want to be close to you, Emily.'

The woman regarded him with a shocked expression before rising hastily to her feet and disappearing into her room.

The older man didn't follow and sat studying his shoe tips absentmindedly. Although he didn't like the fact that she had run away from him, anything was preferably to the look of complete fear that he had seen in her eyes during their altercation in Detroit. Knowing that she had been afraid of him had almost made him throw up.

However, he should have known that she would not ask the question that he thought she would ask. For god's sake HE was the one that had taught her to do that during interrogations in the first place! Foolishly, he had expected her to ask what he had lied about. He would then explain that he believed it to be dangerous for them to be in field missions together because of the potential to be distracted and emotionally comprised. This would have dovetailed nicely into the current status of their relationship and hopefully they would have thrashed out enough of the sticky bits to keep them going for a little while longer until they could find a quiet free day to hammer it out in its entirety.

He swiveled his body around to gaze uneasily at the closed door behind him, struggling to think of a way to get the conversation back on track. More exhausted than he should feel after having already slept on the jet for three hours, he climbed to his feet and walked to her bedroom.

'Emily?' he called softly, tapping gently on the piece of wood.

His fingers closed around the door knob and he was relieved to find that it was unlocked. Taking this as a good sign he pushed open the door and peered into the room. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see her and he stepped through the door anxiously.

The man didn't see her because he was looking into the room not realizing that she was sitting a few feet on his left propping up the wall with her back. She called to him lest he shouted for her waking up Jack who was sleeping on the bed.

The sight of her sitting on the floor next to the door curled in a tight ball froze him to the spot.

He had been wrong. She didn't feel the same way about him and now she was obviously too appalled to even speak.

No. That was incorrect, his mind reassured him. He was a trained profiler. It was inconceivable that he had misread her attentions to him and his son.

'Emily?' he called again but this time with some apprehension.

She held out her arms to him and he pulled her up.

'I'm fine. I'm fine,' she said calmly. 'Your words took me by surprise.'

Holding hands she pulled him out of the room and back into the corridor.

'Was it a good surprise?' he asked in a small voice, unsure about the chilliness he detected in her voice.

Her quick smile made him light headed with relief, 'Yes it was a good surprise. I liked what you said very, very much.'

Surely it was unseemly for a man his age to be so absurdly happy.

However, the smile slipped off his face when she turned around to face him, crossing her arms across her chest and scowling in a pretty fair imitation of him.

'Okay, I am listening,' she snapped.

'Errr….what are you doing?' he wanted to know.

'I am compartmentalizing,' she replied tapping him sharply on the shin with her foot, 'we'll talk about grandfather's ring later. Tell me the real reason why you wanted me to partner with Rossi.'

The man snorted gently in amusement. Was there any doubt that this was the woman for him?


	22. Early morning confessions

**Anote: *The events of the Randall case are referred to in the chapter 'Dangerous distractions'. You may want to reread so that you don't get confused in this chapter.**

Chapter 22- Early morning confessions

Emily raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

'That's why you wanted me to partner with Rossi?' she asked in disbelief.

Hotch pressed his lips together in annoyance. It was easy for her to sneer at his concerns while standing in her warm and comfortable corridor, with no worry of a psychopathic Unsub lurking around the corner.

'**Prentiss, do you remember the Randall case?'*** he said instead.

Of course she did. Her ear piece had shorted out and she had raced back to the vehicle for a fresh one. As she inserted a new one into her ear she was just in time to hear that Reid had saved Hotch from getting his head split open like a melon. The older man watched as an 'Oh my god' expression slowly crossed her face before hustling her over to the stairs again.

'Breathe!' he commanded her as she flopped onto a step. He sat next to her and rubbed her back vigorously to try and calm her down.

In less than five seconds she raised her head again, perfectly composed if not a bit pale.

'Now, can you understand why we shouldn't partner in the field anymore?' he insisted.

She nodded her head silently but then appeared to be struck by another idea.

'Waitaminute. How is this even going to work? You're not going to take all the dangerous stuff and stick me with babysitting JJ and Reid are you?' she interjected in concern.

'Emily…' he began.

'Don't Emily me,' she hissed. 'Just because you have these feelings for me shouldn't affect my job.'

He removed his hand from her back.

'So you don't have feelings for me?' he wanted to know.

She gave him a look of exasperation.

'Yes, Hotch. I do. Do you want me to print it on a T-shirt?' she mocked him. 'Don't change the subject. Let's try and work out this part first. I want you to promise me that we try to continue to be as professional as possible. No unnecessary changes in the way we do things.'

'Prentiss,' he said quietly in a distinctively 'don't forget who you are speaking to' tone of voice.

The young agent gulped a little nervously wondering if she had gone too far. She already had a black mark against her for cursing him infront of the team and the Detroit police division. Maybe she should count her blessings that in spite of her dreadful temper he still seemed to like her just fine. He appeared to pick up on her distressed frame of mind as he put a reassuring arm back around her body. This time she took the opportunity to shuffle closer and turned into him to encircle his waist with her arm. As he looked down at her face, she returned the small smile he was giving her. She could definitely get use to this.

'I promise, I will do my best not to give you too many cushy assignments,' he conceded, 'if you promise to trust my judgment. I am still your superior officer, young lady.'

He couldn't believe that he was cuddling the woman against his chest. It seemed a bit unreal seeing as how they were working a case in another state that morning and now here they were pressed against each other in the dark. He breathed in deeply savoring the moment. A lot of persons thought that the young agent was as prickly as a cactus but he had never seen that. To him, she was like the deep waters. Cool, quiet, powerful but yet peaceful to his troubled sprit. In her company he felt a welcome sensation of homecoming that he had not experienced in a long while. Almost desperately, the man found himself tightening his grip around her shoulders.

'I promise but still reserve the right to question your decisions when I see fit,' she tacked, on with a cheeky smirk.

The corner of his mouth hitched in a crooked grin.

'Why am I not surprised?' he added in a dry, sarcastic tone as she waggled her eyebrows playfully at him.

Tentatively she rested her head on his shoulder and he shifted even closer so that she could be more comfortable. She could DEFINIETLY get use to this. The young woman couldn't remember the last time someone just held her in their arms and who would have thought that Hotch gave great hugs!

'Do you….?'

He turned his head to kiss her hair softly as she hesitated. 'What?'

'Do you find it unattractive that I am so concerned about my job and stuff? Don't get me wrong. During a raid, every moment that you guys are out of sight I worry. I just don't think I would be as distracted as you seem to be not that…'

Hotch put a finger on her lips to stop her from babbling.

'Do you think I am weak because I got distracted?' he asked, trying to nudge her mind away from this unusual concern she had.

She jerked up to look him in the face.

'Of course not!' she cried in an appalled voice. 'You're one of the bravest men that I know.'

He blinked at this admission, taken completely off guard by the emotion he saw in her dark eyes. Gently he angled her head back under his neck.

'Thank you,' he replied graciously. 'I know that you compartmentalize well Emily, better than anyone on the team, so it's not a problem. I don't think it's unwomanly that you don't get err…. 'an attack of the female vapors' in a crisis.'

The little circles she was making on his chest were making him feel all sleepy and content. For a moment he tilted to one side as he fell into a light doze before shaking it off.

'I actually find it a great comfort, knowing that you can keep it stitched together when everything's falling apart in a crisis,' he confessed quietly, staring blankly ahead at the wall opposite.

The young profiler frowned, wondering what hellish memory his mind was walking in at that particular moment. Was he thinking of the many hard decision he was called on to make in his position as Unit chief or was the dark recollections closer to home? She felt a sad sort of pleasure knowing that her strength had supported him at these low points in his life.

'Hey,' she said softly, reaching across to stroke his jaw in an attempt to bring him back to the here and now. 'Don't wander off and leave me all alone.'

Absentmindedly, she caressed his face again enjoying the rough feel of the emerging beard that he would have to shave off in a few hours. She raised her hand once more to repeat the action a third time when his fingers whipped out to snag her wrist.

Without a word he placed her hand back on the broad surface of his chest, patting it almost paternally in his nervousness. In the meantime, she could feel her body hum with pure female satisfaction.

'So about the ring?' he asked clearing his throat with a slight cough.

Sigh.

Pragmatic as usual.

It didn't surprise her that Hotch wanted everything in orderly little bundles, especially after how his domestic life with Haley had spiraled out of control. Unfortunately, real life didn't like to be stacked in neat piles.

'What about the ring?' she volleyed back to him.

She could feel him struggle with a response. Poor man probably hadn't asked a woman out since before bell bottoms were in style. However this was working in her favor as it was only in the last few days that she began to think of the possibility of a relationship with him.

'It looks good on your hand,' she remarked. 'But if it's alright with you can we talk tomorrow. I really need some more time to think and I need some sleep.'

She felt him stiffen at her side and without even moving, it would seem that he slipped out of her arms.

'Hotch, are you alright?' she asked in concern.

'So,' he asked in a terrible attempt of nonchalance, 'you want some time to think? That's fine.'

The young woman's jaw dropped as he stood up quickly and looked around him with an unhappy and confused expression.

'Jack,' he muttered, changing direction to walk back to her room.

Emily hurried to get infront of him to block his path.

'No!' she hissed. 'What's wrong? Don't leave! I have a guest room. Stay with me.'

She glared at him as he rested his hands on his hips and stared at the floor.

'Hotch it's the middle of the night. You must be mad like hell if YOU think I am going to allow you to take my boy anywhere at this hour,' she bristled angrily, firmly wedging herself in the doorway. 'You can leave now and drive off into a ditch if you want to.'

The man paced restlessly before her.

'This is where it gets dicey,' he remarked in melancholy terms. 'Emily I just want you to know...no I need you to know something.'

'What?' she inquired worriedly as the silence stretched between them.

He turned to clamber down the stairs.

'I'm sorry. I need some air.'

**Anote 2: okay remember if you're one of those readers who are uncomfortable with cliff hangers, let me know and I will send you a few paragraphs from the next chapter. Are you guys still liking this story? I am beginning to have my doubts about it. I hope it's just a temporary writer's block.**


	23. Mommy

**Anote: Thanks everyone for the many emails and reviews encouraging me along especially Nagen66 (I keep rereading the note you sent me). I think that what I doubt is my ability to write a good love story seeing as I don't have much experience in the area. But with such great fans like you, I feel inspired to keep writing and maybe, who knows. I might learn something about myself along the way.**

Chapter 24- Mommy

The dark haired woman quickly wrapped a towel around her wet skin and hustled out the shower stall to check on Jack. He had turned his head in the other direction but other than that the little boy had not woken up as she took a quick bath in the attached washroom. Gently she smoothed his dark hair enjoying the silky feel of it through her fingers.

The young agent then dashed across to her bedroom window and peeped out cautiously from behind the curtains into the deserted street. Anxiously she peered up and down searching for another dark head that she cared about. He had promised to stay close to the building and she let out a sigh of relief when his characteristic hair came into view. The woman in the shadows snorted with laughter as one of the winos took one look at Hotch's determined stride and dived behind a nearby rubbish bin. Even in his casual clothes, the man radiated authority. She stared after him as he walked out of sight, observing with a pang that his hair stuck up in the back exactly like Jack's.

The young profiler had been completely startled when the man had announced that it was perfectly alright if she wanted to change her mind as he knew being with him would be a challenge. He had gripped her shoulders and assured her that it wouldn't affect how he felt about her as a colleague and she should have no fear for her job. But what had made shake like a leaf was his almost inaudible plea that he at least be given an opportunity to change her mind if she decided that at the end of the day she didn't need the hassle and the inevitable drama of dating her boss. She would never forget the look in his eyes when he had said those words before he practically ran out the front door as if being chased by the hounds of hell.

The woman moved to her dressing table for a fresh nightgown and panties.

To other persons, Hotch's approach may have seemed weak but to her it was not. It took great strength of character to step back from something you wanted and as far as she was concerned it was another point in his favour. She was in the unenviable position of being a woman in a subordinate position to him and it was, for want of a better word, decent of him to acknowledge this difficulty. His concern was unnecessary though. Not even if someone swore on a stack of bibles would she ever believe that Hotch would victimise her at work no matter her final decision. Having his friendship as well as being surrounded by good men like Reid, Rossi and Morgan had opened her eyes to how she deserved to be treated as a woman. It still made her cringe in disbelief at the worthless morons she had slept with in the past.

As it was, she had been a hair's breadth away from calling him back and it had taken all the strength she possessed to walk forward and lock the door behind him. She wished with all her heart that she could shout out to him and say yes, she would be the princess in his fairy tale but the woman didn't want to make a decision this important based on the intense emotion of the moment. The man had already suffered too much in his life and she couldn't hurt him with a promise that she couldn't fulfil.

And he didn't have to say the words. She knew him well enough to know that he was in this with every intention of going all the way.

Mrs. Emily Hotchner.

Damn that sounded good.

The exhausted woman slipped in between the sheets and curled an arm carefully around the sleeping boy. The lead agent had told her not to wait up for him and she was too tired to even try. So she had gratefully given him a key to get back into the apartment while she prepared for bed. Sleepily, she nuzzled the little head that was just under her arm, revelling in the unfamiliar warmth of his small body. It made her all fuzzy inside that Jack was so comfortable in her home. Within seconds, she could feel her vision zoom in and out of focus as she stared blearily at the open doorway hoping that she could see Hotch's face before she fell asleep but it was not to be. Darkness swamped over her in a paralysing wave.

A sharp sound of distress made her open her eyes in alarm.

'Mommy?' Jack called sleepily already crawling over her chest to wrap his arms around her neck.

Emily gently cradled the boy in her arms as she switched on the bed light.

'It's me, honey. Aunty Emmy,' she whispered a bit afraid of Jack's reaction to seeing her when obviously he was hoping for someone else.

The young profiler was relieved to observe that the boy held Mr. Riley tightly under his arm which meant that Hotch had returned to the apartment as the pet dinosaur had not been there earlier. She would at least have back up, if Jack got upset.

The little boy looked confused for a bit but then let out an almighty yawn that almost swallowed her whole. She closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't cry as he trustingly wrapped his small arms around her neck without a word of protest.

'Bad dream, Emmy,' he mumbled fretfully.

She levered them in a sitting position, rubbing soothing circles on his back to comfort him.

'They can't hurt you, Jack. I am right here. I won't let anything hurt you,' she whispered rocking him instinctively to and fro.

However, by now the young man was up and about and seemed to have forgotten his nightmare as he looked around the room with a bright, wide awake expression.

Emily's eyes cut to the clock on the side board and she did her best to muffle a groan. She had been asleep for two hours but it still felt as though her eyes had gone skinny dipping in sand. Urgghh…how did mothers do this?!!!

'Let's go get some milk,' she suggested, hoping that the warm drink would get him to quiet down again.

She was already padding down the staircase with Jack nestled securely in her arms when the young agent belatedly realised that she should have put on a duster over her well worn nightgown. She looked practically naked in the old garment. Ah well, she was sure Hotch wouldn't mind. Men were the same, all over the world.

Excitedly Jack reached out his fingers to touch the brightly coloured spoons in the kitchen and she let him have one of the large wooden ones to play with. They then wandered over to her picture window and shared the mug of hot milk between them as they looked at the skyline. The little boy was entranced by the view of the capital with its sparkling lights. In the meantime she had almost choked on her mouthful of milk when she realised that Hotch had cleaned up the debris of her stress eating binge around the couch. The woman was torn between horrified embarrassment and pleased surprise.

'Can I bring daddy next time?' Jack asked, bouncing excitedly in her arms.

He was without a doubt the cutest little boy on the planet.

'Well Jack. I think your daddy's already here,' she revealed to him mysteriously, 'let's go say hello.'

He giggled as the woman opened the pantry cupboard and rummaged around in this improbable location looking for his father.

'I thought he would be in here,' she cried in pretend dismay. 'We better go find him.'

Together they looked in the oven, overturned the laundry basket and checked under the sofa before approaching the half opened door of the guest room. However by this time Jack's head was nodding sleepily to one side.

'Okay, let's check in here,' she whispered to him and very cautiously they leaned through the doorway.

Her boss looked a lot younger when he was sleeping.

Jack caught her off guard as he started wriggling around in her embrace as he leaned over, extending his little arms towards the man on the bed. Hurriedly she moved forward afraid that she would drop the restless bundle in her arms.

'Hotch,' she whispered laying the boy against his side and with some instinct as old as time the man opened his arms to cuddle his son to his chest without even waking up.

Very slowly the woman sat on the edge of the bed looking down at all that could be hers someday. Tiredly she tucked her cold feet underneath her to be more comfortable but in the process she kicked over an unseen beer bottle at his bedside. The young profiler stared in horror as the empty bottle of Heineken rolled with a god awful noise over the hardwood floor before finally settling in the middle of the room as if it owned the place.


	24. This new danger

**Anote: More new readers! I am so excited. Hello Cassie from the Cminds wiki who for some unknown reason has read all my stories in fanfiction! Thank you so much for this compliment.**

Chapter 24- This new danger

'I only had two,' the man replied without waiting to be asked.

Jack, however, let out a loud wail that prevented the incensed female from commenting. He wanted to sleep and didn't approve of the bright light in his eyes, along with the discomfort of being pulled between the two adults.

The young agent could find no lie in her superior's eyes and let go of her protective grip on the little boy's chest.

'Sorry, sweetheart,' she replied, gently rubbing the small back soothingly before switching off the light she had just turned on.

There was a sudden tug on her arm as Jack tried to pull her closer, clearly misinterpreting what all the fuss about him was about. Quickly, Hotch tried to reason with his boy telling him that Emily had her own bed but broke off in mid sentence as the woman slipped under the covers and crossed her arm across Jack's back as if it was something she did everyday.

As the seconds ticked by he continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering if this was one of those times when it was best that a man not speak at all or risk serious bodily harm.

His son, on the other hand, was in hog heaven so to speak, as he burrowed in between the two large warm bodies surrounding him and promptly fell asleep. Hotch reluctantly turned on his side to look at her. The gentle soothing caresses she was bestowing on Jack's back didn't quite match the fire in her eyes.

'So… since when did 'I need air' translate to 'I need a drink?' she hissed at him.

'Don't whisper,' he advised once again in a soft voice. 'Jack won't get up. And I am sorry I brought alcohol into your apartment. I don't know what I was thinking.'

He started stroking Jack's smooth hair glad at least there was some small nucleus of calm in the anger, hurt and fear throbbing in the air around them.

The woman reached out and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers through his. The cool feel of her grandfather's ring had a calming affect on her mind. It wasn't really the fact that he was drinking that was bothering her. He was not a teetotaller and neither was she. But unlike him, she wasn't hiding in her room guzzling beer.

'Hotch are you in trouble?' she wanted to know.

He squeezed her small hand hard as he heard the break in her voice. Why did it constantly seem that some crisis always surrounded him? Emily was a good woman; she didn't need all this tragedy in her life.

'I don't know,' he confessed.

She pulled his hand across the pillow and pressed it to her cheek wanting him to know that she wasn't mad anymore.

'Maybe we should talk to someone?' she suggested as he gently outlined the delicate curve of her face with his thumb.

In response, Hotch leaned over her to grab his cell phone off the bed stand. 'I agree and I am'.

The young profiler eagerly took the phone he offered and read the text message that he brought up. The woman was immensely pleased that he wasn't shutting her out as was in his general nature to do. Well admittedly, it's not like she was really going to give him a choice in the matter. She scrolled down to read the number of drinks he had tonight, the brand and the date. The woman raised her eyebrows at the reason for consumption but chose at the time to broach a less controversial topic.

'Reid is your sponsor?' she queried in surprise.

She turned around to rest the phone back on the night stand.

'Yes he is a sponsor,' he explained, 'but he isn't mine. I am not in any programme …I just asked him for advice.'

He could see the unspoken question glittering in her dark eyes.

'I can't take any chances Emily. My father….he was a drunk,' he admitted in a bleak voice.

Oh god.

She closed her eyes for a moment to gather her strength.

'What does Reid say?' she wanted to know.

Her hopefully soon-to-be-lover flopped out to his back to stare at the ceiling again.

'He doesn't say anything. He's just monitoring. But he does admit that he is very concerned. He thinks the fact that I drink when I am stressed is the first step on a very slippery slope.'

'Reid is waiting for something isn't he?' she fired off before he even finished his sentence.

He brought their joined hands to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on her skin. Sometimes he had to wonder if she could read the thoughts straight out of his head. 'He says the first day I fail to text message him; he will take me to a counsellor.'

More silence filled the space between them as the couple sorted through new impressions and feelings. What Hotch was doing was no different from her stress eating binge earlier, however, hers was not a truly life altering addiction compared to what the lead agent was flirting with.

'How long?' she inquired.

He sighed almost imperceptibly not wanting to reveal even more of his weakness to her at this critical juncture when he needed all the favourable points he could get.

'How long I have been texting Reid? Close to a year now.'

She closed her eyes tightly, wondering how she could have missed the signs. It wasn't really surprising that the man had buckled under the pressure. A lesser man would have probably lost his sanity if faced with all that Hotch had endured for months on end before the deadly triangle that Foyet had pulled him into was completed. It was inevitable that the stress had to crack something in him, somewhere.

'Emily, I'm not a roaring alcoholic,' he reassured her. 'I …we just have to keep an eye on it.'

The young profiler nodded her head at the change he made in the pronoun that he used. The man had picked up on the fact that they were going to face down this new danger together.

Good.

She thought for a moment there she would have to smack him around with the pillow to beat some sense into him.

'I'm so sorry,' she apologised.

Her mind wandered back to the text message he had sent Reid.

_Reason for consumption: Special project on hold. _

She wondered what the genius profiler would make of that cryptic explanation.

Hotch raised a puzzled eyebrow at the light fixture on the ceiling. 'Why are you apologising? If it's anything it is I who should be apologising for dumping this on you.'

'I'm strong Aaron. I can take it,' she declared firmly.

He squeezed her hand once more, turning his head to meet her determined gaze and in that one second she could see the flash of fear in his eyes. It was the fear that it was he who would not be strong enough, that it was he who was going to fail as a parent and as a boyfriend. And then the look was gone to be replaced with the all too familiar blankness that made people step back, fearful for their safety in his presence. It tore her apart to see him like this and without thinking about the repercussions, she leaned over the sleeping boy and pressed her lips against his. She felt him jerk in surprise and she gently cupped his cheek to steady him as she closed her eyes and poured every bit of her strength into his tired body that he could hold and then some before leaning away. The young agent smiled not only at the small, bemused grin playing about his lips but at the calmness and warmth that now shone in his eyes, replacing the fear and despair that were there before.

'Thanks,' he mumbled in a dazed voice.

She laughed quietly and gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before she lay back down on her side. It was immensely gratifying that he understood that the kiss was not one of passion. Well not entirely anyhow.

'No problem. Feeling better? Less stressed now?' she jabbered excitedly as she shifted as close to the man as she could.

The man gathered his son and manoeuvred him unto his chest so that he could move closer to the woman at his side.

'Prentiss not all stress is bad,' he informed her.

She allowed him to put his arm under her head.

'For example, if you would be so good as to pull down the coverlet so I can see that pretty, transparent nightgown again, I wouldn't mind that sort of stress at all' he added, looking at her chest with a hopeful expression.

Even though she kicked him the shin again for that uncharacteristically lewd request she was satisfied that despite the fact that she had just found out something disturbing about the man she thought she knew so well, they had faced it together and had come out on the other side closer than before.

She smiled indulgently as his silent laughter continued to shake the bed.

**Anote: I was going with the general idea that having Jack around would keep everyone cool and calm. If I was in bed with Hotch …cough,cough...well perhaps I should keep that sentiment to myself. Note that Hotch having a drinking problem is my own creation and neither was his father a drunk. I am just tweaking his back ground around to make an interesting story. Oh and the ring Hotch wears as well as Mr. Riley is my own creation**.


	25. At least tell us his name

**Anote: Fast forward a few days**

Chapter 25- At least tell us his name.

'What's going on?' Emily asked anxiously as JJ kept a firm grasp on her hand to prevent them from getting separated in the packed bar, filled with the usual Friday night mob. 'Is Penny sick?'

They had almost reached the back of the room when the dark haired woman spied the vivacious computer tech standing guard over a tiny table and four chairs. The table was so small that it could only hold a few glasses and maybe a carton of fries if you were desperate but it was a piece of prized real-estate with the crowd tonight. In addition it was a bit quieter over here, which was an added fringe benefit to people who wanted to talk, as opposed to drinking themselves senseless.

Emily felt a bad feeling come over her as she grabbed a chair. She had been involved in enough 'interventions' to recognise the tension in the air.

'Garcia, are you alright?' she asked quietly reaching out to squeeze the hand of the unusually sombre looking blonde. 'Is it Kevin?'

It was also probable that it could have been Morgan but she was not touching that can of worms with a ten foot pole. Even though it would appear that the tech had made her peace with that whole situation with the black man, she sometimes did wonder how Garcia really felt.

'What did I miss?' Reid wanted to know.

Prentiss whipped around to discover the genius profiler behind her, carefully balancing four drinks in his long, elegant fingers. Without hesitation, he distributed their favourites without inquiry before squeezing in between Garcia and JJ. As her three co-workers simultaneously picked up their drinks to take a sip, the dark haired woman realised with a start that it was not Garcia on the hot seat but her.

She squeezed her hands together in fear. Had she and Hotch let something slip? She wasn't ready to talk about this! Oh god, she could bluff them separately but together she didn't stand a chance.

'I'm fine,' Garcia answered her earlier question. 'We were just wondering what's going on with you.'

She picked up her glass and forced herself to take a moderate taste when all she wanted to do was drain the mixture in one gulp.

'What do you mean?' she neatly deflected back into their corner.

JJ frowned at this response. 'Why are you being so defensive? We just what to know who he is? Don't you want us to know? Why the secrecy?'

It was on the tip of her tongue to blurt out something along the lines of, 'you're a fine one to talk about secrecy,' but she refrained. Reid would see through that like a sheet of glass.

'Well I want to know who he is too,' Emily joked, looking confused which wasn't hard to do because she knew Hotch wouldn't have said anything not without her permission. The trick to lying effectively was using words to fit the emotions you felt at the time. Trying to control both at the same time was pointless.

It had been just a couple of days since Hotch had come over to her apartment and except for the fact that he had started staring at her a lot, he was respecting her request for space. She had to speak to him sternly about the staring though. It upset her that he thought she would vanish into thin air without so much as a goodbye. He had given her a bone melting smile then and reassured her that he didn't think that all; he looked because he enjoyed what he was seeing. That tidbit of information had given her a….err…. adrenaline rush so strong, she had to work it out by running up and down the stair case.

'Oh come on, honey bear,' Garcia huffed. 'Share. He must be someone really grand. Look at you. You're putting on more lipstick, and wearing all your best clothes and your hair looks awesome.'

Reid stirred his drink vigorously with his straw trying to get his cherry to float to the top, 'she always looks awesome.'

The women all smiled at his matter of fact comment. He may be socially awkward at times but he had a charm all his own.

'Thanks, Reid. But I don't get you Garcia. You girls say that I dress too mannish and when I try to do something about it, you assume it is because of a guy.'

'Well it usually IS about a guy,' the young doctor interjected pinning her with an unreadable look. 'It's not Mick, right?'

'Who?' Garcia asked glancing sharply at him as the first bit of real information was placed on the table.

'Mick Rawson from Cooper's team,' JJ elaborated. 'Good looking Brit who saved Emily's life.'

The dark haired woman scowled in annoyance, 'well as obviously JJ and the boy wonder missed, the man and I rub each other the wrong way, Penny.'

'Bullshit,' JJ stated unexpectedly, which caused Reid to inhale his drink up his nose. 'You two rub each other hot enough to set fire to plaster.'

Garcia's eyes widened in pleased surprise at this development while Reid choked and coughed on the side.

'Do tell,' she said in her best conspiratorial voice, leaning closer as if this would help her access the information faster.

Emily had just opened her mouth to state empathically that it was NOT Rawson but then paused, glancing furtively at the rest of the team at the head of the bar.

'So what if it was Mick?' she hedged in what she hoped was an uncomfortable sort of voice.

JJ and Reid let out pained groans and she rejoiced that they had taken the bait. It's not that she WANTED to lie, but nothing had been decided upon besides which she and Hotch had to make that decision of disclosure together.

'Oh for the love of …' the young doctor started angrily. 'Em he's a player. You can't possibly tell me you don't see that?'

JJ nodded her head vigorously. 'Please Emily, anybody else but him.'

As could be expected Garcia kept quiet, clearly not willing to give her two cents on the topic of 'men who were players,' and why you shouldn't date them. Emily let her curious colleagues stew for a bit as she stared at the television set above their heads which was showing a repeat of a football match for what was probably the umpteenth time that night.

'You guys ever notice how hairy all those footballer player's legs are? I mean is that some sort of requirement?' the dark haired woman asked the table in general.

'Emily,' Reid tuned up using his 'I am about to give a lecture' voice. 'I don't understand what you see him. Don't you think at your age your priorities should be different?'

The young man wilted under the piercing stares he was receiving from all three ladies.

'What?' he said in a small voice. 'It's the truth. You don't have much baby making years left Emily. Don't you want to use them wisely?'

'I know I don't have many baby making years left Reid!!!' the woman roared in exasperation, wondering how the conversation had spiralled out of control like this.

Curious eyes turned to their table at her loud shout.

The young man sadly picked up his drink preparing to depart as it was evident that he had put his foot in his mouth again. As it was, he almost upset his glass when the girls suddenly reached for various parts of his arms and shoulders trying to stop him from leaving.

'Don't go!' JJ cried while apologises came from the others.

He sat back down on this chair with a happy expression, pleased that his company was still desired.

More silence reigned as all eyes refocused on the female agent infront of them and Emily could clearly see the love and worry in their eyes. When she had first joined the team, they hadn't accepted her and she worked long and hard to gain their trust but that seemed like another life now. They had come a long way since then, moving from colleagues, to friends to people she would give her life for.

'It's not Mick,' she confessed quietly looking each one of her friends in the eye so they would know that she spoke the truth.

They exhaled in relief almost as one body.

'It's a nice guy,' she tacked on and she saw a stunned look sweep the group probably because she was admitting that there WAS a guy. 'You will like him.'

The trio before her exchanged nervous looks, evidently trying to determine if she would be willing to at least share his name.


	26. Love is a battlefield

**Anote: I had a completely different ending for this chapter but Reid brings out a more playful side to me. Hotch will be back to his usual self in the next chapter. Enjoy your mother's day everyone.**

Chapter 26-Love is a battlefield

'Could we meet him?' JJ asked. 'Just for two minutes.'

Emily sighed and looked over at Garcia who was holding up two hopeful fingers in support of JJ's plea. Two minutes was overkill though, as everyone on the team knew that it would take less than a minute for the blonde tech to compile a complete life history of someone in a neat, printed, stapled and illustrated document. Emily suddenly realised with a pang, that she hadn't factored in how a relationship with Hotch would affect them all. The young agent filed that away deciding to ask the man's advice about it later.

'I promise that I will introduce him soon,' she reassured the anxious group.

More silence filled the space as they wondered if there was something sinister behind her hesitation.

'Guys please,' she begged them. 'It's complicated and besides I am NOT in a relationship. I am still thinking about it. It may just fizzle out to be nothing.'

There was no mistaken the horror on her face as she said those last few words which confirmed to the team what they had already suspected. There was something different about this one.

Reid reached over to squeeze her hand.

'It's going to be alright,' he said encouragingly. 'We have your back.'

He blushed like a school boy when she leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on his cheek.

However the girls were not that easily mollified. At another time Emily would have laughed at the identical scowls on both of their faces but now the dark haired agent was starting to get irritated.

'JJ, Garcia are you implying my taste in men is so bad?' she countered defensively.

The young doctor glanced between the ladies correctly interpreting the shift in mood.

As the standoff continued, Emily slammed her drink on the table top to express her displeasure.

'Oh wow, I love this song!' Reid remarked with forced cheerfulness. 'Let's go dance!'

Garcia laced her hands together and leaned forward, ignoring the invitation.

'Does anyone know him, Emily?' she asked seriously. 'Your landlord? The mailman? Anybody?'

JJ and Reid both hooked a comforting arm around the computer tech as her voice broke with emotion. Emily could feel herself cringe inside, knowing that Penelope was probably thinking of **her own experiences in dating which had almost cost her, her life.*** The young agent felt like the lowest of the low for worrying them all like this.

'My mother has met him,' she blurted out.

The moment she said it she knew she had made a mistake. Three pairs of eyebrows had risen in complete shock at her declaration. Emily thought it was such a neat solution to the problem. Her mother DID know Hotch but she only belatedly realised that a parental introduction had more weight than most. She was definitely going to have to warn him! The team was going to be watching her like a hawk hoping for a glimpse of the mystery man in her life.

Garcia sprang up from her chair all smiles now and grabbed Reid's bony arm.

'Well if he's met the ambassador and survived then I really can't wait to meet him now,' she exclaimed happily. 'Come on hot stuff. Let's go shake our money makers.'

'Shake our what?' he asked in confusion as he was towed to the make shift dance area by the excitable technician.

In the meanwhile, Morgan had joined the younger ones on the floor leaving Hotch and Rossi in the corner nursing their drinks.

Hotch grimaced as he emptied his glass of cranberry juice. Reid had told him it was an acquired taste but he wasn't convinced. Still, he gamely held up his empty glass to signal the bartender. His companion's eyes cut to the tumbler, curious as to the man's selection as he knew Hotch was a scotch drinking man like himself. However Dave had more important things on his mind as he turned to stare in stupefied amazement at the people on the dance floor. Surely these wild people shuffling and gyrating in such close quarters to the beat of some dubious quality music were not the same serious minded colleagues that sat across the BAU conference table from him.

'What did the man on the radio just sing Aaron?' he inquired incredulously in a horrified voice. 'He's not comparing his female companion to a box of take out, is he?'

Hotch, long accustomed to exuberance of his young team mates showed little reaction to the spectacle infront of him.

'Yes he did. That's Justin Timberlake and Timbaland singing Carry out' he rattled off picking up his fresh glass.

Dave's mouth dropped open in surprise.

'You KNOW this song?' the older man gasped in shock.

His drinking companion snorted quietly at the appalled look on his face, 'Jack loves it. You should see Reid, Prentiss and him dancing in my living room to this song.'

'Hmmm….I think I will deprive myself of the privilege,' the man remarked in his usual dry manner as he sipped his drink.

A loud cheer emanated from the small but enthusiastic dancing crowd as the Bartender turned deejay for the night, flipped the track to bring back a **Pat Benatar*** classic.

'Maybe we can leave now as everyone is occupied?' he suggested draining the remainder of his scotch with an appreciative sigh.

He looked across when he got no answer thinking that perhaps Hotch had been distracted. He pressed his thin lips together in annoyance. Hotch was certainly distracted alright, and it was highly doubtful if he even heard his last question. Earlier, when the group had separated into two, Dave was forced to kick his long time friend under the table as Morgan looked curiously at how his supervisor's eyes kept wandering to the little foursome at the back of the room.

As far as Rossi was concerned, his friend should just wear a neon sign on his forehead and be done with the matter. Hotch had now abandoned all pretence of drinking his juice and just sat there staring at the dark haired woman infront of him with such a look of awe on his face that you would swear that the man had never seen a pretty woman before. The older man exhaled heavily in resignation. The last thing he wanted to do was sit here and keep Hotch company as his colleague got all hot and bothered watching their co-worker dance but he realised that he couldn't leave the table. It was so crowded tonight that it was very likely that another Quantico employee would be desperate enough to grab the empty seat. The resulting gossip that Agent 'Yes, I was born in this suit' Hotchner was drooling over Emily Prentiss would be all over the building before the ten o'clock coffee break on Monday.

Rossi reached over and picked up the drinks menu to make another selection, fully intending on putting the cost on the unit chief's bill.

***From the episode Lucky where Garcia was shot by her date**

***Pat Benatar- grammy award singer of the 70s and 80s. One of her most famous songs was 'Love is a Battlefield'**


	27. An inconvenient time

**Anote: Hmmm…this story seems to be turning into a team fic. Hope you guys don't mind. **

**I am reintroducing the character Sanni to this chapter. I created her in Chapter 19- Playdate.**

Chapter 27- An inconvenient time

**Quantico, Unit chief SSA Aaron Hotchner's office**

'Aaron, you do know that Reid could put this together in ….' Dave started.

Hotch waved impatiently at him, and the older man reluctantly picked up the instruction sheet again, trying to find his place in the complicated document.

'Where does this piece go?' the unit chief asked as he stared at the model part in his hand.

Desperate eyes focused on the half completed structure on the floor of the office.

'Daddy?' Jack asked worriedly as his father hesitated once more.

It was a sunny Thursday evening, and as the BAU waited for a call from one of the secondary teams, the beleaguered single father was taking the opportunity to squeeze in some quality time with his son.

'It's okay buddy,' the man reassured his boy in a not so convinced voice. 'We'll get it done.'

Dave watched as his old friend tried to fit the piece into the most likely places.

'When is this assignment due, Jack?' he inquired, peeking at his watch. The three of them had made little progress in the last half an hour.

'It's a gift, Uncle Dave, for Sanni,' the young man solemnly replied.

Rossi frowned from his seat on the visitor's chair. The little boy was starting to sound more and more like Hotch everyday.

'Sanni?'

Jack stuck out his arm to show off his homemade bead bracelet. 'She's my friend, and she made me this because she said I was a nice boy. It's her birthday today.'

The honorary uncle nodded his head in understanding, examining the trinket with the seriousness that such a gift from the heart deserved. It would seem that both Hotchner men had a special friend who liked to give away jewelry.

'And this Sanni likes history or models?' he continued pointing to the 3D mini replica of the Colosseum that Jack and his father were trying to put together.

'She's going to be an ar-che-iect,' he informed the interested party, glancing worriedly at the gift he hoped to present to his new friend. 'Do you want to come to the party?'

Rossi raised a hand to refuse this gracious invitation. 'Thanks son, maybe next time.'

Hotch made a small noise of triumph as he found the correct place, and Jack turned around to give him another excited hug. As he looked down at his son's hopeful face, he realized that as much as he wanted to have this time with his boy, there was no way to realistically complete this gift before he left for the new case. He was already going to miss the birthday party as it was. Hotch stared moodily at the huge pile of pieces still waiting to be assembled and with a sigh he slowly got to his feet wincing as sore muscles protested this rude awakening. He was getting way too old to sit on the floor anymore.

'Daddy are you leaving now?' the little boy yelped in dismay. 'Sanni's going to be all mad at me if I don't have a present.'

Dave suppressed the desire to grin at the young man's anxious expression as he wrapped his arms around his father's leg to stop him from leaving.

'She has a temper son?' Rossi questioned intently. 'Does she shout and wave her arms around?'

The older man started to laugh quietly as the boy nodded his head vigorously.

'Two hot tempered women…hmmm…must be genetic. What do you think Aaron?' the man muttered into his beard with a small amused smile, picking up one of the pieces to try his luck.

Hotch growled softy at the man as he patted Jack's head comfortingly. His old colleague had been doing that all week!

The lead agent was more or less resigned to the fact that he and Emily had been discovered by the older agent. However, as far as he was concerned, Rossi was having way too much fun at his expense as he had been teased mercilessly in private by the man about what had transpired in the bar. It was nothing direct though, consisting mainly of subtle little looks, raised eyebrows, a stress on certain words and when they were in team meetings the agent somehow found a way to work in improbable vocabulary like idiot, greenhorn and simpleton into his contributions. To his credit the older man appeared to be supportive and for that reason alone, Hotch squashed his thoughts of revenge.

'Where's Reid?' he asked his difficult but faithful friend.

Dave turned around to stare at the closed door. Hotch also glanced over, wondering what the agent was looking at.

'Reid!' the man called out, and the young profiler in question threw open the door with such enthusiasm that it bounced off the opposite wall.

'Aw man, you guys did the base already,' he whined disappointingly, hustling forward to fold himself like an accordion on to the floor next to the model of the Roman landmark.

Without preamble, he rudely snatched the instruction sheet from Rossi's hand and scanned the paper before crumpling it up to toss over his shoulder. Reid's clever fingers then quickly separated the remaining model pieces into small incomprehensible piles. Excitedly, Jack slowly crept towards the long haired man- attracted by his youth, passion and colorful socks. When he was finished his task, the young doctor looked up and beckoned shyly at the little boy who was staring at him in fascination. There were huge smiles on the faces of the young people as Jack ran to him and snuggled blissfully on to Reid's lap.

In tandem the two older men leaned back on the visitor's chairs.

The thankful father took a few moments to relax, confident that the genius profiler had saved his life again. Hotch looked on in relief as Reid wrapped his long arms happily around the boy's chest and started pointing out to Jack where to insert the various pieces. He really was going to have to buy something spectacular for the young man for Christmas. Hotch's eyes flicked toward Dave, who was slouched in his chair, contently watching the young people assemble the structure at a considerably faster pace than they had been able to manage.

Following the man's example, he adopted a similar posture both mentally and physically and, as always these days, his mind drifted to a certain raven beauty who was currently making his life miserable.

It may have seemed so easy to give her the space she wanted, but it wasn't. It really wasn't. Sure, he saw her everyday and she was polite, conversational and obedient but it was like only a shadow of her true self was present and inside he missed her so badly that his whole body was in pain. Hugging a pillow at night didn't cut it, and his arms ached just to hold her close once again like they had before. There were a couple of moments when they would be walking in a corridor and all he could think of was dragging her into the nearest empty room and kissing her until her eyeballs rolled out of her head. It had worked for prehistoric cavemen; why couldn't it work for him? The lead agent scrubbed his face unhappily with one hand, trying to rid himself of these bizarre thoughts.

His long dormant libido had chosen a damn inconvenient time to wake up.


	28. On the corner of nowhere

Chapter 28- On the corner of nowhere

The distressed agent rose quietly to his feet and made his was slowly to his desk trying not to attract too much attention to himself. He knew once the model remained unfinished that an atomic bomb could explode in the parking lot without Reid noticing it. However the same could not be said for Rossi and the lead agent toyed briefly with the idea of sending his old friend on a false errand just to get him out of his office. But luck was with him as the man's cellular beeped and Dave became engrossed in the tiny phone display.

'I told you that that your village needed more defenses,' Reid informed him with a haughty, know-it-all expression, as the older man's fingers flew over the keyboard.

'Reid, I dare you to say that again,' Rossi growled menacingly, 'and if I find out that you had anything to do with this, so help me…'

The genius profiler wisely ducked behind Jack for protection.

Hotch frowned but didn't get involved. His instinct told him that he really didn't want to know what that exchange was all about. Instead he sat behind his desk and pulled the case file closest to him on to his lap and opened it. The words could be in Greek for all that he was able to understand.

Crap! Crap! Crap!

Why had he agreed to this? Take all the time you need. Yeah right! That was all well and good for the person who was NOT doing the waiting.

Absentmindedly, he removed her ring off his finger and slowly twirled it around, observing the play of lights on its golden surface, enjoying the memories that it reawakened. There were so many things he wanted to know. First and foremost was just how long had she felt this way about him? Had it come to her all in a rush, like it did for him or was it a slow progression over the months? What was it about him that she was attracted to? God, he hoped it was something tangible that he could sustain. He wandered too if she thought about him like how he did, if she lay awake and imagined what it would be like between them. He closed his eyes and groaned softly as he remembered the warmth of her mouth on his. He knew her intimate touch was one of friendship meant to heal and comfort but he could sense the promise of so much more in its intensity and execution. The lead profiler hoped he wasn't reading more into it that there really was. It was times like these he really wished he had Reid's memory.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe that she was actually giving him the time of day. She was such a beautiful and fascinating woman and could easily have her pick of men. Just knowing that he had her favor filled him with pride and he knew how lucky he would be if he could eventually hold her heart.

It had been close to a week and half now since he had made that foolish decision to give her time to think. God only knew what sort of issues she was turning over in her mind all by herself. The young profiler couldn't even confide in her closest friends to obtain their advice and his heart dropped a bit further knowing that she was struggling all alone. Should he send her some flowers to cheer her up? The moody agent quickly crossed the thought out of his head. She had promised to hear his arguments only if he gave her the freedom to think unmolested. It scared him how much he was clinging to her promise as he had quickly realized that it was the one thing that was keeping him from becoming completely unhinged on a day to day basis.

However, in the big picture, it really wasn't a comfort. He had been prepping his rebuttals and all in all, her saying yes to all of this, wasn't looking so good to him. If Emily chose to stand at his side she would most likely face a storm of opposition from most of their support systems. Not only would she have to contend with an uncomfortable situation at work there was still the whole maybe-alcohol-problem he had along with all his assorted personal baggage for her to deal with. What rationale, practical person would voluntarily choose all of that?

'Daddy!' Jack call out miserably. 'What's wrong? Are you sick again?

Before he could answer, the little boy trotted forward to his overnight bag and extracted a bottle of pills from the side pocket. Hotch didn't need to look to know that there would either be horrified or panicked expressions on his colleagues faces. However he smiled as his son unscrewed the cap and shook two of the colourful tablets into his palm. The proud father bent to give him a tender kiss on his smooth hair. It wasn't any reflection on himself that Jack was so loving and caring. Haley had done an excellent job with their son. At this thought a familiar chill crept over him. Usually he would deflect those dark memories but this time he let it come and take over knowing that it was for the best. The anniversary of her death was soon approaching and it would be better to ease into it rather than let it flood through his mental barriers in one powerful, paralysing wave.

Belatedly he realized that Jack stood there watching and he threw the tablets into his mouth so that the boy would be satisfied. His eyes were trailing fondly after his son as he went to replace the vial when the unit chief suddenly noticed that both Reid and Rossi were furtively beckoning Jack to bring the bottle to them. Every since the trauma of Reid's drug addiction and the matter of Morgan's sealed juvenile records had come to light he quite liked being in the know of all his team's personal matters. But naturally that feeling went both ways.

He shushed the little voice inside him that told him he should say something and smirked broadly as the heads of the two profilers knocked together sharply as they both tried to read the small label at the same time.

Revenge was sweet.

He twirled his chair around so that they wouldn't see the grin on his face. As always he was touched by their concern for his well being. He knew he wasn't the most amiable person to be around so the love they gave him was still very surprising to him even after all these years. Halely had laughed when he had tried to explain that perplexing situation to her. She said that he was a fool if he thought that they hadn't used their abilities to see the heart of the man behind the forbidding scowl. So despite the fact that they were just antacid tablets, he knew that his two colleagues would have picked up on the, 'Are you sick again?' question that Jack had let slip. For a moment he wondered if he could ask them to keep it to themselves. He knew what the team would think, (well not Rossi because he had all the facts) but as he leaned back in his chair, it came to him that maybe it was better to let the team think what they wanted to. Emily had mentioned her verbal misstep with the girls at the bar the other day and warned him to be careful with his text messages and other uncharacteristic behaviour. If the team thought he was cracking under stress it may take some of the focus away from her. He closed his hand over the ring to block it from view, immediately feeling guilty for even thinking of using Haley's memory in such a fashion.

Where was his head today?

Obviously on the corner of nowhere, three buildings down from a good kick in the ass.

**Anote: Arggh…writer's block rears its ugly head. Next chapter will be great I promise!**


	29. Meet me in the dark

**Anote: I wrote this while listening to Melissa Etheridge's song, Meet me in the dark.**

**In it she sings (I paraphrase): **

**I know everyone has their unspoken fear  
That eats away their senses and their humanity  
They carry all their secrets every night down to the river  
And they try so hard to drown them **

**Meet me in the dark  
Meet me in the shadows  
Past the old graveyard on Eisenhower road  
Meet me where the storms  
Blow out on their own dear  
Meet me in the dark  
Never let me go**

Chapter 29- Meet me in the dark

The older man crossed his arms over his chest and let his cell phone ring out as he had already recognized Emily's distinctive silhouette on his office blinds.

'Hi?' she began unsurely as she stuck in her head. 'Can I come in?'

He waved her in before she had even finished her question.

'Despite the fact that I am sitting in the dark, I am alright,' he reassured her with a small, sad smile.

She was standing before his desk now but he could barely manage to see her face in the weak light coming from the corridor.

'It's ten o'clock. Who's with Jack?' she asked tugging a visitor's chair around to the back of his desk where he sat.

'He's with Jessica. They went to get his grandmother from the airport,' he informed her in a quiet voice, not wanting to be overheard by other night owls who might be stalking the bureau's now practically deserted offices.

He exhaled heavily as she laced her small hand in his. What was she still doing here? He hoped there was nothing wrong because he had more on his plate than he could handle at the moment.

'Any alcohol in this room?' she inquired as casually as if she was asking him what the time was.

The lead agent squeezed her hand involuntarily in surprise before getting his bearings.

'No. No alcohol. Thanks for asking,' he answered softly.

She used her free hand to pull out a couple of the drawers closest to her to see for herself.

'Are you sure? Do I need to smell your breath?' she pressed running her hand over his chest and across his jacket pockets looking for a tell tale shape.

'I would rather you taste it,' he added in such a blasé manner that it took her a few seconds to catch on.

The young profiler snatched her hand away as if his clothes were on fire.

Smiling she relaxed into her chair. Hotch was down tonight but not out of the game.

'You would like that wouldn't you?' she teased him back gently and was pleased when she heard his snort of laughter.

'So did you draw the short straw?' he asked instead, inching his chair across so that her arm could drape more comfortably on his lap.

The older agent grinned as she laughed quietly. He was so glad that she had come to him tonight. His whole mood was changing only after a few moments in her company.

'No I did NOT pick the short straw. The entire team's worried about you. You should be SO glad it's just me in here and not the five of them' she replied.

That admission quickly wiped the smile off his face.

'Tell me!' he commanded her, anxiety tingeing his voice.

He heard her sigh and he squeezed her palm supportively; sorry that he was placing her in this position between a rock and a hard place.

'Well we have everything from JJ cleaning out her guest room for you to stay the weekend with her and Wil,' she confessed with a wave of her hand, 'to Reid camping out in his car outside your apartment building.'

She watched as Hotch's eyes almost bugged out his head.

'Are you kidding me? It's forty degrees out there! Where's Reid now?' he yelped almost incoherently in his distress, grabbing his phone to try and locate his young charge.

She raised her hand in a placating gesture to try and calm him down.

'Easy Hotch. You don't think your girl would let the situation get out of control did you?' she reassured him. 'I managed to talk everyone down, well everyone except…'

He leaned forward uneasily as she stared off into space with an apprehensive expression.

'Emily?'

'What? Oh sorry…everyone except Garcia. She's hiding in her office and she is going to follow you home and then text everyone when you go inside your building,'

The unit chief sat back with a grimace seeing a flaw in that plan.

'Err…she's going to follow me in that orange behemoth of hers?' he inquired in concern.

Emily shook her head with another small laugh, 'No we are going to use my car. So pretend to look in the next direction, if you see us by mistake.'

He nodded his head as a silence fell between them.

'Emily you looked worried a minute ago about Garcia. Could you ...I am asking as a friend, is there anything I should know?' he said diplomatically. He didn't want her to break a confidence but he needed to know if there was something amiss with his team's life line.

'I think we should seriously consider putting Garcia in some therapy,' she blurted out baldly as if relieved that she could share this fear with someone.

He frowned but ran his thumb gently across her hand to let her know that he was listening.

'I don't think we really understand what she goes through sitting here in Quantico and listening to Unsubs do their best to kill us. She was here all by herself when Foyet…'

He pulled her quickly on to his lap as she broke off her sentence with a gasp of horror.

'It's okay. I can hear his name. I am not going to fall apart,' he commented quietly, rubbing her arms vigorously as she started to shiver at the topic she had almost brought up in his presence.

'I'm sorry,' she choked out. 'I guess it was on my mind, you know with the memorial service tomorrow.'

Hesitantly she looped her arms around his neck and he drew her forward so that she would know that yes, he wanted her to hug him. When did he NOT want her to hold him?

He felt the tension drain out of him when he heard her small sound of contentment as she relaxed in his arms. The senior agent nuzzled in her hair as they enjoyed the warmth and life that the other possessed.

'Are you going to take the whole day tomorrow?' she muttered to the side of his neck.

He used the opportunity to steal a small kiss from her lips before burying his face gratefully into her strong shoulders.

'I wasn't planning on going,' he mumbled quietly.

As he expected she withdrew from his embrace so that she could see his face.

'What? What happened?' she asked incredulously with a flabbergasted expression and he shifted uncomfortably under her intense stare.

'Hayley's mother is here to be with Jack,' he muttered staring unseeingly at the shadow of the lamp on his desk. 'She doesn't want to see me.'

The young agent scowled at this response. What did that have to do with anything? Haley was his wife and he should be part of the ceremony.

'Did she say something to you?' she asked sharply, going on the offensive so quickly that she resembled a small warrior ready to do battle on his behalf.

'She didn't need to,' he said dismissively pinning her with the familiar blank look he used to keep his emotions in check. 'I'll go with them to the grave when they are laying flowers.'

The pair stared at each other for a long moment before resuming their tight embrace, drawing strength for the day to come.


	30. I just called to say hello

**Anote: This is just the set up for a story arc like how I had with 'The gift' a few chapters ago. More Emily and Hotch to come! Thanks to **_**baobei **_**for pointing out that I was leaving out Emily's POV.**

Chapter 30- I just called to say hello

**The next day, in Garcia's batcave.**

'I say we call him, just to say hi,' Garcia declared, draining her coffee in a nervous gulp before grabbing Rossi's cup which sat next to her elbow. 'Does anyone else think so?'

Reid's hand shot up so fast in agreement that he smacked Morgan's face in the process. With a small smile JJ, wedged her body between the boys before Derek could start yelling and the blonde tugged at her friend's raised arm to gently link it with hers.

The dark profiler turned his attention back to his red headed colleague as she looked up at the group standing around her, anxiously hoping for their support.

'Baby girl, Hotch is a private man. Emily already said he was going to place flowers on the grave, so we know why he's not at work as yet. I think we should give the man some space,' he tried to reason with her.

Garcia finished off Rossi's cup with a tiny burp and reached for Reid's drink. There was a small but ferocious tug of war between them for a second before he reluctantly surrendered his coffee to the distraught woman.

'Yes, but Emily said that he's not going to the service, so why not come here first and have his breakfast as he always does,' she protested. 'The memorial ends at ten; he could have come here to wait. Do you think he's just sitting in his car all by himself? Oh god, what if he's already at the gravesite waiting, alone…crying?'

As the tears formed in her eyes, Morgan turned desperately to Rossi for some back up. They had been with each other long enough to realize that the man's personality had a way of calming everyone down and all eyes swiveled towards the grizzled agent. Even though Derek and Emily led in the field in lieu of Hotch, it was this man who guided them through periods of team crisis.

'I think,' he began, before pausing to cross his arms and stare at the floor in front of him. 'Emily you were with him last. What do you think?'

If Hotch hadn't warned her that Rossi was in the know about the two of them she would have flinched visibly as the man deflected the decision regarding the missing profiler to herself. Even now she could see the curious looks being exchanged at Dave's unexpected question. Fortunately, she was able to maintain her composure as she locked eyes with Reid. The genius nodded vigorously at her to indicate his position in the matter. She knew that the young man was monitoring his superior's drinking habits carefully and if he thought that Hotch shouldn't be alone, then she would be wise to listen.

'Penelope Garcia, Quantico,' the usually vivacious tech answered her phone dispiritedly in the background.

Emily turned to the others with her decision. 'He could have changed his mind and gone to the ceremony. Let's give him another fifteen minutes and then I will drive out there…'

'Sir!' Garcia gasped out.

The team stared at the small woman who was practically jumping around in excitement with her cell phone pressed against her ear. Fumbling slightly with the device she switched on the speaker phone and laid it on an empty chair.

'Penelope Garcia, Quantico? What sort of greeting is that?' Hotch asked in an amused sort of voice.

The entire team banged into each other as they all simultaneously stepped forward trying to get closer to his voice. In the meantime, Derek reached out to cradle the woman in his arms as tears of strain poured down her plump cheeks.

'I'm sorry sir,' she choked out. 'I'll do better next time. Why are you calling? Are you okay? Do you want me sir?'

There was silence on the line.

'Garcia, are you crying?' he asked slowly in a dismayed voice.

Desperately, she grabbed Rossi's handkerchief from out his pocket and mopped her face.

'No sir,' she replied half truthfully. 'I just had too much coffee.'

JJ encircled her from behind and the two friends leaned into each other giving silent support.

Naturally Hotch saw through that transparent lie.

'Do you want me to come in Penelope?' he asked in concern and the technician's face crumpled again at the thought that he was worrying about her on a day like today. 'I am just waiting at the florists but I can come in to the office if you need me.'

Her red ringlets swayed from side to side as she shook her head vigorously, not able to speak without giving herself away to the man on the telephone.

'Garcia, I am walking to my car. Just hold on, I'll be there in fifteen minutes,' he ordered her in such an endearingly familiar way that she smiled through her tears.

'I'm okay sir. Now that I have heard your voice, I'm okay,' she added laying her head on Morgan's broad chest.

A sudden peace came over her heart as the dark profiler lowered her into her computer chair, still pressing her close to his body to give comfort. It was the same tranquility she felt when the team walked into the BAU office from off the plane, travelled stained, weary but safe under her watchful eyes.

'I'm okay' she repeated in a considerably calmer voice than before. 'How may I be service today, my liege?'

She heard him laugh quietly to himself, 'Do I need a reason to call? I just wanted to tell you good morning.'

She smiled happily at his words. It always made her feel like a million dollars when the usually reserved and severe older agent said something so sweet to her. Little did she know that he had been anxiously thinking about her in light of what Emily had revealed to him last night.

'Where are you sir?' she asked curiously wanting a picture to go with the voice.

The team looked around with pleased expressions as Hotch laughed softly again. On the fringes of the group Emily closed her eyes in relief as Hotch's rich voice continued to pour from the small device. He sounded lucid and focused, not like how he had been the night before. She looked up and gave Rossi a quick smile as he hugged her briefly to convey his support.

'You really expect me to believe...err…the oracle of knowledge doesn't have a computer screen up with my location already pinpointed?' he asked in mock incredulity.

The tech blushed slightly wondering how he could possibly know her secret, 'Um…is it okay to do that, sir?'

'Today yes, generally speaking no,' he remarked lightly, 'unless it is work related.'

Quickly she turned to her screens and brought up the information. She could feel the curious stares over her shoulders and she hoped that the others would be as forgiving and understanding when they found out that she tracked each of their cell phones when they away on a case. She peeped furtively as her teammates stared at the map of the city as if the six blinking red dots held the meaning of life. None of them seemed the least bit surprised that she followed them around in cyber space.

'I only do it when you are on a case,' she pleaded at JJ as she shook her head in amusement.

'I know,' Hotch answered, of course believing that she was speaking to him. 'I wasn't implying otherwise and besides I find it a great comfort knowing that someone who … …um…cares about me is monitoring my frequency.'

The red head frowned not believing that the man had hesitated. She would have to do something nice for him so that he would be confident that not only was she his friend but that she most certainly DID care about him and his well being. Her imaginative mind was already brainstorming fun activities and surprises for him when he spoke again.

'I'm starving. Where is there someplace to eat Garcia?' he asked companionably.

Immediately, she turned to her screens again to select a place that he would like. As his little dot started moving in the direction she indicated, silent congratulatory claps landed on her shoulders from the grateful members of her team. She beamed at them as Hotch ordered a bagel and coffee.

In the meantime, Emily took advantage of their distraction to slump alongside a convenient wall. Along with the rest of the team she silently enjoyed the light banter between Garcia and the man she cared so deeply for. The night before she and the excitable tech had followed the man home as planned but the dark haired agent had later returned to his apartment building. Worriedly she had sat staring at the single light in his window, knowing that he was all alone as Jack had been snatched by Haley's relatives for the night. In the end she had put her car in gear and drove off, even though she felt as if someone was peeling the skin off her flesh with a dull knife.

Why did love have to be so hard?

The timing of their relationship could not have been any worse even if they had planned it that way. Why couldn't the three of them grab a plane and head to the Caribbeans and leave it all behind?

She grinned faintly as she imagined the dumbfounded look on Hotch's face if she was to bounce into his office one day dressed in a nice tropical print, Jack in one hand and her suitcase, shades and sandals in the next.

'Sir would you like me to read something to you while you eat?' Garcia inquired tentatively not wanting to break the telephone connection just yet.

There was a rattle of cups and spoons in the background as the sounds in the small bistro came through the line.

'Thanks, that's alright. Just play me an audio tape,' he suggested.

The woman's jaw dropped open in shock.

Oh god.

'Sir?' she squeaked nervously stalling for time. Perhaps he meant a music tape.

'I trust, you do have something other than Morgan's voice recorded?' he teased her gently.

The embarrassed computer tech could hear muffled laughter behind her as the team enjoyed her discomfort.

'Oh yes sir… I have Emily TRYING to sing to Jack, Reid reciting a bed time story to Henry WITH voices, Morgan and Rossi arguing over who has more female admirers in the building and JJ sweet talking that new intern into carry her boxes. Which one do you want?' she answered tartly.

Fifty miles away, Hotch choked on his coffee.

'All of it,' he replied. 'Send them to my email ASAP.'

**Anote: I am not implying that Garcia is actively eavesdropping on the team's phone calls but that she would record their voices to play to herself when she was all alone. Alright I admit, that's weird and slightly "stalkerish" but it's what I would do if was separated from my friends for so long.**

**Bad news gentle readers. I have some things doing this week so I will be unable to post for a bit. I will try my very best for next Saturday. Don't you go anywhere! **


	31. It's raining regrets

**Anote: Hello gentle readers, hope some of you are still out there. Okay we have some mild swearing in this one. This chapter is inspired by the fact that after seven months of drought, it has been raining for four days straight. Yay!**

Chapter 31- It's raining regrets

As another loud crack of thunder roll overhead, SSA Agent Dave Rossi scowled heavily at the sheet of paper he was reading.

It was storming.

Great!

As if everyone's mood wasn't on edge as it already was.

Hastily he unknowingly crossed the last "i" and dotted the last "t" before throwing down his pen and pushing back his chair.

As he hurried to Garcia's office, he wondered if the computer tech would mind if he just set up shop in her office. He could barely concentrate knowing that Aaron was out there, thinking god knows what thoughts on the first anniversary of the death of his former wife. Granted the absent profiler had not given them any cause for concern as he vibrated solely between the cemetery, flower shop, a book store he had discovered and the Bistro where he had breakfast.

There was a little excitement earlier in the day when delivery men had shown up at the BAU with flowers for the girls. There was a single, elegant yellow rose for JJ in a long necked crystal vase; a small bouquet of Emily's favourite daisies in a sturdy clay pot and for Garcia an amazingly gaudy collection of tiger lilies interspersed with other tropical blooms. His eyes had met Derek's as the computer tech tenderly hugged the blossoms to her chest. The dark profiler had shrugged and Dave had nodded his head in agreement. There were far worse ways in which the Unit chief could choose to distract himself today.

Eagerly Rossi bounced into Garcia's small computer room and immediately made a beeline for the large monitor that the technician set up with the team tracking information. With a relieved sigh he folded himself into one of the comfortable cushioned chairs and proceeded to let Hotch's red dot lull him into a mellower frame of mind. After a few seconds however he frowned.

What the hell was his old friend doing?

Furtively he glanced over at Garcia who was furiously attacking the computer keys compiling data for someone on the team. Taking advantage of her distraction, he hooked a finger around the monitor and quietly angled it away just enough so that if she looked across she wouldn't see the entire screen.

He refocused his eyes back on to the monitor. Either Hotch had decided to take a ride on a merry go round which was as likely as him winning the Miss America pageant OR the lead profiler was pacing around in circles. Dave consulted the little key that Garcia had thoughtfully put up to assist them in reading the map and his heart sank. He remembered the layout of the cemetery and there was no shelter anywhere. So basically Hotch was pacing his ex-wife's grave in the pouring rain! As he leaned back into his chair and continued to fret about this disturbing circumstance, the older man realized suddenly that no one was sitting here in the room watching the screen with him. He had at least expected to see Prentiss here.

'Is there a meeting going on somewhere?' he asked in confusion. 'Where's everyone?'

Garcia held up one finger asking him to wait while she hit a couple of keys with a flourish.

'Meeting?' she queried, swiveling her chair to face him.

She nodded her head in understanding as he pointed meaningfully at the screen and then gestured at the empty room.

'I rerouted the map to their phones,' she responded. 'Didn't you get it?'

Dave immediately pulled out his phone to stare at the device. The computer technician snorted loudly in amusement when he shook the phone sharply as if expecting the map to fall out the base.

'Here, let me show you sir,' she offered companionably grabbing the chair next to him. 'First the nineties called and they said they want their cell phone back. How old is this thing?'

Dave glowered at this snarky remark.

'Hey! I can talk to people and get text messages. When cell phones can freeze beer, then I will buy another one,' he muttered stubbornly as she shook her head in mock horror.

He smiled down at the kindly woman as she tried to navigate his trusty old phone but his attention was abruptly caught by Hotch's red dot zooming across the map. The computer tech looked up then to insist that he get another phone when she too noticed the change in her superior's location.

'Whoa! He's driving fast!' she tried to laugh but it came out as feeble at best.

Dave reached out tentatively and held on to her hand and he wasn't surprised when she squeezed it tightly. She was a tough little girl.

'Oh good, he's coming here!' she exclaimed happily as Hotch turned on to the correct highway.

The two watched in dismay as he zipped past their building.

'Where...where..?' she stuttered, her voice breaking as Hotch carried on at a reckless pace across the area.

For long moments they stared at the dot before it all fell into place. Simultaneously they both stood and still holding hands they grabbed coats, laptops and phones and sped out the office. He could feel the tremor in her cold fingers as they hit the bull pen running. The rest of the team was hastily and silently collecting their rain gear, having already come to the conclusion that the pair had just made.

In short….had they waited too long?

As they agitatedly piled into the elevator, Rossi attempted to gently pass Garcia to Morgan and was surprised when she wrapped her arms trustingly around his torso, refusing to let go. Astonished but pleased, he hooked an arm around her back and looked down at her face, but her eyes were solely focused on Reid as he tried unsuccessfully to raise Hotch on the telephone.

'No answer,' he informed his teammates.

Derek grunted, 'JJ give it try. We are not going to stop calling until he picks up or we lay eyes on him.'

The rest of the BAU murmured their agreement of this decision. Rossi glanced across at Emily's pale face and he could see that she wasn't going to be much of a help for awhile.

'Morgan can you drive?' he asked softly, 'Garcia, keep us appraised of his position on the laptop. Reid, JJ, continue calling. Nothing is going to happen people, let's try to stay positive here.'

Normally Dave didn't like to be seated in the middle of the back row but this time he didn't mind as he used his free hand to gently pat Emily's arm on his right while Garcia pressed against him on the left. The computer tech had balanced the laptop on his knees and together the three of them kept a vigilant watch as Hotch's dot finally slowed down. It was a relief that the man had not ditched his cell phone to get rid off them. Not that they really NEEDED the GPS system as there was only a few places today that held any meaning for him.

'Rossi?' the dark profiler snapped irritably from the driver's seat.

'Yeah he's at the house,' the older man confirmed. 'Any response JJ?'

As she shook his head, the man turned to the dark haired woman at his side. She had not uttered a word so far.

'Call him Emily,' he suggested knowing instinctively that this was what they should have done in the first place but hoping she would do it for herself. He knew the two of them were trying to figure things out and while he applauded their restraint, now was not the time to be worrying about that.

The team held their breath as Hotch opened the connection and she put him on speaker phone.

'Leave me alone,' he whispered hoarsely.

With a small moan of anguish the dark haired woman slumped on to the car door as pale as a ghost.

'Keep them away,' he begged her. 'Don't, don't ….don't let them see me like this. Emily, PLEASE!'

Garcia immediately hid her face in Dave's sleeve with a strangled sob. However, the whole team flinched as Rossi raised his voice to shout into the telephone.

'THAT'S ENOUGH AARON!' he roared in frustration. 'Stop this. You're scaring the shit out of everyone!'

A deafening silence fell on the group and only the squeak of the windscreen wipers could be heard as it desperately tried to keep the water off.

'Dave?' the man on the line asked weakly in a small, confused voice.

All eyes cut to Hotch's vehicle that had now came into view, haphazardly parked infront of his old house. In the driving rain it was hard to see the car but they knew it was his and it looked like the front door was swinging wide open.

'Yeah, it's me buddy,' Dave added in a more reasonable tone. 'Okay listen. We are just going to drop Emily off, okay? We are not going to stay. You won't have to see any of us. But I swear to you, if you run away from her, I will hunt down you sorry ass and make you regret the day that you were ever born. Do you understand me Aaron Hotchner?'

As Derek finally pulled their SUV alongside, JJ let out gasp of shock and everyone goggled stupidly as they stared at the property.

'I already regret the day I was born,' Hotch remarked softly with unnerving indifference, before closing the connection.

**Anote: Whew! That was a toughie. On another more pleasant note, I sat down and did an interview with the people on this website. If you want to read a little more about me, the link can be accessed in my profile page.**


	32. A house is not a home

**Anote: Wow! A lot of people liked my last chapter. Thanks so very much!**

Chapter 32- A house is not a home

Dave reached over to softy close Emily's phone, shutting out the disturbing sound of the droning dial tone that had filled the cab interior. The sudden silence that ensued was enough to break everyone out of their horrified stupor.

'Somebody, tell me that Hotch didn't do that?' Derek asked the group in an incredulous voice, pointing to the property with one finger.

Rossi latched a comforting arm around Garcia as she began to tremble in earnest now, not understanding what was going on around her. Reid in the meantime, cupped his eyes to see through his rain obscured window at the sight before him.

'No...look, the foundations are still intact,' he commented matter-of-factly. 'A professional did this.'

The older man glanced over to take a quick look at Emily as he handed Garcia her trusty lap top so she could do what she did best. As he expected the young agent's eyes were firmly fixed on a familiar but rain blurred shape that was standing in the middle of the empty, overgrown field.

'Babygirl?' Morgan inquired quietly as their computer tech clacked away on various mysterious search windows.

She had to clear her throat a few times before she could speak.

'A few weeks after the funeral, Hotch's real estate agent put the house back on the market at a price that is …,' she paused as she scanned the new window that had popped up, 'not anyway comparable to those in the neighbourhood. Even with this aggressively low pricing strategy, there was hardly any interest (for obvious reasons). In March, she suggested that they demolish the home.'

They all turned as a group to stare at the empty lot of land which once housed all the hopes and dreams of their missing unit chief.

'Why didn't he tell one of us?' JJ asked quietly, blotting her eyes on some tissue that Reid had hastily thrust in her direction. 'Do you think he came out here to oversee the work?'

Garcia paled visibly at the awful thought.

'Sweet heart, when did all this happen?' Derek wanted to know with a noticeably pained look on his face.

He for one couldn't believe all of this had transpired and Hotch managed to keep it away from them. Damn it… he thought they were closer than that!

'March 12th.'

All eyes swung to the young genius that had blurted out this information.

'You knew?' Dave asked in puzzlement.

Reid quailed a little under the intense stare of the collective group and he muttered something under his breath.

'How come he told you and not us?' Derek quipped more angrily than he had intended.

The situation was rapidly falling to pieces and Morgan found that he didn't like it one bit!

'He didn't exactly tell me,' the young man said defensively, eyes zooming all around the vehicle as if searching for a way out.

Emily turned around suddenly and snapped, 'Have you ever considered that Hotch prefers confiding in Reid more than you?'

Naturally, Morgan jerked back under the young agent's verbal slap in the face. The young doctor in the meantime shrank further in his seat looking petrified at the thought that his two colleagues were fighting because of him.

Even as Rossi raised a hand calling for order, inside he began to feel the tension in his stomach unloosen as colour flooded Emily's face.

SSA, 'kick your ass', Prentiss was back in the building. Thank you GOD!

'Why don't you pick on someone your own size?' she growled menacingly in a tone that indicated she was SO willing to take Derek on. 'Leave Reid alone!'

'Alright, calm down everyone,' the older man ordered, gripping the arm of the young woman as she prepared to spring across the seat to murder the dark profiler. 'We can discuss who Hotch likes more at a later date. Although, I don't know how you people can call yourself profilers, and not know that he prefers me the most.'

Garcia involuntary giggle at Dave's outrageous banter, made them all shake their heads in amusement.

'Sorry Reid,' Morgan apologized, even though he was warily watching Emily while he said it.

'Okay…' Rossi said bracingly, 'let's get you suited up my dear.'

Various coats, hats and other bits of rain gear were passed around in an attempt to weather proof the young woman's clothes as much as possible. Reid had even twisted himself at an impossible angle to secure his much more sturdy rain boots on her feet.

'Something set him off Em,' he stated to her knees as she reached over to hold his long hair which cascaded into his face when he attempted to tie up the shoe lacings.

'It could be something small; a strange look, somebody saying something off colour at the grave site', JJ added with a knowing look out the window at her superior's back.

'But exactly what is not important. You just have to get his mind back on track,' Derek offered.

Rossi grabbed her chin and titled it up to face him, 'he's strong Emily. He'll do the rest.'

She nodded confidently having already figured out all that for herself.

'Messages?' she asked.

Everyone smiled in relief at the strength and self-assurance in her voice and manner as she gripped Garcia's designer Moulin Rouge umbrella in one hand.

'We'll be close by,' JJ whispered as she bent to kiss her softly on the cheek. 'Tell him that I send all my best love and to please call me if he requires any assistance.'

They went around the group adding greetings that ranged from the serious, to sweet and or funny, before everyone realized that Reid was still struggling with his message.

'Reid?' Morgan asked, reaching over to give him a quick squeeze on the shoulder, 'you okay there tiger? What's on your mind?'

The young doctor took a deep breath before looking directly at Emily.

'Please tell him for me,' he stated with a little quiver in his voice, 'that Jack is not the only one that needs him.'


	33. Close your eyes

**Anote: This chapter is for lilz54. Thanks for reading lilz.**

**The purple boots are of course inspired by **_**the vampire act's**_** odd imagination. **

Chapter 33 Close your eyes….

SSA Aaron Hotchner let out an irritable huff of air as he sensed someone approaching from behind. He knew he shouldn't be like this. He knew he should be happy that his friends worried about him and that he should be eternally grateful that there were still people around willing to tolerate his inconsiderate ass. But the world wasn't making a lot of sense to him today and he had enough hold on his mind to realize that he wasn't exactly playing with a full deck.

He just hoped it was ONLY Emily and not all of them together. He wasn't sure his out of control temper could handle their various colourful but loving personalities all at the same time.

The man exhaled in relief when the dark haired woman appeared at his elbow but in the next second that was replaced by another emotion. He pressed his lips together in an effort to keep silent and folded his arms across his dripping wet jacket, fighting for control. Emily wasn't helping one bit as she stared unseeingly infront of her with a totally blank look on her face.

Finally he could endure it no longer and with a short bark of laughter he turned to face her.

'Emily, what are you wearing?' he inquired in amused amazement, pitching his voice to be heard over the loud pounding beat of the rain. He stared in laughing horror at Reid's bright purple rain boots, Morgan's over sized jacket that was practically falling off her shoulders, JJ's Hermes scarf tied around her neck, Rossi's floppy hat on her head all topped by Garcia's hand painted art deco umbrella.

Even though more rolls of thunder could be over head, the man felt that the sun had come out as she smiled brightly at him.

'Oh, this!' she yelled in kind, innocently pointing to herself and raising her feet to examine the boots in turn. 'It was a team effort!'

She latched on to his elbow to step over an unusually high clump of soil and he gave her a little boost to make sure she arrived safely at his side.

'Do you think you can manage to wave at them?' she yelled again as it was almost impossible to be heard over the hammering raindrops. 'It would so make their evening if you could! Here, I will help you!'

With her assistance, he turned around to face the road for the first time and his heart sank when he saw the SUV filled with his team members all with their noses pressed against the glass staring at him with what he knew was anxiety.

'I don't deserve them,' he remarked bleakly as he waved at them and they waved vigorously in return.

'Well they seem to think so!' she countered swiftly and then proceeded to completely fry his last remaining working brain cell with the messages sent from the team.

The one good thing about standing in the rain is you could cry all you want and no one would ever know.

What exactly did Reid mean by his message? He made a mental note to seek him out later tonight and ask. Just to be on the safe side.

'Hotch, you are sniffling!' the woman stated in concern. 'Come on let's get you home and into some dry clothes.'

Emily nodded her head at Morgan and smiled as the dark man reluctantly inched the team vehicle down the road and away from sight.

'I am all wet!' Hotch announced unnecessarily looking down at himself as he walked cautiously over the uneven soil to his vehicle.

Emily was careful to keep her face neutral as inside she danced a mad, happy dance that he seemed more himself with very little effort on her part.

'It's just water!' she replied bracingly. 'It will dry!'

He looked back at the place where his old house once stood but he couldn't hope to maintain his footing on the wet grass with the woman tugging at his arm to move forward.

'Wait!' he exclaimed unhappily bringing them to a stop. 'I need to…'

'…you need to get dry before you catch a raging cold and fever,' she argued determinedly.

She was right. He was wet all the way down to his underwear and then some. It wouldn't be too long now before he started to shake so badly that he wouldn't be able to drive. Even now he could sense his teeth starting to chatter.

The unit chief looked down at the warm brown eyes looking up at him. She flinched as a large rain drop splattered unexpectedly on her forehead and began to trickle down her face. Without conscious thought he reached out to capture the droplet before it found itself leaking into her dry clothes.

'You came for me,' he muttered in awe as if realizing it for the first time. 'Why?'

She flinched again under his penetrating stare.

'Emily… I know you haven't made up your mind about us and I…,' he blurted out but stopped abruptly as if the thread of his conversation had been snipped by a giant pair of scissors.

'Yes Aaron?' she pressed apprehensively, wanting him to finish and not finish his sentence all at the same time.

The man pushed his hand through his hair in an effort to clear his mind and was rewarded with a fresh stream of cold water down his back. What was he even DOING here out here in the rain? However on the outside, he laughed quietly wiping his face to try and get some of the rain off of it, 'I like it when you call me Aaron. So it's just water huh?'

She smiled a bit uncertainly at this change in topic but didn't push further knowing that his mind was still probably jumping all over the place.

'Yes. It's just water,' she repeated again and over his cry of protest she closed her umbrella and let the rain pouring from the dark sky take her completely.

'EMILY!' he shouted, leaping forward to wrap his arms around her in an attempt to protect her from the full brunt of the storm. The man rested his head on her shoulder as she curled her arms around his back to hold him close.

Overhead, the lightening and thunder crashed jealously into each other as if trying to making their presence felt to the couple that were wrapped up in the own little bubble of warmth, light, and sunshine.

'Can you drive?' he finally muttered into her coat.

The young agent closed her eyes in relief as she felt his arms tighten even further around her torso, 'Sure, that's not a problem.'

Suddenly, something light feathered across his mind and Hotch's head snapped up quickly. The senior agent frowned as his eyes followed Foyet walking jauntily over the place that was once his whole life, before the apparition vanished into the driving rain.

He closed his eyes and hid his face in her neck again with a soft groan, 'Let's get out of here.'


	34. It happened one night part 1

**Anote: This chapter is for bellagirl008 who has also read my story in one sitting. Thanks for reading**

Chapter 34- It happened one night part 1

Damn he was cold.

Emily had stood him on a mat to drip while she hustled around his apartment, searching for towels and hot drinks. It had been easy for her as Morgan's coat and the other bits of borrowed rain gear had still protected her from the worst of the rain and she had shed these into a corner as soon as he had opened the door.

Tiredly he snagged a nearby waste paper basket and overturned it to make a comfortable seat for himself.

Emily flew past and dropped a folded towel on to his head before dashing into the kitchen to find some mugs for the hot tea.

For a moment he contemplated calling her back to help him as he was almost certain that he was too exhausted even to even lift his arms to drag the towel off his head. Somehow he managed it. With a little sigh he began to unbutton his jacket and ease it off his shoulders.

In the meantime he watched Emily rattling around the kitchen like an agitated bumble bee. It was so good to have her here. He silently thanked the God that he wasn't too sure about, that he was not alone tonight. Hotch was also grateful that these disturbing flashes of Foyet he had been seeing all day seemed to be fading. The first one that he had at the graveyard had of course caused a sensation, and not in a good way. He wasn't sure WHAT his ex mother-in-law thought when he snatched Jack out of her arms with a loud bellow of alarm. The sight of The Reaper propping up a nearby tree had of course sent every fiber of his being into instant overload. Everyone had stared at him in horror as he pressed his son protectively against his chest, on the peaceful looking albeit cloudy Wednesday morning. To make up for startling (and embarrassing the family) he had reluctantly allowed them to take his son for the duration of their visit here.

As long as the hallucinations didn't continue too long he wasn't particularly worried. He knew they were just a manifestation of the guilt he carried around about not saving Haley. If Reid was here, the genius profiler would probably put him to sleep with the actual nature of the condition, who discovered it, how to treat it along with a couple other hundred random facts related to the mental anomaly. Tossing his sodden jacket on to the pile of wet clothes in the corner, Hotch wandered if thinking of making Emily his girl had anything to do with these visions. Having a girlfriend was going to make him vulnerable in away he never wanted to be again.

The senior agent had just decided to share the disturbing events of the day with Emily when the young agent suddenly started unbuttoning her blouse right there in his kitchen.

He himself was just about to pull off his tie when naturally her actions made him freeze in place. His jaw dropped slowly in amazement as she pulled her work shirt over her head revealing creamy skin and a black bra.

Okay. That was unexpected.

However, his shoulders drooped in disappointment when she opened the washing machine door and tossed the blouse inside with a total lack of self consciousness for her partially nudity. For a moment there he thought things would….well he didn't know what to think …but now he realized she just wanted to get all the wet clothes in the tub. However that didn't stop the fact that he was enjoying the sights around him immensely. It wasn't as if she didn't know that he could see her as he had an open plan living room and kitchen. Quickly, he dropped his eyes to the floor thinking maybe she had expected him to do this without her having to ask, instead of ogling her like some sort of pervert.

Being a man, he couldn't resist another quick peek and he almost swallowed his tongue when she shimmed out her pants, revealing a matching panty. He rapidly acknowledged to himself right there and then that he suddenly loved coordinated lingerie!

However, this time he stood up and faced the opposite wall inorder to firmly put all temptations out of reach.

Like that was really going to help him now.

There was no way to erase the sight of Emily's long legs and softly rounded hips that were now branded on his eyeballs. Well it was certainly a hundred percent better than seeing Foyet all the time at any rate.

He heard her soft foot step padding towards him and he sucked in a harsh breath. Surely she was not approaching him wearing nothing but her underwear?

'Prentiss, there's a coat in my…' he stuttered out anxiously, but stopped in midsentence when he saw she had already found one of his dressing gowns to wear. She bent down to scoop up the wet clothes off the ground and grabbed the tie out of his fingers.

'I need your clothes Hotch,' she announced as she draped a bathrobe over his arm. 'Here put this on.'

He stared after her as she tripped away to stuff all the wet clothes in the open wash appliance. The coat that she was wearing was far too big for her and it trailed on the ground behind like a bridal train.

Too soon she came back and gestured to him to give her his shirt. The woman frowned as he clutched the collar in a tight fist as if terrified that she was going to rip the garment off his chest without his permission.

He watched warily as her lips curled into what could only be described as a dangerous smile.

'I wouldn't hurt you Hotch. There's no need to be afraid,' she said mischievously, slithering a little closer to him in a decidedly playful manner.

The smile slipped off her face when he stepped back so quickly that he hit the wall behind him.

'HOTCH!' she yelled in annoyance with her hands akimbo. 'What is wrong with you? I was just teasing. I will turn around for you to take off your pants. Get out of those wet clothes NOW!'

He shook his head like a scared little two year old as he slid along the wall trying to disappear into a nearby bathroom.

'I'll change in here,' he mumbled hastily as he ducked into the nearby washroom.

The man wasn't the least bit surprised when she followed him inside.

'Hotch! You are injured? Let me see!' she surmised incorrectly, 'What happened? Did you get into a fight?'

Oh god.

'Emily I have to use the toilet,' he lied unashamedly. 'Can you give me a minute?'

Of course they both knew it was a fib but he hoped she would take the hint and give him some space.

A man should I least be a king in his own bathroom, shouldn't he?

She crossed her arms and looked at him stonily as if daring him to remove her from his presence.

Well apparently, he wasn't king of the bathroom after all.

As he searched his mind for some other excuse, the woman walked right up to him and placed her hand on the clasps of his shirt and he could see the understanding dawn in her eyes.

She looked up into his face and felt his heart start to hammer in his chest.

'Believe in me Aaron,' she whispered comfortingly.

They stood measuring each other for long moments before the man let his arms drop to his sides in defeat. He closed his eyes and turned his head away as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

He didn't want to see the look of disgust in her eyes when she saw his scars.


	35. It happened one night part2

**Anote1: This chapter is for fashionista-princess who has also just read my story from top to bottom.**

*** inspired by the review of mummacass**

Chapter 35- It happened one night part2

Efficiently as was her nature she slid the wet shirt off his arms and gathered it into a ball so it wouldn't drip on the tiles.

'There,' she whispered almost motherly, 'that wasn't so bad was it?'

Hotch opened his eyes with a snap when he realized she was walking out the room.

'Emily?' he called her back uncertainly. Surely she had something to say about Foyet's artwork on his chest.

Her hair spun around her as she turned quickly to respond to the desperation she heard in his voice.

'Emily?' he said again softly.

He didn't have to say the words as he stepped bravely into the light so she could see him fully. She took a deep breath wondering how best to express what she was feeling.

'I saw them already Hotch,' she replied calmly. 'Don't fret like this. They don't impede your health and that's the ONLY thing that is important.'

The dark haired woman quickly stood on tip toe to give him a tiny kiss on the neck as he stared at her in confusion.

'Toss your pants outside when you are done,' she ordered him as she walked out closing the door softly behind her

The man inside the bathroom stood gawking at the doorway for long moments before striding forward to grab the doorknob. When did she see his scars?

The hospital.

He rested his tired head on the fine grain wood for a second as he fully absorbed how much this woman had done for. How she had stood at his side through some of the worst moments in his life and still contuined to do so to this day. No man could ask for a better friend.

Not wanting to let the moment pass without saying something complimentary he opened the door and approached her but was a bit taken aback at the scowl on her face.

His head started to hurt as fear took over again.

'What?' he snapped out a little more harshly that he intended. God, he was such a mess tonight.

In reply, Emily grabbed a mop and started to work on the puddle of water that was collecting around his feet.

He grinned faintly at the young agent who looked like a determined but harassed old woman in a shoe who had her hands full with just one child.

'Sorry,' he apologized and took the mop from her hands to assist her. 'Did you see my scars in the hospital?'

She nodded her head as she measured the soap powder for the washing machine. 'Trust me Hotch, they look a lot better now than they did then.'

He watched her from the corner or his eyes as she fiddled with the controls.

'I was thinking of getting surgery,' he announced.

All the colour drained from her face as she turned around to face him.

'What! Why? Jesus Christ, just tell me! It is bad? Where, where?' she babbled out incoherently gripping his arm in a tight painful hold as her eyes roamed his stomach trying to find the affected area.

'Oh ...I meant, you know, plastic surgery,' he muttered out hastily as she stared at him in disbelief.

'Hotch!' she cried in exasperation, punching him hard in the shoulder to express her displeasure. 'You almost gave me a heart attack.'

With a little sigh, the woman raised her other hand to absentmindedly caress his bare chest as she traced one of the ugly marks situated there. '**Hotch we all have scars. Yours are just on the outside.'**

The lead agent felt his stomach clench as desire shot through his body. The woman had him twisted around her little finger and she didn't even know. But it was not only her touch that called to his body, it was also her gentleness of sprit that called to his mind and warmed him right to the core of his being.

He so wanted to kiss her right now.

'Whatever, you want to do is fine with me,' she remarked off-handedly.

It took him a moment for his lust soaked brain to realize that she was referring to his plastic surgery and not the kissing he wanted.

'Pants, Hotch,' she remarked innocently pointing to the article of clothing she wanted, which only served to further make his heart beat even faster.

Mercifully she seemed clueless to all this as she playfully slapped her hands over her face to cover her eyes. He started to laugh when he realized the she had her fingers splayed wide, indicating that she could clearly see him if she wanted too. Well, it's not that he could really protest as he had stolen peeks of her body earlier. As he unbuttoned his pants he was sorely tempted to slide off his underwear too, just to throw her off balance, but he refrained. He wasn't himself tonight and he didn't want to do something stupid to jeopardize their amiable 'time out' period. This whole situation with Emily could have easily gone south of the border if she was another type of woman and no one would have been happier to see him out the door than Strauss.

Happily though he knew this fear was groundless. **Emily had already proved her loyalty to him****

Quickly he wrapped his bathrobe around him as the cold air hit his already freezing flesh. She saw him shiver and as she tossed his pants into the tub, she simultaneously stuffed a mug of tea into his hands.

'Thanks,' he muttered, blowing on the hot drink before sipping it gratefully. 'And thanks for everything today.'

She was about to comment when their attention was caught by a loud rattling noise in washing machine. He stopped the device while she opened the door to poke around in the suds.

'Oh…it's just grandpa's ring,' she informed him, fishing the jewelry from its watery bath. 'Must have been in your pocket.'

His vision blurred as all the blood rushed to his head.

Oh god.

He was supposed to put that back on BEFORE he saw her again. What was he going to say now? As he hastily started sorting through explanations and apologizes, the woman infront of him dried the ring on her gown and slipped it into her robe pocket.

'EMILY!' he shouted at her.

Unfortunately this untimely bellow caused her to lose her footing and she crashed into one of the dining room chairs. He reached out quickly to steady her, and then changed his mind and harshly dragged her against his chest.

'Hotch! What's the matter?' she more or less yelled back angrily as she massaged her ears. 'Do you want to burst my ear drum?'

He squeezed her torso a little more firmly to get her attention. How could she do this to him tonight? The lead agent swallowed painfully as he saw his entire future collapsing before his eyes.

'Are you taking back your ring?' he asked quietly.

The annoyed look on her face was replaced by one of surprise.

'No I am not. Of course not!' she responded quickly as she reached up to cradle his head in between her hands. She massaged his temples with her thumbs as Hotch closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to try and master himself.

'I was just keeping it safe for you. Calm down Hiccup,' she whispered, bringing his head down to hers to touch her forehead.

'Don't call me that,' he protested feebly even as he released the desperate grip he had around her body. He really needed to calm down. His head was buzzing like a warped DVD with all sorts of disjointed sounds and images. In his mind he could hear Haley speaking to him for the last time so bravely and so compassionately before Foyet shot her in the head. He opened his eyes to see another pair of eyes that were trustingly looking up at him; another pair of eyes that was depending on him for love, friendship, and protection from the evil in the world. Could he really do this a second time around?

'I couldn't wear it today,' he began to explain but stopped as the young woman pressed her fingers on his lips.

'Whatever you want to do is fine with me,' she reassured him again, now massaging the tips of ears to try and calm him down.

'I'll wear it tomorrow,' he promised her, turning his head to kiss the inside of her forearm. 'I'm…not. I feel a little confused.'

The woman gave him another hug and rubbed his back vigorously trying to warm him up.

'You need some food and you need a hot shower,' she suggested.

'Oh no…not more water,' he muttered comically into her hair and was pleased when she started to giggle.

The man pretended to struggle a bit as she pushed him towards the bathroom and he was rewarded with more laughter on her part.

He could listen to that sound all day long.

'I'll make some eggs,' she tossed over her shoulder as she finally pushed him into the washroom.

'No salt in mine!' he shouted through the closed door before running the shower to get to a nice hot temperature.

He had just turned around to grab a fresh bar of soap from the under the sink when he looked in the mist covered mirror.

Unexpectedly, Foyet stared back.

**Anote2: **

**** she tendered her resignation rather than snitch on him to Strauss in 'Sex and Birth'**

**Gentle readers, I have some stuff going on so I will not update for awhile. Please add me to your Story alerts so that you will be aware of when next I post. I don't have any ideas for after this story arc so if you would like me to write anything in particular, please send me a private message with your idea.**


	36. It happened one night part 3

Chapter 36- It happened one night 3

'You know you never really struck me as the long showers type of guy,' Emily commented to the closed door with a mischievous grin.

The dark haired woman was so busy trying to get an image of a sudsy Hotch off her mind that it took a while for her to realise that the man had not responded to her summons.

She knocked gently.

'Hotch, eggs are ready!' she tried again.

Very carefully she turned the door knob and averted her eyes so she wouldn't see anything she didn't yet have permission to see.

The young agent frowned as she caught sight of her superior gripping the sides of the wash basin and staring in the mirror as quality hot water ran unheeded in the shower. Quickly she crossed the small room to turn off the tap.

The man said nothing to stop her.

'Hey, you alright, sir?' she asked, not aware that she had slipped back into a formal greeting as a reaction to his odd behaviour.

He nodded slowly before straightening up to face her.

'Hey,' he replied softly and Emily instantly backed away from the look in his eyes. His eyes had turned a flat dark colour. There was not a trace of awareness in his gaze as he stared at her.

'Hotch?' she pressed on bravely, 'let's go outside and sit down.'

The woman held on to his arm and propelled him gently towards the couch, quickly switching off as many lights within her reach when she saw him wince at the brightness.

'You're doing great,' she muttered comfortingly both for him and herself as they seated themselves in the now dim living room. It wasn't quite dark as it was only four in the afternoon but the heavy rainclouds overshadowed the sun and cast them in a soft coolness. Any other day she would have enjoyed this weather especially with Hotch's warm body pressed against hers but even though he was within touching distance his mind was miles away.

His meekness disturbed her. By now he should be lying through his teeth, proclaiming that he was well and that he wanted food, not necessarily in that order of course.

After only a few seconds of strained silence the senior agent stood quickly.

'I'm thirsty,' he announced, walking to a nearby laundry basket.

Emily followed him with silent eyes.

'I think I'm going out,' he added, pulling on a pair of crumpled sweats.

'Where are you going Aaron?' she asked rhetorically. 'You have water, juice and soda pop in your fridge.'

His face was blocked from view as he pulled on a thread bare t-shirt.

'Look I need a drink, alright?' he snapped as he reached for his keys. 'Do I need a permission slip to do that?'

The young agent on the couch hugged herself tightly as the man's cold defensive anger washed over her.

'I don't want you to go out and drink!' she yelled back. 'Are you CRAZY? You can't find solutions to your problems at the bottom of a bottle!'

The woman stared at his back as he worked on the front door latch.

'I am locking you in,' he announced. 'If you leave you will trip the alarm off.'

'Hotch, PLEASE!' she begged him.

She saw the sag in his shoulders and the young agent immediately hurried forward to take advantage of the opening.

'Stay with me!'

He still wouldn't face her but she heard him inhaling and exhaling deeply, fighting for control of all his conflicting emotions.

'I won't lock you in,' he mumbled to his front door. 'I hope you will still be here when I come back but you don't …I won't blame you if you are not here. I wouldn't stay if I were you.'

The woman wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed fiercely, turning her head sideways to lay it on his shoulder blade. He was still shivering from the after effects of the rain he had walked around in.

'You're right. You would not,' she agreed, 'because you would never let me leave in the first place. Stay with me Hotch.'

Gently but firmly he pried open her fingers that were linked across his chest.

'I have to go Emily,' he said softly. 'You were right to hesitate in your decision about us. You deserve better than this.'

He turned around to face her now and the senior profiler sucked in a small, pained gasp when he saw the tears in her eyes.

'I have to go,' he repeated again, kissing her gently on the top of her head but all the while pulling away inch by inch from her presence. 'I don't know why you love me but I am so grateful that you do. I am so sorry.'

Two tears trickled down her cheeks in response to his words and unexpectedly he bent down to kiss them away tenderly.

At that instant, something inside her head just snapped. Months later she would tell him she actually heard the sharp, sound in her mind.

Firmly grasping his head she slammed her lips over his.

Naturally he tried to backpedal in his surprise, but she wrapped her arms around his neck imprisoning him against her body. He was physically stronger than her, but she wasn't exactly a feather weight either and there was no way to remove her without hurting her. However, it took only a few seconds for the lead agent's famous self control to be ground into the dust as the woman in her arms opened herself up to him with a passion and heat that burned across his senses sending them into overdrive.

'Emily?' he gasped between kisses. But the clever little woman took advantage of that to thrust her tongue in his open mouth to explore the warmth within.

He could feel his heart beat out of control as his body tightened in a natural response to what she was offering. The man moaned out loud as he crushed her against him, his body feeling hot and cold by turns as his blood raced crazily in all directions. Even as he muttered excuses against her lips, he was already reaching for the sash in her gown.

'Emily, you don't have to do this,' he protested as his arms wrapped around the bare skin of her waist that had been previously covered.

Her response was to arch her neck to expose the soft skin there.

Hotch was lost.

As he nuzzled and kissed a soft path down Emily's neck he felt his legs buckle underneath him and without further fuss, the man dragged them both to the living room floor.


	37. It happened one night part 4

**ANote: Well I tried to keep the next scene as mild as possible for all our younger readers. Apologies if I was not successful but perhaps a 'M' rating would not be amiss for this chapter.**

Chapter 37- It happened one night part 4

**Rating M- for suggestive content**

It was the slap of cold tiles on her bare back that brought the young agent to full awareness.

What was she DOING?

Were they really going to do this on the floor of his living room? Her head swam and stomach churned uneasily even though the rest of her was gleefully wrapping itself like a hungry snake around the man's body.

When would she ever learn?

She had done this before. Offering sex as a way to comfort a man, and it went without saying, it NEVER turned out well.

However, her eyes fluttered shut as he pinned her arms over her head so he could begin a slow, sensual path of devastation from the back of her right ear, down her chin, across her collar bone and between the valley of her breasts. She always suspected that the incredible focus he had at the office would spill over into other aspects of his life. Without even realizing it, she had been laying there doing nothing while he turned her body to jelly with his talented mouth.

The dark haired woman shook her head to clear her mind before reaching up to capture his lips again. Of their own accord it would seem her fingers crept up under his shirt and the man lifted his arms to allow her to take off the top. He snatched it from her fingers and tossed it (much to her delight) caveman style over his shoulder.

After that she lost track of time as he cleverly slid her out of her remaining undergarments without breaking the hold he had over her mouth.

She felt cold all of a sudden when she realized he had drawn away from her. Opening her eyes she could see that he had rocked back on his knees and was staring down at her naked body as if trying to commit all to memory.

His utter stillness was too much for her barely functioning mind to cope with and she moved her hands down to cover herself. Quickly he reached out to snag her wrists and with the combination of strength and gentleness that always distracted her at work, he pried her arms apart so that his view would remain unobstructed.

'You're beautiful Emily,' he said simply as he reached up to gently smooth her hair behind her ears and off her forehead.

She thought her heart would stop at the tenderness in his voice.

'Mine?' he asked quietly.

For a moment she wondered what he wanted and then she smiled through her surprise. He was asking her permission, giving her the opportunity to change her mind if she wanted to.

Her one second of hesitation was enough though and without a mumble of protest he draped her discarded gown to cover her body and scooped her into his arms.

'No, I want to be with you!' she said firmly with a determination that would have fooled everyone except perhaps an ace profiler with ten years of experience in reading people, (who also spent his free time stalking her every move when she wasn't looking).

'And I want to be with you,' he tacked on reassuringly as he laid her gently on the same couch they were just sitting on, 'and we will be. No need to rush. I am right here.'

The young agent scrunched up the sofa so that he could sit on the edge of the cushions. Smiling, he took the proffered little seat and rested one hand on either side of her head, as he looked down at her.

'I really want to…we don't have to stop,' she protested half heartedly now, as she could clearly see that his mind had already been made up.

Playfully she pulled at the waist band of his sweats as he bent down to kiss her softly.

'Let's do this another night, one where my mind is not wandering all over the place,' he quarreled gently, trying to persuade her to come around to his way of thinking.

Hotch wasn't sure what was going on with Emily but he knew she wasn't ready for what she thought she was ready for. She couldn't even say she loved him out loud as yet, far less for the emotional commitment that would be forged if they slept together. He knew that and he was pretty sure that she knew it too.

With eyes downcast, she tied the drawstring of his pants into a cute little bow.

'You're not mad?' she muttered quietly.

The senior agent frowned darkly at this question, thinking of the unstated implication behind her words. Was there a man out there who he had to hunt down and kill for putting such a thought in Emily's mind?

'As far as I remember, Agent Prentiss,' he attempted to comment lightly. 'It's always been ladies' choice since the dawn of time.'

She beamed at him even as he pushed his hand through his hair and completely rumpled it in obvious sexual frustration.

'Okay, so I need a couple of cold showers now,' he announced to the ceiling. 'Will you come keep me company?'

The woman tucked her gown a little more securely under her armpits as he held out his hands to pull her up.

'Um...isn't having me around going to defeat the purpose of the cold shower?' she remarked in laughing amusement.

He smiled broadly as he swatted her exposed bottom mischievously.

'Of course it is, that's why you are going to sit OUTSIDE the shower stall and talk to me,' he said with a hint of cheek that she had never seen before. She could really get use to this side of him.

'Whatever happens, don't let me look in the mirror,' he ordered her leading the way towards the bathroom.

Emily took the opportunity to turn around her robe across her shoulders so that she could wear it properly.

'Why?'

She lowered the toilet seat and cover to provide herself with a comfortable makeshift chair.

'I saw Foyet in it earlier,' he admitted turning his back to reactivate the shower settings. 'I've been seeing him all day actually.'

The dark haired woman nodded her head calmly, 'Perfectly understandably given the day and circumstances. Let us know if it continues though.'

The lead agent shook his head in pretend horror, 'you know, another woman would not have said what you just said.'

Emily's face crumpled a bit in confusion not sure if she was being insulted or not but Hotch's quick kiss on her lips settled it for her. The woman eagerly followed his mouth as he drew away and he responded favorably cupping her face to tilt her head for a better angle. With a little groan of pleasure she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck again and then suddenly her arms were empty as Hotch quickly hopped into the shower.

The shriek he gave as the cold water hit him could rival Reid's and as the woman doubled over in laughter she took great pleasure in letting her usually stoic and unflappable superior know that.

'This is all your fault!' he snapped irritability. 'You better stop laughing now or I will partner you with Reid for a month!'

He smirked as not a sound came from the other side of the shower curtain.

**Anote 3: Please sign the Petition to save AJ and Paget!**


	38. It happened one night part 5

**ANote 1:Taking a page from apracot's stories and trying to be a little lighter in this chapter. **

Chapter 38- It happened one night part 5

'Emily, can I talk to you about something?' Hotch asked as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

The woman lying contentedly on his chest grunted noncommittally.

'Can you wait for the commercial?' she grumbled quietly.

While the senior agent was just as obsessed with Nickelodeon as most male Americans were, what he wanted to say was important.

'Hey!' she yelped, as he switched off the television they were watching.

They had managed to get both themselves showered (cold for him, hot for her) and into fresh clothes, before powering through the omelettes that Emily had prepared. The next most obvious activity was to find a chair or sofa and never get back up again. In the end they had crashed on his bed and switched on the television. The 'Avatar- Last airbender marathon' had quickly caught their collective attention and happily they settled in to watch something they both enjoyed, pleased that it had been so easy to find a show they could agree on.

'I saw this one already,' he told her consolingly. 'I'll fill you in.'

He smiled as she hissed at him.

'What?' she snarled. 'What is so important? Prince Zuko is about to do something stupid. I just know it!'

Hotch wondered if he should let this go. It really was a non issue especially if HE was her boyfriend, but….

'What was that all about earlier?' he asked gently, draping an arm around her body to reassure her.

He sensed her hesitation in the stillness that followed.

'Emily, you don't have to use your body to…' he began before she interrupted him by pushing off his chest to gain a sitting position.

The woman stared sightlessly infront of her at the wall opposite. 'I know.'

Gingerly he placed his hand on the back of her t-shirt and patted gently, wanting her to lay back down but not wanting to insist which would sort of ruin the whole point he was trying to make.

'Are you sure you know what I am talking about?' he pressed, even as she nodded her head.

This time he did reach out to tug gently on one shoulder. Relieved he enfolded her in his arms and handed her the remote.

'You don't ever have to do that with me,' he promised her giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Unfortunately, the TV station had gone to commercial which left Emily in an uncomfortable state, wondering if Hotch was minutely dissecting why she felt the need to seduce him earlier.

'You know I was just trying to distract you and keep you from going to the Bar,' she offered defensively.

The woman rose slightly into the air as the lead agent underneath her inhaled deeply.

'And you did a very good job of it, thank you,' he conceded quietly. 'Emily I don't want to fight with you right now, but we both know that's not the only reason you err… jumped me.'

Emily's dark eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. Was he profiling her?

The bastard!

As she opened her mouth to fire off a stinging retort, the show returned from commercial.

After a minute, they both started to laugh as they realised the cartoon had completely sucked them in.

'I think Jack is a bad influence on us,' she remarked with a wide grin.

'Oh blame my son for your lack of focus, will you?' he replied in amusement.

'Don't you think Jack is responsible for your cartoon addiction?' the woman asked curiously.

'Nope, I have always been this way,' he revealed unexpectedly. 'I think Jack wants to go to karate school because of this show.'

The woman shifted around to find a more comfortable spot on his chest.

'Sounds like a great plan,' she commented. 'But maybe you should run it past Morgan. He might want to do the lessons himself.'

The man nodded and looked down as Emily shifted again.

'Are you alright, should I get a blanket to put between us?' he asked solicitously.

Of course he didn't want to lose the warmth and softness of the woman but neither did he want her to be uncomfortable.

'No, it's not exactly comfortable,' she said in reply. 'But trust me your chest is much nicer to be on than Morgan's.'

The young agent was busy marvelling at the lead star's water bending ability when she realised that Hotch had tightened his grip on her back almost painfully.

'So…' he tired to say casually, 'how do you know how nice Morgan's chest is?'

Emily started to giggle at the jealous sound in his voice. How cute was that?

Getting no other response, the man bounced her slightly in the air to show his displeasure causing her to shriek as she almost fell off the bed. He caught her as she was going over the edge and dragged her up his body to meet his eyes.

She still thought his concern was funny, but she didn't like the confused look on his face.

'Oh man. Hotch, it was nothing,' she protested, giving him a playful kiss on the tip of his nose.

'Maybe you should let me be the judge of that,' he muttered petulantly, staring at her with a frown.

In response the dark haired woman rolled her eyes expansively, 'Oh brother.'

For a moment she cudgelled her tired brain to remember what she had barely even given any thought to.

'I think we were on a stakeout and we were in this ditch. I had my periods and I was miserable because of the pain. Morgan put his arm around me so I could be warm. The pain went. We caught the bad guy. The end,' she stated in a point wise fashion as if the lead agent was learning impaired.

The man studied the ceiling as he thought of a response.

'From now on you and I are partnering in the field,' he announced loudly.

The woman shook her head in disbelief. Didn't he trust her? Didn't he trust Morgan?

'Hotch!' she said in a disgruntled voice. 'You know how men have this unspoken rule that they don't date the women their friend's are interested in?'

'Emily…'

'Well women have that rule too,' she interrupted him.

'Emily…'

'Garcia is still so NOT over Morgan. I would never do anything to hurt her and if Morgan was to make a pass me, I would cut off his manly bits and hand it to him with pleasure!'

'Emily!' he said sharply to get her attention. 'I understand that…don't think I don't trust Morgan with you. I trust him with my life.'

This time it was Hotch who wriggled around in discomfort, 'I just want to be the one that keeps you warm, that's all.'

'What?' he asked as she stared at him. 'Does that sound stupid?'

The woman kissed him warmly. 'Not to me it doesn't.'

**Anote 2: Hope I have not confused you with all the half finished sentence. Basically I think Emily snapped because she felt she was losing Hotch and was using sex as a way to keep him. Unfortunately, I am writing from personal experience here, so take it from me ladies...it's not a good idea. Very few men are like Hotch. Thanks to Nagen66 for encouraging me to write this chapter.**


	39. Three cups of coffee

**Anote: I turn 33 today. Yay! Yay!What was looking like a tame and boring day is starting to pick up and I almost left the house without posting this week's installment! Enjoy!**

Chapter 39- Three cups of coffee

SSA Derek Morgan looked up and down the street, squinting in vain to see his colleague in the dawn's weak light. Giving up, he juggled the carton holding the three cups of steaming coffee in one hand and hit the speed dial on his phone.

'Yeah, it's me,' Morgan greeted the genius profiler. 'Weren't we supposed to meet up at Hotch's place? I already bought you some coffee and yes I have your six packets of sugar in my pocket.'

The man on the line laughed quietly.

'Thanks Morgan,' the man replied. 'But can you handle this on your own? I am already at the office.'

The dark profiler frowned. There was no WAY that Reid would have forgotten the arrangement, the man didn't even have to write down phone numbers so great was his memory.

'You okay?' he asked in concern. 'Are you sick?'

The young doctor's sigh whooshed over the line.

'Yes, I am fine, Morgan.'

'Sooooooo…. Why are you there and not here?' the man pressed on relentlessly as was in his nature.

The silence that greeted him made him scowl fiercely at an innocent lamp post.

'Morgan, calm down,' his young colleague commanded almost clairvoyantly. 'I just want to give Hotch some space. We've been together a lot lately.'

The man holding the coffee started to walk towards the building. In his mind he flashed back on the scene yesterday when Reid seemingly appeared to know a lot more about Hotch than everyone else did, including his oldest friend, Rossi.

'Did the two of you have a fight? You know you can tell me anything, right?' Morgan asked.

Back in the office Reid fidgeted with his socks.

'I know and thanks for saying that out loud like you did. You can tell me anything too.' he replied. 'Hotch and I are fine last time I checked. Call me, if you need back up.'

And with that the two men hung up their phones companionably.

'Good morning,' the agent greeted the door man who obligingly held the door open for him.

Moments later, he was depressing Hotch's apartment buzzer.

A bleary eyed, FBI sweats clad unit chief opened the door with an 'I am about to swallow you whole' yawn.

'Morning, Hotch,' the dark man said in amusement, pushing the tray of coffee in his direction. 'Got any sleep?'

Hotch only nodded his head in reply as he was busy sipping the heavenly brew.

'I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?' Derek inquired as the man beckoned him inside.

'Good news first of course,' the man replied in a gravely sleep filled voice.

The younger man hopped up onto a bar stool in the kitchen area and looked around the room distractedly. There was something odd about the disorder in the apartment.

'Well the good news is that you can have this extra cup of coffee that I bought for Reid because he's already at the office,' the man announced.

Hotch dragged the spare cup towards himself.

'Is Reid okay? It's not like him to pass up on free coffee that he didn't have to make himself,' the senior agent asked knowingly, tensing his shoulders as he remembered that he had forgotten to call the young man last night.

'He's okay. I just talked to him,' the man said reassuringly. 'The bad news is that we have a case.'

For a fraction of a second the lead agent's back drooped before he automatically straightened himself, shaking off his mental and physical exhaustion.

'JJ didn't call me,' he commented curiously.

'She was going to, but I advised her to let you sleep for a few hours. She's prepping her folders and presentation as we speak and Garcia is already doing some preliminary searches at Rossi's request. Are you ready to go with me or do you need another day for yourself?' the man finished his report with this tentative question.

Slowly the dark man reached out a hand to clasp the other man's arm supportively, 'How have you been? Are you holding up?'

Taking a deep breath, Hotch put down his cup of coffee, 'I keep seeing Foyet.'

'In your head?' Morgan asked seeking clarification and raised an eyebrow when the man opposite shook his head negatively.

'Maybe I should sit this one out?' Hotch fretted miserably. 'Or maybe you can lead the case and I can still come along.'

The dark profiler's eyes widened in surprise at this suggestion but then he shrugged it off. Hotch was a true leader who knew that leadership had to do with respect and not with job titles.

'Well just this once,' the Morgan sighed playfully like a martyr, 'because your job sucks big time.'

Hotch smiled appreciating the light hearted spin that Derek was trying to place on the situation.

'Thanks for this,' he added picking up his cup of coffee. 'I really don't want to be alone. But don't put me in the field and should I tell the rest of them about the hallucinations, you think? Yes, I will. At least everyone will have their guard up,' the man thought out loud staring at the fridge door handle.

Morgan let him ramble on as he glanced around the living room with a frown. It was the sound of the shower turning on unexpectedly in the next room that made it all snap into place. With a sinking heart he noted the unusually large volume of plates in the sink, the two mugs on the coffee table and the black brassiere draped artistically on the arm of a chair which somehow he had missed before.

'Oh man….' Derek muttered in shock. 'At least tell me it was a friend!'

'A friend what?' the unit chief asked distractedly.

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!' Morgan roared in anger and dismay, 'You paid for it? Tell me you used some protection. Do you know the kinds of diseases that are out there? Man, this is fifteen shades of illegal! You could lose your job!'

Hotch stared at him as if he had two heads. Undeterred by this appearance of innocence, the dark profiler leapt off his bar stool and stalked towards the bedroom.

'It's not a prostitute Morgan,' he remarked stonily suddenly catching on to what his colleague was ranting on about.

Naturally, the young man shuffled embarrassedly from one foot to the next, feeling all kinds of stupid now.

'Errrr…sorry sir,' he apologized firmly. 'I didn't know you were seeing anyone. That's really good. I think it's a good move in a positive direction for you and Jack. Do I know her?'

'Yes,' the unit chief supplied unexpectedly.

Confused Derek crossed his arms across his chest and raised one eyebrow, 'I do?'

For a full half a minute Hotch toyed with his cup of coffee which of course lead to Morgan walking back over to sit next to him.

'I think you know Emily fairly well,' the lead agent finally replied.


	40. My little sister

**Anote: I can't believe I wrote 40 chapters and that people are still interested. Thanks everyone for reading.**

Chapter 40- My little sister

Hotch instinctively braced himself as he registered the sudden tension that swept through the dark profiler's frame. The lead agent knew that some members of the team might not be on board with this idea and he was not unsurprised in the least that Derek was one of those people. As head of an all female household, Morgan tended to be overprotective where women were concerned.

Only the sound of the running shower could be heard as Hotch calmly stared at the man before him who was unconsciously clenching and unclenching his fists.

'Derek, do you mind washing the dishes?' he suggested trying to buy some time. 'Let me take out my iron and get a shirt.'

Derek ran towards the sink like a man dying of thirst.

In the meantime, Hotch pulled out a shirt and tie from the laundry basket. The two men worked quietly for a time each sorting through impressions and different approaches to the inevitable conversation that they needed to have before Emily walked out of Hotch's bedroom.

The dark man attacked the skillet fiercely to try and remove a stubborn bit of grease, 'How long have you been sleeping together?'

Hotch bristled at the crassness of the question but decided to overlook it just this once.

'We are not sleeping together,' he replied coolly laying a tie on the ironing board.

'But you are going to?' the man pressed on, walking over to collect the dirty mugs in the living room.

The unit chief bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. He would never understand this need young people had to reveal all they were feeling like this.

'Yes. If she will still have me,' he muttered quietly.

The man glowered as Derek snorted with laughter.

'You think that's funny?' Hotch inquired with dangerous, narrowed eyes.

Derek turned his back to finish off the cutlery which he had left for last.

'Sorry boss,' he said with a hint of mischief. 'I forget how old school you are. It's all good. And of course 'she will have you'. You're a good guy.'

Hotch hung up his tie and peered at the back of the man's bald head.

'You are okay with this? You didn't seem too thrilled before,' he remarked. 'If there is anything you want to say, now is the time to say it.'

Morgan walked over to the laundry area drying his hands on a dish towel.

'You just caught me by surprise that's all. I am sorry about that. You have my support,' he responded soberly. 'You're going to need it. This isn't going to be easy'

The lead agent nodded his head agreeing with the man's assessment of the future.

'Who else knows?'

The older man flipped over the shirt to get to the collar area.

'Just Rossi for now but I suspect that JJ knows something too,' the agent mused. 'She may not have a clue about Unsubs but she's more attuned to her friend's feelings than I think we are.'

'That's the truth,' Morgan replied handing him a rack to hang up the pressed shirt. 'I didn't even see the signs. Em's a good woman Hotch. Good choice.'

Absented-mindedly Morgan glanced towards the closed door.

'You don't think she is hiding in there because she knows I am outside?' the dark man asked skeptically.

This was hardly likely but Derek frowned at this possibility. Walking towards the counter he grabbed the extra cup of coffee.

'Emily, it's Morgan,' he said gently at the closed door. 'I have hot coffee.'

There was a moment of silence before she replied.

'Thanks,' she called out in an oddly strangled voice. 'Can you leave it on the table outside? I will be right out.'

The dark profiler exchanged perplexed looks with his superior. Emily WAS avoiding him!

Gently he tapped on the door and opened it slowly, 'Em, I am coming in. Hotch explained it all to me. There is no need to ….'

He broke off as Emily spun around quickly hiding her arms behind her back.

They both stared at each other momentarily stumped as to what to say next. The young female agent was obviously trying to find a way to distract her colleague from asking her what she was concealing from him.

'Hey, do we have a case?' she inquired reasonably.

'Em, what are hiding behind your back?' Derek asked suspiciously. His heart began to beat a little faster as she shook her head. Its not that they were best friends but Morgan regarded the woman like family and he was, up till this moment, fairly certain she felt the same.

'There's nothing you can't tell me. You know that right?' he asked with a hint of déjà vous. The whole team was acting weird this morning, first Reid and now Emily.

Hotch had just come in having heard Morgan's last question. Curiously he stared at the two as they had some sort of stand off in his bedroom. His eyes widened in surprise as Derek thrust the cup of coffee against her chest and the woman made no move to hold the drink that was so perilously close to her white work blouse.

'Okay ...Morgan. Don't get all worked up,' she began slowly, taking a step back to put some distance between her and the cup.

She showed the men her bruised forearms that she had been hiding behind her back. The unit chief blanched as he saw a familiar size handprint on her wrists.

'I don't know what happened. Last night, Hotch and I were in a bit of a …'

Her explanation was cut off as Derek calmly put down the cup of coffee and slammed his fist into Hotch's distracted face.


	41. Friend or foe

**Anote: This chapter had a mind of its own. I blame the 'vampire act's wonderful story 'Pain' for this**

Chapter 41- Friend or foe

'Damn that hurt!' Hotch thought to himself as he stumbled across the floor and into his writing desk.

He had enough presence of mind to think about the bruise he was going to be sporting for the next few days when Morgan grabbed him by the neck of his jersey ready to slam the back of his head against a convenient wall. Fortunately, Emily had recovered from her shock at this unexpected bit of violence and had quickly leapt on to the dark profiler's back. Unfortunately, this new factor in the equation was enough to send them all crashing into a heap on the carpeted floor.

The breath was knocked out of the unit chief's body as he bore the brunt of the weight of his two colleagues.

'Oh god!' he yelped as Derek, accidentally hit him in the solar plexus.

In the meantime, the furious profiler didn't let this new circumstance distract him from his new goal in life, which naturally was to beat Hotch to a jelly. Emily grabbed on to his forearm struggling to prevent one of her best friends from pounding the face of his superior officer.

'Morgan, STOP THIS!' she yelled in his ear.

The dark haired woman was fairly certain that Derek didn't hear her even though the apartment was silent except for the sounds of them struggling. Morgan tore his arm from her grasp and managed to knock Hotch's head against the floor one more time before Emily wrapped her arms around Derek's neck to cut off his air supply.

This one second was enough for Hotch, as he scrambled out from underneath his colleague. He closed his eyes as spots of yellow danced in his vision.

'LOOK at him! Morgan sneered. 'He's not even fighting back! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO HIT ME!'

Emily pressed even harder on the man's windpipe as he lunged towards his stunned friend on the floor.

'Morgan, stop this! You are his friend. He would rather you hurt him than fight back,' she hissed quietly as the man wrapped in her arms began to gasp for air. 'It was an accident. No one hit anyone. I was trying to prevent him from leaving the apartment and we had a short tussle at the door.'

The man turned around slightly trying to see into her face.

'You don't have to protect this bastard! Tell me what he did to you!' he demanded.

'He didn't do anything to me,' she protested, glancing at the lead agent as he propped himself up on the dresser.

Morgan's eyes followed Hotch's progress, silently promising the older man that as soon as Emily let go of him, he would be right over to smash his face in.

'You are lying Emily. Why are you keeping the rest of it from me?' he hissed furiously not understanding why she was doing this.

'Because what happened next is none of your business,' she said as calmly as if she was addressing a two year old.

This reasonable answer seemed to have penetrated the haze of anger clouding Morgan's mind and the tension in his shoulders reduced marginally. Very slowly she loosened the grip on his neck.

'Hotch, you okay?' she called out softly.

The man winced but nodded his head.

'Yeah, you?' he asked glancing at the red wrists that bore his handiwork.

'DON'T TALK TO HER!' Morgan yelled at him, once again making a grab for the man but this time being stopped easily by Emily's gentle hug. He lay there limply in her embrace like if the short altercation had completely drained him.

'It's okay,' she said soothingly to Morgan even as she raised her eyebrow questioningly at her boss. 'Hotch can you go to my apartment and get me a long sleeve shirt?'

He nodded at her as he slowly rose to his feet. Something was definitely going on here and it would be best if he removed himself so Emily could find out was the hell was going on. Looking straight into her eyes, he silently asked her if she could handle the situation.

She shrugged her shoulders but appeared to be calm.

Hotch's eyes focused again on the man in her arms. Gingerly he reached out one hand and was horrified but not surprised when Morgan jerked away. His need to give the man a chance to calm down warred with his natural inclination to fix the problem. Hotch gave himself a mental shake and looked around the room. Grabbing Emily's keys from off the night stand he slipped out the room, gently closing the door behind him.

The woman was unsurprised when Morgan began to shake like a leaf.

'Easy, easy,' she crooned softly rocking him to and fro.

It took him a full five minutes before he could speak.

'Em?' he said in a quiet voice. 'Did he ...did he force himself on you?'

Very gently she caressed his smooth head to further quiet him down.

'I think you already know the answer to that,' she whispered to him.

Long seconds passed as the dark profiler continued to struggle to pull himself together.

'Emily, I know what it is to be confused by someone you trust, someone in authority…'

She hugged him even tighter as his voice broke.

'He was supposed to protect me!' Morgan cried out unexpectedly.

The man threw up his hands and covered his head as if he was being attacked. Emily felt her eyes begin to water as the strong, proud man she loved began to cry silently.

'He was supposed to protect me,' he repeated miserably.

Emily turned her head sideways to rest her cheek on top his head. 'It's okay. Shhh….**Carl can never hurt you again.*'**

Morgan closed his eyes and held on tightly to the arms that surrounded him.

*** Carl Buford a disgusting piece of humanity that assaulted Morgan as a teenager in **_**Profiler profiled**_


	42. Between the lines

Chapter 42- Between the lines

'Greg, are we ready for take off?' Hotch inquired through the open cockpit door.

Their faithful pilot tinkered with his controls while his co- assessed the weather.

'We shall be off the ground in a matter of minutes,' the man replied. He swirled in his captain's chair to continue the conversation face to face. The man naturally forgot what he was going to say when he noticed the unit chief's bruised face and cut lip. The pilot knew that the team regularly sustained minor injuries in their line of work. Many a times he had hurried forward to assist in the comfortable removal of one of the BAU's ladies from the SUVs and into the plane's interior. He had seen them all at one time or the other limp into the jet for the journey home. But usually such injuries were sustained AFTER they completed a case.

'Everything alright sir?,' he asked quietly but firmly.

The older man smiled reassuringly at him.

'I ran into a brick wall,' he remarked. 'Thank you for your concern.'

The pilot stood and closed the gap between them.

'Perhaps if you describe the wall,' Greg began determinedly. 'We can all be on the look out for it.'

'Not all walls are dangerous,' Hotch commented vaguely. 'Some walls protect those who are not strong enough to protect themselves.'

The pilot frowned at that cryptic statement, wondering now if he had been mistaken in his first assumption that Aaron had been attacked.

The lead FBI agent clapped his hand on the man's shoulder. 'No need to take any short cuts today, Greg.'

The pilot smiled at that attempt of humor as the man turned around to return to the assembled team.

With a small groan, Hotch carefully folded himself in the chair next to Derek.

Every eyeball swiveled in their direction, fixating mainly on Morgan's hand that was resting in a bowl of ice and on Hotch's facial injuries.

'We will be taking of soon,' he threw out to the group like the proverbial ice breaker.

No one responded.

With a little sigh he turned to his seatmate opposite and attempted to smile even though his whole jaw was in pain.

'You are with us today?' he asked their usually excitable technician who stared in horror at the two men infront of her.

'Umm…' she stammered out nervously, and nodded her head. 'Rossi thought it was a good idea, because the Unsub is into his technology.'

'I agree,' he said pleasantly hoping she would continue but for once the woman's playful and engaging ability to banter without breathing had failed her.

Hotch eyes roamed the plane before falling on their youngest.

'I didn't get a text from you last night,' Reid fished carefully, mindful of the man's privacy infront of the others.

'There was no need for a text,' the older man replied with a cheerful look, as he picked up the case file to study its contents.

The genius doctor let out a sigh of relief, glad that Hotch had not crawled into a bottle of alcohol as he feared. However his expressive eyebrows knitted together because he couldn't figure out what on earth had happened between Derek and his boss in less than an hour.

Reid glanced towards the dark profiler who was avoiding everyone's gaze and staring out the window.

Hotch noticed this and decided that some one was going to have to say something or else no one would be able to focus on the case files laying neglected on their laps.

With another stifled groan he stood. Everyone leaned forward as if not to miss a single word.

'I have asked Morgan to lead us in this case,' he stated smoothly. 'I have not …I have not been myself of late and as such, I do not believe I can efficiently command the team at this time.'

The man moistened his lips as he thought about his next words. It was still very difficult for him to reveal his personal pain even after all they had been through together. But in this case the ends justified the means.

'I have been having hallucinations since the memorial service,' he said quietly. 'Foyet… has…'

The man looked around the worried and concerned faces that were staring at him.

Good.

No one was looking at Derek's hand anymore.

'I will stay at the command centre and assist Garcia,' he concluded. 'I shouldn't be anywhere near the case but I don't want to be alone. I hope this is okay with everybody?'

Not as much as an eyelash twitched to signify that the team had any problem with a circumstance that had the potential to land them all on Strauss shit list for a century.

With that, Hotch folded himself back into his comfortable chair, hoping that he had provided Morgan with enough to pick up the thread of the conversation.

As expected Derek took the stage and directed everyone to their folders to start the briefing which had been shifted from Langley to the jet to make up for lost time. He summarized the particulars of the case in his usual professional manner; his mannerisms and turn of phrase giving no clue to the internal turmoil that he was still struggling with.

The dark profiler scowled as Garcia fluttered her eyelids flirtatiously as he gave her an order. But then his whole face relaxed into a genuine smile and he flicked her nose with his folder warning her to behave.

At this return to some sort of normalcy everyone began to get more comfortable, wrongly deducing that Morgan and Hotch had some sort of exchange because of the hallucinations. Derek was a physical person and it wasn't a stretch to believe that he had to knock some sense into his superior to bring him back to reality.

While all eyes focused on Morgan's commanding figure at the centre of the room, Hotch's eyes sought out a pair of dark brown ones.

He was pleased to see Emily was already looking at him but his heart plunged when he noticed the look of pain in them.

'_What?' _he asked her silently with a tilt of his head. _'Are you okay?'_

The woman pressed her lips together and flicked her eyes towards Morgan.

'_That was an interesting strategy.'_

Hotch frowned as he felt the weight of her criticisms. He snapped the folder infront of him in his annoyance.

'_Did you have a better idea? I was trying to protect his privacy…our privacy!'_

Emily dipped her head to acknowledge the fact.

'_But these are our friend's Hotch. You shouldn't have mislead them like that.'_

The man's jaw dropped.

'_But..?'_

'_There are no buts, Hotch. I can't believe you just did that...'_

'_But…'_

'_Have you done this to the team before? Have you done this to me?'_

'_Um…'_

The woman turned away in a huff crossing her legs tightly to let him know that the conversation was OVER!


	43. Where are you?

**Anote: only one review for my last chapter. I am so sad. If anyone was confused that "quarrel" they had at the end consisted of shared looks and glares.**

Chapter 43- Where are you?

Morgan sped past the station's small break room, head buried deep in a case file.

However he stopped short and back pedaled slowly as his brain caught up with what he had just glimpsed out of the corner of his eyes.

'Hotch?' he called softly not wanting to startle the man who was sitting in a dim corner discreetly massaging his sock clad feet.

'Morgan,' he responded by way of a greeting. 'Where is everyone?'

The dark profiler stepped into the small room and closed the door behind him.

'What happened?' he asked with a frown. 'Why are you sitting in the dark?'

The unit chief shrugged his shoulders.

'I think I am getting old,' he said with a grimace. 'I couldn't keep up with Garcia. How does she walk so quickly in those skyscrapers she wears?'

Derek chuckled softly as he straddled a nearby chair.

'She went to check out one last computer store down town to see if she can find the part to fix the Unsub's computer,' the senior agent added to explain her absence.

'The two of you having fun?' the young man asked mischievously. Hotch was not known for being the most talkative man in the world.

'Don't tell her this, but I tune her out from time to time, just for my own sanity,' he confessed in a bit of a strangled whisper, which caused Derek to choke on his laughter.

He made a quick zipping motion against his lips to let the other man know his secret was safe.

'I should go and get her,' Hotch mused glancing at his watch.

Cautiously Morgan reached one hand out to tilt his supervisor's head towards the light. He winced anew when he saw that the man's bruise was now not blue but multicolored.

The older profiler was just about to prevent his colleague from apologizing when Morgan opened his mouth.

'You should have hit me back,' he mumbled disconsolately.

Morgan's eyes found the floor as the silence fell between them.

'Actually I want to thank you,' Hotch stated firmly.

He had wanted to catch Morgan a little earlier to ask him if he was okay with all that had happened that morning, but Garcia had quickly pointed to the African profiler in a deep, conversation with Reid. He had a feeling that anything he had to add to what Reid had counseled would be superfluous.

Derek's head jerked up and he regarded the man suspiciously. 'Why?'

The other man stared at a salt container that was lying on its side on the well used break table.

'A boyfriend will protect a woman from every other man, except himself. It is a great comfort to me to know that even if I mess up, Emily is well protected.'

'Not that she can't protect herself,' they both replied simultaneously after a moment's pause.

The men shared chagrined looks as they both could remember being on the receiving end of the sharp side of her tongue for some piece of 'male foolishness' as JJ liked to call it.

'She's mad at me,' Hotch suddenly blurted out.

With a dark look he glanced at his cell phone. 'Not so much as a text message.'

'Yeah I saw that, she will come around. A woman just likes knowing what her man is thinking and I think it kind of unnerved her when you mislead the team with Foyet. Those were some of the best profilers in the world you misdirected.'

The older man slipped back on one of his shoes. 'There was no special skill required. I didn't ….I didn't go out of my way…It's not like…The team trusts me, that's why they believed me and …she was blowing it out of proportion. Err…did she tell you I was her man?'

Morgan struggled not to smile as his usually unflappable superior was rendered speechless and incoherent by one Emily Prentiss.

Seeing this, Hotch pulled his customary chilly personality around him like a cloak.

'Where is she now?'

'I have her paired up with Rossi,' he supplied. 'They seemed to have a lot to talk about.'

The older man let out a little sigh as he held one of his shoes in his hand. He wondered if she was thinking about him at all or was she engaging in a bit of her infamous 'compartmentalization' exercises.

This time Derek covered his mouth with his hand to hide his grin.

'I upset her,' Hotch mused out loud to his listener, 'and I am sorry about that. But if I had to do it all again, I would still have told the team the same thing.'

Morgan didn't say anything.

While he could put up with Hotch in work, the way you never seem to know what was going on in his head, didn't exactly make for best friend material. Morgan actually sided with Emily on the matter but of course he didn't say that. After seven years, Hotch still fought ferociously against their offers of friendship. But no one could blame him for wanting to keep his work and private life separate. While Derek was happy for his two friends, he really wondered if they had thought this thing through. He wondered if Hotch was really ready to be with Emily because the events of the morning was just a foreshadow of what was to come.

Dating Emily would be like dating the whole team. Everyone would want a say, invited or not. With a snort of amusement he could imagine the tall man huddled on one of Jack's small chairs being grilled by JJ, Garcia and Reid. Rossi would also be there stalking around him menacingly, demanding to know his intentions.

Hotch poured Morgan some water as the dark profiler started to cough uncontrollably.

'How are the hallucinations?' the man choked out quickly lest Hotch wanted to know what he was laughing about.

'Better. I thought I saw Foyet in the ice cream shop outside but that turned out to be someone who just looked like him,' the unit chief said in relief.

By now the two men were making there way out of the corridor. Hotch glanced around and frowned. He stared at his watch, wondering where his computer tech was.

'She probably lost track of the time in the computer store…you know how she gets.'

The cold blank stare Hotch gave him, made every hair on his arm stand on end.

Morgan immediately fished out his cell phone in response to Hotch's silent command.

The phone rang and with each ring he could feel his blood pounding in his ears with every heart beat.

'Bab…Garcia!' Derek said a little more loudly than normal, 'I was just thinking about you.'

'Hi Aaron,' the usually chipper tech said in a breathless voice. 'I thought you were meeting me down town.'

All the colour drained out his face. His superior grabbed the cell phone and put her on speaker phone.

'Garcia?' he barked out.

'Hiya Reid,' she said incorrectly again. 'Can you tell Aaron I need him to grab the Unsubs' computer? I think I found exactly what we were looking for in this store.'

The two men could hear the hitch in her voice as her she struggled to stay calm.

'Aaron's already out the door,' Hotch replied.

The line died before he could say anything else.

**Anote: The Unsub has nabbed our favourite techie and she was forced to respond like that when Morgan called to alert him of her situation.**


	44. Plan B

Chapter 44- Plan B

Morgan flung himself out the moving SUV as Hotch roared into the blockade that cornered off the computer store from a crowd of anxious and curious pedestrians.

The dark profiler didn't even look back as he vaulted over the police tape and raced to the small command post that had been set up to the one side.

By the time Hotch had gotten through the barrier, the completely terrified 'temporary' unit chief, had gotten himself suited up in a vest and was already breathing down the neck of the locals. JJ had stepped in and quickly smoothed over ruffled feathers as Derek barreled through their chain of command with all the tact of a steam roller.

Hotch closed the gap and stood behind Emily.

Comfortingly she pressed her back against his chest and he quickly squeezed her hand to comfort her in return.

This wasn't happening.

Of everyone in the team, Garcia was the most poorly trained in hand to hand fighting and interfacing with actual suspects.

Hotch glanced sharply at Reid as he held on to Morgan's arms while JJ quickly sorted through the various jurisdictional pot holes and within seconds the phone system linking the locals with the Unsub inside, had been passed to her. She handed it over quickly to Derek, who looked down at the tiny hand held in confusion; fear and anger making him speechless and unsure.

Everyone stared at Morgan as the man stood frozen in place; paralysed by all he was feeling.

Emily closed her eyes because in that moment she saw herself in that position, completely broken and afraid that Hotch was under the barrel of the gun. She glanced up at his face to see if he was thinking the same thing, but Hotch was all business; stone cold bad add persona firmly fixed in place.

'Rossi,' Hotch muttered softly and the man in question stepped forward to gently pry the device out of Morgan's death grip.

'Hello. Nigel, this is Agent Rossi of the FBI. Can we talk?' the older man asked quietly, once again taking control of another hostage situation that involved a person who was as close to him as family.

Everyone waited with bated breath hoping that the Unsub would be reasonable and pick up the telephone.

On the sidelines, SWAT readied their weapons and found appropriate positions. The team was used to this and had seen it a hundred times before but this time, hearing the weapons ratchet in a loud unison almost drove JJ to her knees. Hotch quickly reached out and scooped the woman close to them and now the two women pressed against him, unconsciously seeking warmth and reassurance.

'Nigel, things don't look to good out here,' Rossi added putting on the pressure. 'Let me help you son.'

Still there was no response.

'I have to go for her!' Derek roared to no one in particular.

Reid wrapped his dangly arms around Morgan's chest to hold him in place as Derek's eyes bored into the side of the building. The dark man could have easily broken free of the young man's grip but the strength of their friendship was enough to keep him still.

For now.

'Hello?' a familiar voice came through the speaker.

'Hello kitten' Dave said, bowing his head in relief that communication had been established. 'How are you?'

There was a whispered mumble on the other end.

'Everything's just swell here, Spencer,' she commented brightly. 'We'll be out in five minutes. Tell those guys with the big guns to hold on to their panties.'

Reid looked up at the sound of his name…knowing that there was not a chance in hell that this woman would ever mix up their voices.

'Just swell?' JJ mouthed to Emily in confusion.

"NIGEL!' Rossi snapped but it was too late. The line had already gone dead.

The men exchanged terrified looks.

'What?' JJ asked anxiously.

Reid beckoned to her and the blonde quickly stepped into his embrace.

'We have to send SWAT in now. He's not going to come out and whatever he is doing in there, Garcia knows it too,' Emily articulated for JJ's benefit.

Rossi and Morgan immediately made tracks to SWAT's commanding officer inorder to join in the team. Emily was just about to move forward to collect her vest when she noticed that for some odd reason that Hotch was staring off into the distance.

'Hotch? SWAT is calling to us.'

The man continued to ignore her and she walked around him to stare into his eyes.

'Aaron!' she hissed at him. 'What's wrong? Do you disagree with my analysis? You better say now, because we are seconds from moving in.'

The senior agent shook his head from side to side as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Foyet,' he whispered to her.

Naturally the woman's head snapped around but of course no one was behind her.

Still, Hotch's eyes moved to the right clearly indicating that he saw the man as clear as day, making his way across to the computer building.

Foyet turned and waved cheekily to him, as the unit chief stood there in agony, once again helpless to assist someone else he loved.

Before Emily could even respond, before she could throw her arms around him and hold him close, Garcia's scream ripped through the three o'clock afternoon sun.

Instinctively Emily abandoned Hotch and ran towards Derek, already seeing that Rossi was trying to wrestle the man to the ground. From no where JJ launched herself in a flying foot ball tackle and brought the men down and Reid piled on top as Morgan fought them all with a ferocity born of desperation.

The team had reacted automatically, knowing how close Derek and Penny were. But like a piece of dropped bread falling butter side down, or spilling sauce on the one day of the week that you wore a white shirt…things just didn't work out the way you imagined. For some reason today of all days, as the captured woman screamed again, it was not Morgan's name she shouted to for help.

The team were just too far away to prevent what happened next.

Emily raised her head and watched the man she was beginning to love more than life itself, break cover and run unprotected towards danger.


	45. You ask for too much

**Anote: Hiya everyone. I am so sorry that I have let this story drop. I have been doing a lot of moving around the globe of late and to top it all off I suddenly appear to be affected by the violence in the show now. It's weird ...it never bothered me before. But I don't like to leave anything unfinished so I will try to close it off our story in a few chapters. **

Summary:

My story is set after Haley's death. In my story I have created a few AU scenarios including the fact that Hotch has a drinking problem that Reid is helping him to keep under control. Also Hotch is wearing Emily's grandfather's wedding ring which was given as a friendship gift. Three guesses as to why he never takes it off.

In this love story, Emily has developed a crush on our sexy unit chief Aaron Hotchner. However, she decides to hide it and be a good friend to him as he recovers from the death of his ex-wife. Slowly they begin to drift even closer and suddenly Hotch gets a clue and realizes he is beginning to fall for the beautiful and strong Emily. As Hotch struggles with what to do next, he has to contend with the first anniversary of his wife's death. In the meantime, Rossi and Morgan have discovered the 'secret' but are keeping it quiet for now. Currently Emily is considering Hotch's offer of 'more than friends' which has taken her by surprise. In the meantime, there are killers and other assorted bad guys out there to put away. In our last chapter Penelope has been nabbed by this week's psychopath and Hotch has recklessly dashed into danger to rescue his computer tech.

Chapter 45- You ask for too much

**Eight days later**

The man patiently sat in the visitor's chair.

He concentrated on his breathing unconsciously matching the pulse of the small fountain on Strauss' side table. He needed to be careful that he didn't doze off as already he could feel his eyelids close at half mast.

Mercifully the Section chief chose to violently flip over a page of the report in an attempt to rattle him. Hotch wandered if he shouldn't put up a pretense of squirming. Maybe it would make this whole 'ordeal' move quicker.

Right.

His forehead creased. How did a person squirm again?

Strauss removed her reading glasses and folded her hands on the desk infront of her to stare angrily at her agent.

Why couldn't she just give up this game? Even if he tattooed the words, 'I don't want to be the next FBI director' on his forehead, it would appear that this woman would never believe him.

'Agent Hotchner,' she began. 'Are you aware of the amount of money the government has spent on your training?'

She tapped the glasses against her desk when he didn't answer this question. 'I can assure you the cost runs in the thousands if not hundred of thousands of tax papers dollars. All of which would have been wasted as you ran into a hostile situation without any sort protection. You weren't even wearing a vest! I am very disappointed in your recent behaviour. Would you like to say something in your defense?'

Hotch deliberately moved around in his chair as if couldn't find a comfortable spot.

'No ma'am. It was stupid and reckless and I take full responsibility for my actions'

He could see the beginning of a smile on her face when she suddenly paused, as if frozen with a remote control. She frowned anew.

Had he overdone the squirming?

Damn it.

'Agent Hotchner, even though Ms. Garcia was extracted safely, the Unsub was shot because of your hasty actions, because of your refusal to wait for SWAT in a procedure that should be as common place to you as breathing. Be aware that this incident will appear on your permanent record. Do you understand what I have said?'

'I understand Chief Strauss,' the man opposite replied meekly but with a casualness that irritated the lead agent.

She knew she was most likely beginning to resemble a boiled lobster as blood raced to her face but she didn't care. Hotchner, the biggest obstacle to her promotion, was in some sort of professional destructive spiral. She couldn't be happier.

She flipped over the document.

'I agree with the recommendations of Agents Rossi and Morgan. You are suspended without pay for three weeks. Do you wish to contest this decision?'

She was unsurprised when he shook his head negatively. It fit in with his whole behaviour this afternoon. With as much graciousness as she could muster she handed him the report for him to peruse and sign.

Quickly he scanned the document looking for one name.

Foyet was not in the papers before him.

Sigh.

If the tables were turned and it was he writing the report on behalf of the other two he would have done the same. But there were dire consequences for such loyalty.

'I would also like to submit myself for physcological evaluation during that time, ma'am,' he added quietly as he signed his name in the space provided.

Strauss leaned forward eagerly but then snorted in derision.

'I don't know what game you are playing but I am well aware that you can run circles around any counselor that we can provide.'

Hotch shrugged as he handed back over the document. That wasn't his problem. His problem was making sure all the bases were covered in that Rossi and Morgan would not be professionally compromised if the truth about his 'Foyet' hallucinations came out.

Strauss raised an eyebrow as she read what he had penned into the recommendation section. Even though the woman knew such sessions would be useless; if he didn't attend them, then the fault would ultimately rest with her.

'Fine,' she snapped. Her irritation increased as she realized that once again the man had neatly boxed her in. The day she saw the back of him leaving the FBI offices permanently, couldn't come soon enough as far as she was concerned.

She squinted her eyes at the man as he leisurely collected his things as if preparing for a stroll in the park opposite.

Hotch could feel the beginning of a migraine when he stopped short outside Chief Strauss' door. Silently he stood staring at the empty seat where one Emily Prentiss had seated herself with a determination that bespoke of the fact that she would be still be waiting here no matter when and how the interview ended.

Perhaps, Garcia had sent a SOS requesting assistance. Just yesterday evening, he had to wrestle Morgan out of the overwhelmed technician's apartment, when his constant staring as she put it, was beginning to 'weird her out'.

He checked his phone for text messages.

Maybe Emily was in the bathroom?

Hotch dropped heavily into the vacated chair to catch his bearings. There hadn't been much time for any quiet moment between them after the incident with the latest Unsub. In the last eight days he had alternated between pacing the corridors outside Garcia's hospital room, mentally bludgeoning himself for Garcia's injuries and at the same time trying to talk down Morgan from the overwhelming guilt he felt as temporary 'team leader'. The rest of the time was caught up with comforting Jack who was inconsolable that his Auntie Penny was in the 'ospital, a dark and awful place to his five year old mind.

Not that he and Emily needed to talk. He knew her well enough to see the pain in her eyes, the fear in the way she now held her body, the droop in shoulders that spoke of defeat. She was a strong woman, barely flinching at scenes that would bring a grown man to his knees. But victims were practically strangers…. had he asked for too much, had he pushed her too far.

Dave had silently agreed when he put the question to him.

He had scared her.

The senior agent shook his head sadly. If he HAD to do it all over again, he would have done the same thing. Well, MAYBE he would have grabbed a vest…but other than that…

Hotch raised his head as a familiar pair of shoes came into sight. The man stood before him, saying nothing but something had happened. The truth was written all over his face.

'Where is she?'

Reid fidgeted from side to side but squeaked right on cue as Hotch rose to his full intimidating height.

'There's a man here from homeland security,' the genius confessed quickly as the older agent loomed over him. 'Emily's being offered a post overseas.'


	46. What is magic?

**Anote: Wow...thanks for all the notes of hello and welcome back from everyone. It's probably the most emails I have gotten for a long while. So back to our story…I am sure this is not what happens in the Bureau, and I don't have the foggiest idea of interdepartmental procedure but I beg you to just go along with it and have some fun!**

Chapter 46- What is magic?

'It's just one assignment' Rossi whispered as they perused the 'classified' documents they were not suppose to have. His admiration of the blonde communication increased as he looked over the pages. How did she get these?

The remaining team members were huddled to one side in Hotch's office as a group of official looking suits surrounded Emily in the break room.

'There's nothing here…where is she going? Russia is a big country,' Morgan whispered back unhappily, 'And WHY the strong arm tactics?'

'I don't like this,' JJ muttered darkly as he scanned the incomplete document that she had 'coaxed' from one of the agents.

Reid scowled feriously through the blinds, as if the unknown officers had insulted him personally by just being present in the building.

All looked up eagerly as Hotch strode towards his office. No one spoke as they observed the white look on the older man's face

'Hotch?' Morgan said quietly, speaking on behalf of the group as was in his nature to do.

'Emily is being specially requested for an assignment. The details of which are even beyond my level of clearance,' the senior agent mumbled.

'With Emily's diplomatic training and knowledge of foreign languages combined with the degree of secrecy I would speculate that the assignment…' Reid blurted out, about to launch into an unnecessary lecture. He stopped as Rossi shook his head at him, warning the young man to be silent.

Hotch looked as if he had added ten years in the last ten minutes.

'Has she accepted?' JJ asked gently.

The blonde woman sucked in a sharp breath as her boss nodded his head.

'Reid's right, it is a diplomatic situation or fiasco whichever word you want to use,' the lead agent continued, standing next to their resident genius as he too stared out at the busy scene happening on the floor below. 'They want her so badly that she can request any sort of 'resources' that she needs.

Morgan eyes widened as Hotch stared pointedly at him and the dark profiler sped out the door to 'volunteer' his services to Prentiss. The others caught on quickly and rushed after him leaving the older man alone in his office.

Hotch's dropped his chin tiredly to his chest as he crossed his arms.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Of course the assignment could be as harmless as Emily sashaying through an embassy function in a great dress providing much needed security. But somehow he had a feeling that it would NOT be anything as tame as that.

The sound of the door closing softly made him look up.

He was wrong, not everyone had left.

'I am okay Reid,' he said dispiritedly before the boy could ask.

The painfully thin young man pushed his hands deep within his pants pockets.

'I am not,' he whispered back. 'This assignment sounds dangerous. Who's going to watch her back all the way out there? Tell her not to go. It's a request she doesn't have to accept.'

'_If I go, I can make a difference. I know I can!' she had said, looking at him excitedly, willing him to understand even though she couldn't share the details with him. _

_Her happy expression had faltered as he brushed his fingers lightly over her exposed forearm, not daring to do more in the crowded room. _

'_You can make a difference to me if you stay,' he had rebutted gently, staring at her meaningfully._

Hotch turned sharply and strode to his desk.

'I already talked to her and she wants to go.'

'Well try again,' the young man uncharacteristically demanded, stepping forward to press his point. 'She'll listen to you.'

Hotch slapped a case file down on his desk in exasperation

It would seem that everyone on the team knew about him and Emily. One day he knew he would look back on all this and laugh.

He sat on his chair and leaned back to regard his agent who was struggling with his next words.

**'I saw you dancing,' Reid remarked unexpectedly.***

For a moment Hotch drew a blank before the moment where he and Emily had been waltzing on the ninth floor of the building came to mind.

Hotch arched a curious eyebrow in the boy's direction. It was true that dancing with Emily had more or less fried his last brain cell, but he was pretty sure he would have noticed Reid in the room with them.

The young agent plopped himself in a chair before his superior and wrapped his long arms around himself in a corkscrew fashion.

'I'm always talking about magic, but what you and Emily have….' he began, waving his long fingers to articulate how taken he was with the whole idea of their relationship.

Hotch tapped a case file absentmindedly in the silence that followed.

'Thank you,' the senior agent replied dryly.

It was almost like he was trying to date the entire team instead of just Emily. How had things come to this? This was of course a stupid question. They were a unit that not only worked together. They drew together, sharing strength to protect themselves, mentally, physically and psychological against the horrors that they faced everyday. This made them more than a team. In a way it made them as close as family.

And part of the family was taking a trip to Russia.

Christ!

Hotch came back from his mental wanderings when he noticed Reid wriggling around in his seat, turning a shade of purple. The older man's eyes had been resting on the boy's face for awhile but this was nothing new. He had done it a hundred times before without provoking a response.

'Reid?'

'It's nothing. I'm okay with everything,' he exclaimed so quickly, that it only served to drive home the idea that he was not okay with everything.

Reid smiled a little sheepishly, 'I am sure if I wasn't so busy counseling Penelope with the whole Morgan-Kevin dynamic I would probably be in love with her too. I always do this. This always happens to me. You don't have to worry.'

While Reid turned red in embarrassment at revealing his long time crush to his supervisor, Hotch had leaned back in his chair completely flabbergasted.

How could he NOT see what was right infront of his face? He was a trained profiler for God's sake. It all made sense now; the way Reid was always hovering over Emily and worrying about her bad 'boyfriend' choices; the way he invited himself to Agent Donovan's wedding and the way he had suddenly stopped coming around to Hotch's place.

'It's alright Hotch,' Reid said more firmly, when he saw his superior's face transition from surprise, to contemplation, to understanding.

'I didn't know Reid. Why didn't you say anything? Does Emily know?'

The young man rolled his eyes at this paternal attitude.

'She doesn't want anyone but you and I am okay with that. Hotch I am a grown man. I am not all "giggly happy" about it but I WILL get there.'

A loud bellow of disapproval came from the bull pen outside.

Hotch was half out his seat when his eyes cut to the young man's face. Reid was pale but perfectly composed in his decision.

'Go. I will be right here.'

***the mysterious stalker from Chapter nine is revealed**


	47. I have conditions

Chapter 47- I have conditions

'Watch her Hotch,' Morgan growled not taking his eyes off Emily as she scowled back at him. And as if to emphasize his intent, the dark skinned profiler bodily transferred her upper arm into his superior's grasp.

Derek scurried off then to retrieve documents and his 'go' bag. JJ trailed after him to assist while Rossi engaged in some subtle 'profiling' and 'intimidation' of the staff that was accompanying Prentiss in the field

'Did you put Morgan up to this?' the young female agent said accusingly, cutting her dark eyes in his direction.

Hotch gently trailed his fingers down her arm, giving her hand a tight squeeze before releasing it.

Her annoyance turned to concern. She tilted her head in a 'what happened' gesture as she followed the direction of his gaze over his shoulder.

'Is Reid okay?' she exclaimed as she could just make out the boy's unmistakenable shape through the blinds.

Her companion nodded his head. 'It's not often I get blindsided twice in the same day by people I think I know so well.'

'What?'

'Just make sure you say goodbye to Reid before you rush off.'

'You're upset.'

'That would be correct.'

Dave looked up then and began to edge the foreign group out of the way to give the 'couple' some privacy.

The young woman sighed and turned to get her things in order from off her desk. Hotch's poker face was back in play and as such she didn't have a clue as to what he was thinking.

'I want to do this, Aaron,' she said softly as they stepped closer to each other under the pretense of packing.

'I know you do,' he remarked, 'doesn't mean I have to be happy about it.'

She grabbed the day planner that he had accidentally shoved into her bag blindly in his distress, 'but you are not going to try and stop me?'

The man paused with the stapler that he was just about to stuff in her case. Naturally, it was something he had been thinking about every since he had found out about the overseas assignment. If there was a way to stop her, would he use it? It had also occurred to him that subconsciously Emily was trying to 'pay him' back for running into that building after Garcia. He was fully prepared to fall on his knees and grovel, if that is what she wanted.

'Does this assignment have anything to do with me for running into that building after Garcia?' the man inquired casually.

The completely befuddled look on her face reassured him.

'No,' he answered her previous question. 'I am not going to try to stop you. You know that I don't want you go but if it is that important to you, you have my support.'

They both stood staring at the packed case on the desk in an attempt to get through the emotionally charged moment.

'I'm coming back,' she whispered across the gap to him.

The senior agent nodded his head again even though she wasn't even looking at him.

'Is your offer still going to be…are you …what I mean is..?'

'I have given up dreams of happily ever after Prentiss,' he interrupted her before she became incoherent. 'All I want is to be there for my son, anything else I would consider a blessing. Your companionship would be one of them. However I must insist on some conditions.'

Her face flooded with colour as she listened to him.

'What conditions?' she snapped testily.

Inside the man smiled to see her lovely face scowling at him. He could practically hear the foul language she was using in her head at the thought that HE had conditions.

God, she was so beautiful when she was pissed.

'Condition one', he declared loftily, lifting an annoying finger in the air in a fair imitation of their resident genius, 'you will let Morgan help you. Don't wander off and make his life miserable.'

'Condition two,' he continued as her eyes widened in comical surprise at his manner. 'You will not take unnecessary chances.'

He stopped speaking as she walked away. Se looked over her shoulder with a saucy 'come hither' glance, 'I think we need a better location to discuss "conditions", don't you think?'

He grinned broadly and hurried after her as she ducked into an empty room down the corridor.


	48. I will look at the stars at night

**Anote: Hello wonderful readers. So we have come to the end of our story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to all my reviewers. You have all brightened my day in some way. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**To fully appreciate this ending please reread chapter eight and nine.**

Chapter 48- I will watch the stars at night

'You probably don't remember Sophia?'

Hotch closed the door softly, staring at Emily's fuzzy outline in the cool, dim room.

'No, sorry,' the man replied stepping further into the room, 'should I?'

The woman shook her head as she took a seat on a large cardboard box.

'A lot of my school friends wandered why the FBI when business and Foreign affairs were so in my blood. I could have gotten a posting anywhere with my connections.'

The young woman sighed and propped her head up with the heel of her hand. The senior agent waited not sure if this was one of those rhetorical moments.

'Well it's because you hate politics,' Hotch answered her, crossing his arms across his chest as was habit when he was thinking

She smiled, warmed that he had remembered something she had said from so long ago in their shared past. Hotch wasn't prone to big grand gestures but it was the little things like remembering her words that made her feel so special.

'Princess Sophie?'

The older man frowned heavily as a small light went off in his mind, 'Miss snooty pants?'

She snorted with laughter. Hotch's memory was phenomenal.

Emily scratched her head, 'Thankfully she grew out of that name. She's still a hard ass mind you and well ….she continued with …um ...'politics'. We've kept in contact over the years. Emails, dinners…'

'I take it she called?' Hotch inquired carefully, desperately wanting to know but not wishing to corner her between a rock and a hard place.

'Yup'

So where exactly in Russia are you meeting her?

'At the airport.'

Hmmm….

A silence fell between them.

Her dark eyes cut towards the man in the centre of the room.

'You're not planning on following me are you?'

Hotch strolled over to lean against the wall next her cardboard box.

'No. My son needs me,' he said decisively.

'What are we going to tell Jack?' she said worriedly nibbling on her bottom lip, as she looked up at him.

'Well you ARE going to be home before he misses you,' he replied with a raised eyebrow and a stony look.

She dropped her gaze to the floor not able to look him in the eye. He had so much faith in her that it took her breath away. She was not insensible to all that he was risking emotionally.

'Emily, there are people here,' he began hesitantly, 'people …. who are depending on you.'

'I know,' she agreed quickly.

What the hell was she doing? How could she torture him like this? She squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt every single 'what if' that lived in her heart and mind, slowly tearing her apart inside.

There really was no such thing as a normal life. There was only what you decided to do next.

'May I have this dance?' Hotch asked with a flourish, bowing gallantly before her as if they were in the middle of a grand ballroom.

'What?' she stuttered laughingly but accepted the hand he held out. 'There's no music'.

The senior agent titled in his head in an exaggerated fashion even as he pulled her into his arms, 'Really? Can't you hear it?'

She hid her head in his shoulder blotting the tears against his shirt collar that she wouldn't let him see. Expertly he steered her around the room, sweeping his palm in large comforting circles across her back.

She didn't deserve him.

'You be careful you hear me,' he said fiercely squeezing her a little tightly to emphasize his point.

The woman bumped her head against his chin as she nodded her head. She opened her eyes, enjoying the warmth and nearness of him.

'You know I always liked your ties.'

'What?'

'Your ties,' she repeated, stroking the article of clothing in question.

'Oh,' he said distractedly as she continued with her provocative motions. It always surprised him how she could zap all his brain cells with just a touch or look. He grabbed her hands in one of his so that he could reposition them around his neck. He was surprised once again as she pulled away from him.

'I think I like this tie so much that I am going to take it with me. You don't mind do you?'

His jaw dropped slightly and he froze in place as she took her sweet time to unloosen his tie and slide it off his neck before slipping it in her pocket.

'I'll keep it safe for you,' she said teasingly, kissing him lightly on the lips. He broke out of the hormonally induced stupor that she had caused.

'I swear Prentiss, you ARE going to be the death of me,' he laughed against her mouth before returning her kisses.

'I will be watching the stars at night because I know that you will be seeing them too. Not a day will go by when you are not in my heart Aaron.'

He guided her into a slow spin.

'I love you too, Emily.'

THE END.


End file.
